Child of Sorrow
by sofia313
Summary: Katla Mikaelson became a vampire at the age of 16 after experiencing a terrible trauma. Like her brother Kol, she also lost her magic along with her sanity. Yet she stayed by her brother's side, remaining the light of his life and the only part left of his humanity.
1. Innocence lost

**Warning, rated M because of dark and difficult themes, violence, inappropriate brother/sister relationship and mentions of rape. DON'T read if you're sensitive.**

* * *

**Part 1**

**Innocence lost**

"Demon! Demon! Demon!"

7-years-old Katla was terrified; she tried to cover her face when a group of boys threw stones at her. She hadn't meant to cause trouble; she had just been playing by herself as usually. The other children, except her brother Henrik, her sister Rebekah and of course her brother Kol, didn't want to play with her; they thought that she was stupid because she didn't speak much. She was often so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice other people; she enjoyed creating a world of her own.

Only Kol could reach her when she was in that world where there was no fear or violence, she didn't have to hide and cover her ears when her father was angry. He had never hurt her, he usually hurt poor Niklaus, but Katla was still scared of him. When her father was angry, she sought safety from Kol, he always took her, Henrik and Rebekah outside, sometimes in the middle of the night, and they stayed there until it was safe to return home.

Rebekah always cried, she wanted to help Niklaus, but they all knew that they couldn't. Katla didn't cry, she simply pretended that she was in some happy place. Elijah was always trying to calm their father down and often he paid the price for that. Finn and their mother pretended that they didn't see or hear anything and Niklaus… Poor, poor Niklaus. The world where Katla was living in was a scary place, she preferred her own world.

Unfortunately sometimes she was too lost in that world, like now when she had wandered too far away from home and ran into few older boys who had started to pick on her and took the wooden deer Kol had carved for her. The boys had kept throwing it in the air and she had just tried to take it back, but suddenly the sleeve of one of the boys had been on fire. It had been an accident, Katla hadn't meant to do that, but the damage was already done. There was no place to run, she was surrounded and scared, quiet sobs escaped her throat.

"Hey!" an angry voice suddenly shouted. "Get away from her!"

"Your sister is a demon, we saw it," one of the boys announced, but Kol grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and shoved him.

"I will show you a demon, Ragnar," Kol growled. He was 11-years-old, but he was tall for his age and he had got used to fighting because of his bad temper. "You are all nothing but cowards for picking on a little girl!"

Most of the boys were smart enough to back away, they didn't want to fight with Kol, but Ragnar and two other boys, Leif and Hakon, weren't planning to give up.

"Maybe you are a demon too," Ragnar said mockingly. "My father says that your whole family is weird."

"Is that so?" Elijah's voice asked from behind Kol's back. Niklaus was with him, their arrival made Leif and Hakon to back away, leaving Ragnar by himself.

"Is there something else you wish to say?" Elijah asked coolly.

Ragnar swallowed and took a step back. Kol bent down next to Katla and helped her to her feet.

"Are you alright, sister?"

She nodded and took Kol's hand; he always made her feel safe.

"Now you will all listen very carefully," Elijah said, his tone was threatening. "If any of you ever hurts my sister again or says bad things about her, you will have to deal with me."

"And me," Niklaus added.

Kol didn't have to say anything; he simply glared at the boys. His look told them that he was willing to kill them all. He would have done that for his Katla. He would have done anything for her, she was the most important person to him; she always had been. Kol had been a year older than Katla was now when he had noticed that he was different than his brothers, he could do things that they couldn't, for example make things move without touching them.

His mother had explained to him that he had inherited her special abilities, he was a warlock, but he must always be careful for not to let other people to see that. Being different was dangerous; people feared and hated everything they couldn't understand. Katla's abilities had surfaced even earlier than his; somehow he had always known that she was like him. Their family of course knew the truth about them and their father had warned them to keep their "curse" hidden. He had no problem letting their mother to use her abilities for his advantage, but he didn't want to know any details.

"I am sorry," Katla said quietly when they headed home.

"You have no reason to be," Kol replied firmly. "They would have deserved something much worse."

"Kol," Elijah sighed and stepped in front of Katla. She looked at him cautiously when he kneeled down and placed his palms on her shoulders.

"Katla, you know you need to be careful, you must never use your…abilities in front of other people."

"I know 'Lijah, I did not mean to. It was an accident."

His eyes softened, but he still looked serious.

"I know. Perhaps mother should teach you more…"

"I will teach her," Kol announced and lifted his sister up. "And I will not let anyone to hurt her."

Katla smiled and wrapped her arms around Kol's neck; she wrinkled her nose when he tickled it.

"I will always look after you, sister. Always."

* * *

9 years later

"Katla! Katla!"

Kol was becoming desperate, but he would never give up, he would find his sister. Their father, Elijah, Finn and Niklaus were also in the woods looking for her. The sun would rise soon; they had been in the woods the whole night. Last night Katla had gone to take the wastewater out after the supper and she had never returned.

"Katla!"

Once again Kol tried to close his eyes and concentrate, why couldn't he sense her? She wasn't dead, she wasn't, that wasn't even an option. Something bad had happened to her, he was sure of it, but she was alive, she had to be.

"Katla!"

The first dim light of dawn hurt his eyes; he didn't need the torch anymore. Why hadn't he gone with her, why had he allowed her to go outside by herself in that hour?

"Katla!"

His voice was hoarse and he was exhausted, but that made no difference, he wouldn't rest before he would find her. His sweet Katla had never hurt anyone. She was a smart girl, even though she couldn't always express her thoughts immediately and she started to stutter if she was distressed. Their father usually didn't have much patience with her, but Kol did and she never had any problems expressing her thoughts to him. He never mocked or tried to rush her, sometimes they didn't need words at all.

They often went into the woods together to practice their abilities and it seemed that she would become a very powerful witch. The moments when they were alone and she was allowed to be herself without fearing judgment were clearly just as important to her as they were to him. Magic was a part of them both, a very important part, it made them whole. Kol took a deep breath and forced himself to concentrate again, he needed to find her.

"Katla…"

Suddenly he sensed her, he knew where she was. Despite of his exhaustion, he ran faster than ever before.

"Katla!"

He froze in shock when he saw her sitting on the ground, her legs curled up against her chest. Her clothes had been torn; she had bruises all over her body and cuts on her face. No…

"Katla…"

She didn't react to his presence in any way, obviously she was in shock. The look in her eyes was empty and she kept cradling herself.

"Sister…"

Quickly he took his shirt off and tried to wrap it around her, but that made her panic, she was whimpering like a wounded animal.

"Katla, it's alright, it's me."

She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms tighter around her; he had never felt so helpless in his life.

"Sister, it's me."

She didn't say anything when he wrapped his shirt around her and carefully placed his hand on her shoulder. They stayed like that for a while until she finally opened her eyes. She was very calm now; there was no expression on her face. Very gently he lifted her up and felt how broken her body and mind was. Someone had done this to his sweet innocent Katla.

"I am going to need his name, sister," he stated, managing to sound unnaturally calm. Something very dark was beginning to form within him. She didn't say anything, she simply leaned her head on his shoulder. Right now he only cared about her wellbeing; that was the only thing that kept him from releasing his wrath and causing mayhem no one would have ever seen before. He had never felt such rage; whoever had done this would pray for death before Kol would be finished with him.


	2. Not a word

**Part 2**

**Not a word**

Kol gritted his teeth and clenched his fists in order to control himself, he hadn't moved for a long while. His father and his brothers were also outside with him, they were waiting for Esther to finish her examination. Rebekah was inside helping her, just like Kol would have been if his mother wouldn't have told him to wait outside, for Katla's sake. Of course he understood how traumatizing the whole thing must have been to her, she was just a child. What kind of monster could do something like this?

"No one can hear about this," Mikael said tensely. "Do you all understand?"

"What?" Kol snapped.

Normally Mikael wouldn't have tolerated such tone, but apparently he was willing to make an exception.

"No one in the village could have done this," Mikael stated. "It must have been the beasts who live in the woods. If anyone finds out that they violated the girl, she will become an outcast; no man will ever want to wed her."

"How can you think that she would ever want to wed any man after this!" Kol snapped. "I will kill the savage who did this to her!"

"I will help you, brother," Finn stated calmly. "You can count on that."

Finn wasn't usually the one to show much emotion, but now Kol saw the rage in his eyes, he wanted to kill the monster who had hurt his little sister.

"You know I am right beside you," Elijah said. "This will not go unpunished."

"No, it will not," Niklaus added. "We will make sure of that."

Mikael looked at his sons and crossed his arms. He didn't have time to say anything when Henrik stepped in front of his brothers.

"I want to help you," he said determinedly.

"No," they all said simultaneously. "Henrik, you are too young for that," Elijah added.

"No, I am not," Henrik replied firmly. "Someone hurt my sister."

"The damn beasts," Mikael snarled. "Who else would violate a child?"

None of them had time to reply when Ester stepped outside, she looked very serious.

"How is she?" Kol asked immediately.

Esther sighed and shook her head.

"Her body will heal in time, but the injuries are bad. There was more than one attacker."

It took a moment before Kol and his brothers could comprehend her words.

"What?" Kol muttered. The whole thing was getting worse and worse. "Did she…did she say something? Who did that to her?"

"No, she has not spoken a word," Esther replied quietly. "Her body might heal, but her mind… I am not sure about that."

Mikael cursed and marched towards the door.

"Husband, please do not scare her," Esther pleaded.

"Girl!" Mikael snapped, ignoring his wife. Kol and his brothers were right behind him, they were all ready to defend Katla. She was lying on the bed with Rebekah, curled inside a fur. Rebekah had wrapped her arms around her little sister and she was stroking Katla's dark hair.

"Girl!"

Rebekah got quickly into a sitting position when Mikael marched in.

"Father, please…"

"Tell me who did this," Mikael demanded.

Katla didn't move or make a sound; she was just staring in front of her. Mikael walked over to the bed and kneeled next to it, Rebekah wrapped her arms protectively around Katla.

"Tell me who did this, girl."

She didn't say anything; she didn't seem to even notice her father's presence. There was no light in her eyes, she was completely empty.

"Katla…" Kol muttered and walked over to the bed. She didn't react in any way when he sat down next to her. Rebekah was still holding her; slowly she lifted her hand towards Kol. Her eyes were still empty, but clearly she needed her brother. Very carefully Kol wrapped an arm around her, she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"It's alright," he muttered. "You will be alright, sister."

* * *

"_Filthy demon whore… Show us what you really are… Look, she bleeds… Let's make her scream… Hold her down… You like this, do you not, little whore… Scream… We should burn her… Not a word… I will cut your tongue off… We will kill your family… No one will believe a whore like you… Everyone will know that you wanted this… Not a word…"_

The world where Katla Mikaelson had to live in had always been a scary place, but she wasn't living in that world anymore. All she had now was the world she had created inside her head, the world without fear and pain. She hadn't been dragged to the woods by Ragnar and few other boys from the village, they hadn't hit and cut her when she had tried to defend herself, they hadn't… She was safe and everything was alright. Everything was alright… Everything was alright…

"Katla?"

She recognized the voice, but she couldn't react to it, not even when her brother took her hands and gently led her away from the well. Once again she had been rubbing her hands in the cold water, but she was never clean. She didn't know how long she had been here; there was no time or place for her. People in the village had always thought that she was weird, but now they called her crazy. None of that mattered to her; she was safe in her own world. Yet she had nightmares every time when she closed her eyes, she slept in the stable so her screams wouldn't keep everyone awake. Kol slept there too, he never left her side.

"Kol?" Elijah said. "Have you seen Niklaus and Henrik?"

"No, they were gone when Katla and I woke up; as you probably heard, she had a difficult night. I thought that they had gone hunting with father."

"No, Rebekah said that she heard Niklaus leaving in the middle of the night, apparently Henrik followed him."

"What? Where did Niklaus go?"

"I do not know, but he has talked about finding the beasts…"

"Yes, we agreed to do that together tonight, why would he go by himself?"

Katla couldn't hear what they were saying, but she thought that Elijah looked distressed. She tilted her head and looked at her brother; she didn't want him to be upset. He looked surprised when she stepped in front of him and smiled while touching his face with both hands.

"Hello, sister," he said warmly and smiled at her.

Everything was like it was supposed to be again, her brother was happy. She kissed his cheek and spun around few times with her arms spread like wings, the first rays of the morning sun were dancing with her.

"Poor girl…" Elijah muttered.

"Do not say that," Kol snapped. "She will get better."

"I am sure that she will…"

"Mother! Mother!"

The panic in Niklaus' voice made Katla to stop dancing and look at him. He was carrying Henrik in his arms.

"Henrik," Elijah gasped and ran towards them, Niklaus was panting with exhaustion.

"Mother!"

Esther and Rebekah came out running, Niklaus and Elijah placed Henrik gently on the ground. He was dead, Katla already knew that. Kol knew it too, they could both feel it. Kol wrapped his arms tightly around his sister when she started to howl, she had no other way to express her immense pain. Her mind was broken, but she could still feel pain. Kol felt pain as well; Katla could feel his tears soaking into her hair. She knew that he needed her just as much as she needed him. She would always be there for him, no matter what.


	3. Children of the light

**Warning, there's some violence in this chapter. Question, would you like more chapters about their history or would you prefer the present time already?**

* * *

**Part 3**

**Children of the light**

Italy, 1114

"Kol! Kol!"

Kol opened his eyes when he heard familiar voice, Elijah sounded everything but pleased. He hadn't heard his brother's voice for a while. It took a moment before Kol remembered where he was; apparently he was sleeping in a haystack. He noticed his black stallion and Katla's chestnut mare, but he couldn't see his sister anywhere. Quickly he stood up, although his head hurt. How much had he drunk last night? He and Katla had been traveling to the south when they had arrived to the small village which had been pretty much burned to the ground by a bunch of looting mercenaries. Kol and Katla had run into their handiwork before and unfortunately there hadn't been any survivors, aka dinner, only dead bodies lying around.

Men, women, children, even infants. None of that had meant anything to Kol, he had seen and done worse things. Katla had been very quiet; she had walked around the ruins of the village and gently touched the faces of some of the bodies of women and children while Kol had concentrated on the wine he had found from the ruins of a tavern. His sister was in every way a strange vampire. Kol stretched his arms and walked outside, the stable where he had spent the night was one of the only buildings still standing. Elijah and Nik were waiting for him outside; Nik was clearly amused while Elijah seemed very displeased.

"Brothers," Kol greeted them and yawned. "What brings you here?"

"This is unacceptable," Elijah started angrily. "You cannot demolish villages like this…"

"I did not do this," Kol cut in. "Some mercenaries did."

"You have certainly done plenty of other things," Elijah replied. "It was easy to follow your tracks."

Kol rolled his eyes, he was already bored.

"I have not done anything Nik would not have done; I have heard the rumors these peasants like to spread. Is that why you are here?"

"No, we came to warn you," Elijah stated. "About a group of very persistent hunters."

Kol's eyes widened before he burst into laughter.

"You cannot be serious, hunters?" he chuckled. "I could eat them for sport."

"That is exactly what I said," Nik said. "But you know our brother tends to worry about everything."

"These are not just any hunters," Elijah argued. "They seem to know a lot about us."

"Well, I am sure Rebekah will soon know a lot about them," Nik huffed.

Kol raised his eyebrows.

"Rebekah?"

"Yes, one of them is courting her," Nik replied.

"Honestly?" Kol chuckled. "They are not very smart then, are they?"

"Where is Katla?" Elijah asked.

"She is around here somewhere," Kol replied and looked around. "Katla!"

There was no sign of her; Kol realized that he couldn't sense her presence. Where was she? That was a stupid question; he should have seen this coming.

"Oh, sister…" Kol sighed.

"What?" Elijah asked.

"I believe she wanted to play," Kol replied and marched into the stable.

"What do you mean play?" Nik asked when he came out with the horses.

"She does that sometimes, I just wish she would have told me, she knows I love to watch."

Nik and Elijah seemed confused; they had never seen Katla playing. She had never been anything but quiet and serene when she and Kol had been with their siblings; Kol doubted that they could imagine how deadly she could be. Maybe she looked like a sweet and innocent young girl, but the reality was that she was an Original vampire, just like her siblings.

Perhaps she didn't enjoy causing mayhem like Kol and Nik, but in a way she was more dangerous than either of them. Her mind worked in a unique way; she couldn't be talked out of anything or be reasoned with, not when she decided something. Some people had been foolish enough to call her insane in front of Kol, but those people hadn't lived for long. No one insulted his sister. Kol mounted and took the reins of Katla's horse.

"Thank you for the warning, brothers, but now if you will excuse me, I need to find our sister."

"Are you kidding," Nik huffed while mounting his horse. "This I have to see."

Elijah didn't say anything, but he followed Nik's example.

"Fine, but I am warning you, do not try to intervene, she would not like that."

Kol closed his eyes and concentrated, he could always tell where Katla was, there had been a bond between them ever since they had become vampires. It was probably the only thing left of their magic. Losing that part of him had been very difficult to Kol, but it would have been even more difficult without Katla. Her presence soothed him; they helped each other to cope with their loss. Kol could interpret his sister better than anyone, he always had.

He didn't even have to think about where he was going; he instinctively knew where he could find Katla. The ride wasn't very long and the screams confirmed that he was going to the right way. The mercenaries had set up a camp on a field near the river; apparently they had been heading north. All that was left of their camp now was a bloody chaos. Judging by the body parts lying around, there had been maybe 20 of them. Some of them were still alive; their limbs ripped out like the wings of a fly. Those of them who were still able to make a sound were screaming in agony.

"Damn it," Kol muttered and dismounted. "I missed the best part."

In the middle of everything, there was Katla, she was barefoot, wearing a white dress that was now colored blood red. She had her typical sweet and patient smile on her angelic face, although she looked like an angel of death. There were four young women on their knees in front of her, they all had been badly beaten and their clothes had been torn, the men had probably taken them from the village. They all looked at Katla like she would be some kind of goddess. That wasn't anything new; Kol had seen that look before in the eyes of many women.

"Drink, my beautiful children," Katla hummed and gently touched the face of one of the women while offering her wrist. The woman drank without hesitation, her bruises were healing. Katla gave her blood to all of them and took a step back.

"You all have the light in you," she said. "It makes you pure and beautiful." She paused and glanced at the men who were still alive. "They are ugly; they tried to steal your light. They deserve to be punished."

She picked up few swords and placed them in front of the women.

"Go ahead, my dear children, take your vengeance."

One by one the women stood up and picked up the swords. Kol smiled, he loved this part. Like furies, the women attacked their abusers, shouting their rage out. Katla observed them smiling warmly like a proud mother.

"Dear lord…" Elijah muttered, Kol had forgotten his brothers completely.

Elijah looked more or less shocked, but Nik was grinning.

"Magnificent," Nik murmured.

"You have seen nothing yet," Kol replied. "I once saw one of her 'children' to neuter a man with a hot poker. Not a pretty sight, I can tell you."

"How long have this been going on?" Elijah asked, he was still shocked.

"Well, you probably remember what happened to Ragnar and those other bastards."

"Yes, but that was you, right?"

Kol shook his head.

"No. I did help a little, but that was Katla."

Elijah was speechless; he stared at his little sister. She truly looked like an angel when she turned to her brothers and smiled at them. The women were still finishing off the rest of the men, Katla jumped gracefully over few body parts and danced in the buddle of blood.

"Dance with me, brother," she hummed and reached her hand towards Kol. He zoomed next to her and took her hand, she laughed when he spun her around.

"Burn in hell you demon whore," a man on the ground was gasping.

Katla raised her eyebrows, but Kol placed his palm on her shoulder before she did anything.

"That one is mine, sister."

He smiled while ripping the man's tongue out, no one spoke to his sister like that. The four women were now covered with blood; they were all laughing and praising the goddess who had given them salvation. Katla's blood and just her presence had a very strange impact, especially in situations like this.

"Alright," Nik huffed. "It is time to clean up the mess…"

Katla stepped in front of him when he tried to approach the women.

"My dear, dear brother," she hummed and touched his face. "You will not touch these precious children."

Nik's eyebrows furrowed, but Kol stepped next to Katla before Nik managed to say anything.

"Believe me, she means it. Back off."

Nik didn't seem to know what to think, Katla kept smiling at him and kissed his cheek.

"You are beautiful, my dear brother, the light will one day shine for you."

Nik raised his eyebrows, but he couldn't help but smile, there was something about Katla that affected even him like that.

"My silly sister," he huffed and kissed Katla's forehead. "Fine then, keep your children."

"They are not mine to keep," she replied. "They will spread their wings and fly."

"Sure, why not."

Katla turned to look at Elijah, he seemed tense. Gracefully she moved in front of him and tilted her head.

"Why is my brother sad?"

"I am not sad," Elijah replied. "I am just…surprised. You are a child…"

"They are children," Katla corrected gently and touched Elijah's cheek. "Beautiful children. I am a mother, not a child."

"Yes, I know, but…"

"We are all the children of the light; I can be your child. Will you smile for me, father?"

She blinked her eyes like an innocent child and smiled warmly, Elijah looked at her for a brief moment before he smiled as well.

"Oh, Katla…"

She hugged him tightly and took his hand, wanting to dance. He didn't refuse her, not many people did. Kol smiled when he saw the pure childlike joy on her face, she was happy. Yes, she truly was in every way a strange vampire.


	4. Ugly

**Thank you for all the feedback, I'm sorry for upsetting the guest reviewer. Again, I want to warn you that there will be dark themes in this story; this won't be warm and fuzzy. **

* * *

**Part 4**

**Ugly**

France, 1349

The Great Pestilence. The Great Plague. The Black Death. The Great Mortality. The Punishment from God. People had many names for this deadly disease that was rapidly spreading across the Europe. Even though Kol had seen all kinds of things, this was new even to him. He was curiously observing the monks who slowly made their way across the town; they were whipping themselves and begging for God's forgiveness. Judging by the bodies piled on wagons, ready to be transported to the huge mass craves outside the town, God didn't seem to be in a forgiving mood.

Kol had always found it strange how humans thought that some higher power would actually care if they would live or die. Well, whatever cute little fairytale made their miserable existence more tolerable. Right now it didn't seem very tolerable though. All he saw was crying or dying people and those who were desperately trying to retain some kind of order. The reek of death was everywhere, but that didn't really bother Kol. What bothered him was how terrible this nasty disease made the blood taste like. He had tried not to feed on those who were sick, but it was getting more difficult to find healthy people. Carelessly he walked across the street; all this whining was boring him.

_"No, no, monsieur,"_ some man said in French. _"You must not go there, turn back."_

Kol ignored him, he was aware that this part of town was full of sick people. It made no difference to him; he needed to find his sister. They were planning to leave town tonight, although this damn disease seemed to be everywhere. He stopped in front of a small shack; he could tell that Katla was inside. The front door was wide open and he was able to march in without an invitation.

"Katla?"

"Here, brother," his sister's calm voice said, she was sitting on the armchair in front of the fireplace. Kol took a quick look around and noticed a woman's body lying on the bed; she had been dead for days. There were two dead children lying beside her.

"What are you…" he started, but he didn't finish his sentence when he noticed the small creature in Katla's arms. It was a little girl, maybe 2 or 3 years old, Katla was gently cradling her lifeless body. The child hadn't been dead for long, 30 minutes the most. Tears were coursing down Katla's cheeks, she was humming some lullaby. Judging by the buboes, the child had been on the final stage of the disease.

"I took her pain away," Katla said quietly. "She can fly now."

"I can see that," Kol said gently and placed his palm on Katla's shoulder. "You did well, sister."

Katla kissed the child's forehead before slowly standing up; she carried her over to the bed and gently placed her next to her mother.

"I can see them," she muttered. "All of them, they are singing to me. Can you hear them, brother?"

"No," Kol replied and wrapped his arms around his sister. "I am not special like you, sister. They do not want to sing to me."

She pressed her face against his shoulder; her body was shaking from the sobs.

"My poor children…"

"There, there," Kol hummed and stroked Katla's hair. "You know what; I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?"

"Yes, I found something small and furry that was all alone and needed someone to take care of him."

Katla pulled away and looked at him.

"Do you mean…"

Kol smiled and nodded.

"That's right, I found you a kitten."

Katla's face brightened, she smiled warmly.

"For me?"

"Yes, he is waiting for you in our carriage. Shall we go?"

Katla nodded and kissed his cheek.

"I want to name him after you, brother."

"I would prefer if you wouldn't," Kol huffed. "But I know, how about you name him after Nik, he is as sweet as a kitten."

Katla giggled, she liked the idea. Kol wrapped an arm around her and led her outside; they had a long journey ahead of them.

* * *

England, 1492

Katla tilted her head and smiled while looking at the human woman standing in front of her, she looked just like Tatia. Katla hadn't known Tatia well, but she knew that Niklaus and Elijah had fancied her. The human was smiling at her politely; Elijah had just introduced her as Katerina. Katla observed her for a moment before raising her hands and touching the woman's warm cheeks. Katerina tried to keep the smile on her face, but she was confused.

"Sister," Niklaus huffed. "Manners."

"I do not think that she means any harm, brother," Elijah said.

No, Katla didn't mean any harm, she was just curious. She touched people when she felt like it and she said what she was thinking. If she didn't want someone's company, she walked away without giving them any explanations. It made no difference to her how other people saw her. Most people thought that she was insane, but she really wasn't. Perhaps her thoughts were weird to other people and she saw the world in her own way, but that was just the way she was, the way she had always been.

She had thoughts and feelings, even though she wasn't able to show them in a way that most people would have considered normal. She loved her family, especially Kol, and she would have given her life for any of them. The world she saw was a strange place, sometimes it was dark, but there was also light. Katla believed that the things she saw weren't just in her head, she actually could see things other people couldn't. Sometimes she was too lost in her own world, but Kol always knew how to bring her back.

"I like your skin; it is so warm and soft," she said.

"Thank you, my lady," Katerina managed to reply, although she seemed even more confused.

"Forgive my sister, she is… a very special young lady," Niklaus cut in.

Katla smiled at him.

"You are special too, brother."

"Yes, yes," Niklaus huffed and tapped her shoulder. "Elijah, I believe our sister would like to dance."

"Shall we?" Elijah asked smiling and bowed.

Katla giggled and curtsied, she loved to dance. First she hugged Niklaus and kissed his cheek.

"I wish you all the happiness on your birthday, my dear brother."

"Thank you," he replied, his tone had softened a little. He stayed with Katerina when Elijah led Katla in the middle of the hall. She noticed Kol talking with some pretty human woman, he was smiling charmingly. Rebekah was talking with some human man; she looked up and gave Katla a smile. Elijah kept looking at Katerina, he seemed distressed. Perhaps Katla was weird, but she was more perceptive than most people thought. She saw many things, but she couldn't really understand all of them.

After the dance she wanted to go outside so she did. The night was beautiful, she loved the night sky. She danced alone in the garden and saw the bright lights surrounding her. Those lights were pure energy, spirits. There was energy everywhere, but for some reason other people couldn't see that. She was happy and she wanted to stay like that, but suddenly the lights were gone. She heard sobbing and begging. One of Niklaus's birthday guests was trying to hurt a maid; he had trapped her against the wall of the stable. All Katla saw now was darkness, but she smiled, just like she always did. She was never angry, she didn't shout, she just smiled.

"You are ugly," she said sweetly. "And filthy." The man didn't have time to do anything when Katla ripped him in pieces, limb by limb. She was covered with his blood, but the sweet smile stayed on her face the whole time. The man's screams meant nothing to her, but they alarmed some of the guards and finally her brothers. The guards didn't dare to approach her, when Kol and Elijah arrived she was calmingly stroking the hair of the sobbing maid.

"My poor child…"

Elijah didn't say much anything, he simply offered to look after the maid. Katla felt the cold darkness inside her until Kol placed his palm on her shoulder.

"You know, we did not bring Nik a birthday gift," he stated. "How rude of us, how about…" He paused and lifted the man's hand. "…we give him a hand?"

Katla broke into a snigger, they both laughed so hard that the guards started to back away. All the darkness was gone and everything was like it was supposed to be again.


	5. Strange romance

**Part 5**

**Strange romance**

Rome, 1520

"What?" Elijah, Nik and Rebekah asked simultaneously, they were stunned.

Kol rolled his eyes and huffed in annoyance, he wouldn't have wanted to repeat himself; the whole thing was already unpleasant enough.

"Katla has a suitor. Sort of."

"You are kidding, right?" Nik huffed.

"No, I am afraid not."

"Who is this man?" Elijah asked harshly and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Who cares, what I want to know is why he is not dead yet," Nik snapped. "This is our little sister we are talking about…"

"Yes, I am aware of that," Kol interrupted him coolly. He wasn't going to listen to anyone saying that he wouldn't do anything to look after Katla. "The situation is…complicated."

"What do you mean complicated?" Rebekah asked. "She is a child…"

"She has not been a child for a very long time; she is just as old as we are."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Nik snapped. "You know damn well that she is not like us, she is…"

"Yes?" Kol asked icily when Nik didn't finish his sentence. "She is what?"

Nik pressed his lips together; he didn't seem pleased at all.

"I think we all know the answer to that. But that does not mean I would love her any less, she is a special girl and she needs our protection. I thought that you would be the first person to understand that."

"If you think that I would not do anything for her…"

"Clearly you do not; otherwise you would have ended this nonsense."

Kol's eyes narrowed, he has had enough.

"You think I should have done like you have done to Bekah for so many times, kill the person Katla cares about and break her heart?"

"Yes!" Nik snapped. "She is not capable of making this kind of decisions!"

"How the hell would you know that!" Kol shouted back. "You have never bothered to really get to know her!"

"Enough, both of you," Elijah said firmly. "This is not helping Katla."

Kol and Nik glared at each other but neither of them said anything. Kol hoped that his siblings wouldn't have showed up right now, he have had enough problems without them. Unfortunately Nik had decided to follow a lead that could take him to Katerina Petrova, the traitorous little doppelganger who had managed to run from him almost 30 years ago. After all that time Nik was still acting like an obsessed lunatic.

Kol and Katla had stayed in Rome for few years; they had both liked it here. Everything had been great before Katla had brought home her "angel" as she called him. Obviously Kol had been shocked; Katla had never shown interest towards any man. This man, or a boy, had been the last thing he had ever expected. Kol still wasn't sure what to think, but unfortunately he knew that he couldn't control Katla, he doubted that anyone could, not when she decided something.

Of course his first concern had been her safety, although he knew that this boy couldn't hurt her even if he would want to. As far as he knew, and he had made sure that he knew a lot, their relationship wasn't physical, but that didn't really help. He was jealous, no matter how hard he tried to deny it. Yet he knew that he couldn't kill the boy, just like he wouldn't have killed the kittens and other pets Katla had kept along the years. Hopefully this boy wasn't more than a pet to her, how could he be?

"Where is she?" Elijah continued.

"In her room," Kol replied.

"Alone?" Rebekah asked sharply.

"No."

"Are you kidding me?" Nik snapped. "I will show you right now how you should have handled this…"

"Hello, Nik," Katla's calm voice said from the door. She was wearing a coral and creamy dress and she had a bronze cross pendant around her neck, those were very popular in Rome. She smiled while looking at her siblings.

"I am happy to see you all."

"We are happy to see you too," Elijah replied and took a step towards her. "But…"

Katla zoomed in front of Elijah and hugged him before he could finish his sentence.

"My brother… I thought about you when I felt the summer rain."

"That's nice, but I really must…"

"Bekah!" she cheered and hugged her sister. "You are beautiful."

"Thank you," Rebekah replied and touched Katla's cheek. "So are you, little sister."

"Nik…"

Katla smiled when she approached her brother and Nik allowed her to hug him before grabbing her arms.

"What is this I heard about you having a suitor?" he demanded.

Katla's expression didn't change when she turned to look at Kol.

"Brother…"

"I am sorry, but I needed to tell them before they would have seen your… friend."

"His name is Vicenzo," Katla replied smiling.

"Yes, I know," Kol muttered, trying to keep his tone neutral.

Katla moved in front of him and touched his face with both hands.

"My dear brother…"

"We would like to meet this Vicenzo," Elijah stated.

Katla smiled and nodded.

"Of course."

She walked over to the door and called for him.

"_Il mio angelo?"_

It didn't take long when the young man hobbled to the living room, Kol almost burst into laughter when he saw the shock on the faces of his siblings. Vicenzo was a very short boy, probably 15 or 16 and his face was grotesquely disfigured. His left leg was shorter than the right, making him to hobble. He had bright blue eyes and dark hair; he kept his head down when he entered the room. Katla moved next to him and took his hand; none of her siblings were able to speak when she introduced them to the young man.

He was very shy and timid; he never looked anyone, except Katla, in the eyes. Kol had more or less got used to his appearance by now, but he honestly couldn't understand what Katla saw in him. Yes, she had told him how beautiful the boy's soul was and he most definitely worshiped her, but he still couldn't understand. Katla's thumb stroked the boy's wrist while she spoke to him in Italian; her tone was warm and kind.

"_It-it-it is an honor to meet you,"_ the boy finally managed to stutter.

Nik and Rebekah were still speechless, but Elijah's manners kicked in quickly.

"_It is nice to meet you too, young man,"_ he stated, he managed to sound admirably neutral.

Katla kissed Vicenzo's cheek and asked him to wait for her in her room. Everyone was quiet for a while after the boy had left; Katla was looking at her siblings smiling patiently.

"What…" Rebekah finally muttered. "Sister, why would you… I mean…"

"My angel is beautiful," Katla replied. "He has the light in him."

"How did you meet him?" Elijah asked.

"He was all alone, cold and hungry. People had hurt him, called him ugly, but they could not kill his light. He tried to protect a precious child and the ugly men almost killed him. I punished them and I asked my angel to share his light with me." Katla paused, her smile was becoming sadder. "A creature of darkness needs light sometimes."

"You are not a creature of darkness," Elijah assured.

"I am," she said calmly. "I do not want to get lost in that darkness."

"You won't," Kol said firmly. "You know I will always look after you."

She smiled and gently kissed his cheek.

"I know, my dear brother, and my heart will always belong to you."

With that she walked out, she often did that when she had said everything she wanted to say.

"Well…" Elijah muttered after a moment of silence. "That was…"

"Uh huh," Rebekah murmured.

Nik didn't say anything, his face was blank.

"Still feel like killing the boy?" Kol huffed.

Nik crossed his arms; he didn't seem pleased at all.

"The thing is, Nik, that you cannot control her any more than I can and I will not let you to cause her any grief. You will simply have to accept that."


	6. Blessed

**Part 6**

**Blessed**

2 days later

"That must be the most disturbing thing I have ever seen," Klaus murmured.

"Somehow I doubt that," Elijah huffed. "You cannot deny that she looks happy."

They were looking at Katla and her "suitor" who were sitting on the bench in the garden. She was feeding him grapes and planting gentle kisses all over his disfigured face. They both laughed when she whispered something in his ear, he was looking at her adoringly.

"Come on," Klaus snorted. "Are you honestly telling me that this looks normal to you?"

"Who are we to say what is normal?" Elijah replied. "We have lived centuries and we drink blood, I doubt that most people would consider that normal."

Klaus rolled his eyes; Elijah certainly knew how to annoy him.

"She is not hurting anyone and she is happy," Elijah continued. "Why would we deny that from her?"

"Because we both know that she has certain…limitations, I doubt that she even understands this kinds of things."

"She is not a child," Elijah pointed out. "Yes, perhaps she is a little… peculiar, but that is a part of who she is. Does she not have the right to be happy?"

"Of course she does, but not like this. Am I the only one who cares about her wellbeing, how could this possibly end well?"

"Let it go, Niklaus," Elijah stated firmly. "This is her decision to make, not ours."

Klaus stayed in the garden when Elijah headed back inside, he had no intention to let this one go. Finally Katla stood up and told the boy that she would return soon. As soon as she had zoomed away Klaus was about to march to the boy, but Katla appeared in front of him before he managed to do that.

"Brother," she greeted him smiling.

He crossed his arms and looked at her sternly; he needed to do this for her own good.

"Do you wish to join us?" she asked. "The sunlight will make your skin warm. I like when my skin feels warm."

"No," Klaus replied firmly. "I do not wish to join you; I will end this nonsense right now. That boy will not come near you again."

Katla looked at him and tilted her head.

"Why would you say such a thing?" she asked calmly.

"Enough," he snapped and grabbed her shoulders. "You will obey me, sister. I forbid you to continue this… absurdity."

Katla's smile was patient; she wasn't in any way offended.

"Our feelings are pure," she replied. "Our souls have entwined."

"What?" Klaus snapped. "If that boy has touched you…"

Katla sighed and touched Klaus's cheek.

"Pure love is not physical, my dear brother. It is beautiful and unconditional. My angel allows me to enjoy his light and he is brave enough to face my darkness. There is no greater gift and I wish you will one day be fortunate enough to find such blessing."

Klaus huffed and rolled his eyes, his sister certainly was peculiar, as Elijah had discreetly put it.

"The only blessing I want is our father's head on a stick," he snorted. "I am proud to be what I am, I feel no shame or remorse, why would I? We are superior creatures, humans are nothing but food."

"We are what we are," Katla replied. "I wish you do not get lost. We all need guidance sometimes."

"I do not need guidance; I need you to understand what I am saying. I am only trying to protect you."

"I know, brother, and I love you for it. I will always love you, but I will not allow you to take my angel from me."

"Come on," he snorted. "What are you going to do, turn the boy?"

"No, that would be a cruel thing to do. He does not want that and I would never kill his light."

Klaus raised his eyebrows.

"What are you saying?"

There was sadness in Katla's eyes, but she smiled warmly.

"He is not mine to keep, one day he will fly away. Until that day comes, I hope to give him the same happiness he has given me."

Klaus really wasn't sure what to say. For the first time he actually saw that Katla wasn't a child and there was some rationality in the way her mind worked. She understood that the boy would eventually die and she accepted that. Perhaps Klaus couldn't understand her, but how could he take this from her? Sure he had killed some of Rebekah's lovers without giving the matter another thought, but this was different. Katla did things in her own way, why would falling in love be an exception? Maybe the whole thing seemed abnormal to Klaus and probably to everyone else, but Klaus had no doubt that to Katla it was completely normal. She looked into his eyes and cupped his face.

"Will you allow me to keep my happiness, brother?"

Klaus bit his bottom lip, he hated when she looked at him like that. There was something about her that brought out his protective side; a part of him would always see her as a child.

"Fine," he snorted. "But if he ever does anything to hurt you I will make him wish that he would be dead."

She hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek.

"I know that someday you will be blessed too," she stated and went back to the boy. Klaus sighed; that had gone well. Yet he couldn't deny that Katla looked happy when she took the boy's hand.

"Good choice," Kol's voice suddenly said. "I would have killed you if you would have hurt her."

"You could have tried," Klaus snorted.

They were both quiet for a while, looking at Katla and the boy. Kol was jealous; there was no doubt about that. For some reason Klaus didn't even feel like mocking him because of it. When he looked at his sister a ridiculous thought crossed his mind. If there was such thing than real love, it would probably look like that.

* * *

10 years later

Kol stayed back and looked at Katla who was standing on a cliff. She was wearing a white dress, she was barefoot and her long hair was flying in the wind. She was gently holding a bronze vessel and humming some song Kol didn't recognize. He had been more than worried about what would happen after the boy would die, but Katla had been very calm, he hadn't seen her shedding a tear. The boy had been sick a lot, Kol honestly hadn't understood why Katla had kept him, not to mention nursed him.

"Blessed journey, my love," Katla hummed and threw the ashes into the wind. After that she dropped the vessel and stared in front of her frozen like a statue. Slowly Kol approached her and placed his palm on her shoulder. She let out a sob and leaned her head on his shoulder. Neither of them said anything, he could tell that she just needed to be close to him. The sun was setting, turning the sky the shades of red, orange and pink. Kol couldn't remember the last time he would have actually paid attention to the sunset, things like that had ceased to matter a long time ago. Hand in hand he and Katla stood there until the first stars appeared in the sky.

"It was worth the pain," Katla said quietly.

"What?"

"Love."

Kol didn't say anything; it was better to stay quiet than say what he was thinking. He didn't want Katla to love anyone else than him.


	7. The Great Miseries of War

**Part 7**

**The Great Miseries of War**

Bílá Hora (The White Mountain), near Prague, 1620

Religion. Kol had never understood the point of it. Seeing over 40 000 men to slaughter each other because their rulers, or in many cases employers, didn't share the same religious believes was just… amusing. He had seen more wars than he could remember, humans slaughtered each other all the time. Their weapons had evolved from swords and crossbows to pistols and muskets, but the goal of any battle had still remained the same, to wipe the enemy out.

The battlefield was just as bloody and chaotic as all the others Kol had seen, there were dead, dying and wounded men everywhere. The Protestant rebels had clearly lost this battle and Prague, the Spanish army was already marching towards the capital of Bohemia. The Spanish king wanted to converse the whole country to the Roman Catholic faith. Fortunately Kol and Katla had left from Prague this morning; the outcome of the battle hadn't been a big surprise. The smell of blood filled the air; it awoke Kol's predatorily instincts. He and Katla were on their horses, observing the battlefield.

"I think I will have a bite before we move on," he stated and looked at his sister. "Are you hungry?"

She shook her head; she had been very quiet the whole morning. He knew her well enough for not to ask any questions when she was like this, she would tell him what she was thinking when she was ready. He suspected that she was still upset for finding the body of a young girl yesterday; she had been violated and brutally beaten to death. The mercenaries who the Protestants used hadn't got paid for a while, so some of them thought that they had the right to take payment from the peasants.

"Alright, I will be right back."

Kol dismounted and headed towards the battlefield, dinner was definitely served. Normally he didn't like to feed like this, but right now this would do just fine. All kinds of vultures had already appeared. There were crows and ravens, but also people who were stealing everything they could from the dead or dying soldiers. Kol grabbed one of these human vultures and sank his fangs into his neck, feeding was more fun when the prey was able to feel fear. The other vultures got over their shock quickly and tried to run, but Kol was still hungry so he caught few of them.

The others could run as far as they could, he really didn't care. After he had satisfied his hunger, he turned back to the horses, Katla was gone. Quickly he looked around and saw her walking in the middle of the battlefield. Some of the wounded soldiers begged her to help them, but she didn't react to them in any way. She was humming quietly and finally she stopped next to a man who had lost both of his legs. He was barely conscious; she kneeled down next to him.

_"Please…"_ the man said weakly in German. _"Kill…me."_

Katla touched the man's cheek and looked at him calmly.

_"Sweet dreams,"_ she said and snapped his neck.

After that she stood up and walked back to the horses.

"Why him?" Kol asked after he and Katla had mounted.

"He deserved to sleep," Katla replied.

"How did you know that?"

"His soul was not tainted like mine."

"Your soul is not tainted, sister."

They rode quietly for couple of hours. Finally they arrived to a small tavern; it was as good place as any to spend the night. Kol wasn't sure yet where they were going, but that didn't matter, they could go anywhere they wanted.

"Do you want your own room?" he asked.

Katla shook her head; she hadn't spoken a word for a while.

"May I sleep in your bed, brother?"

"Yes, of course."

Clearly things were worse than he had thought, something was very wrong with her. She curled up against him as soon as they lied down; the day had been very long.

"I am sorry," she said quietly.

"For what?"

"For being a burden to you."

"What?"

He pulled away and looked at her.

"What are you talking about, you are not a burden."

She didn't say anything; she was just staring in front of her.

"That poor child…" she muttered. "I should have been her."

Kol frowned; it took few seconds before he understood what she was talking about.

"The girl you found… What do you mean you should have been her?"

Tears were forming in her eyes, but she didn't make a sound.

"Hey… Sister, please talk to me."

"So much pain…" she muttered. "So much darkness… The light will abandon me… I cannot tell what is real… My angel… They said they will burn me. They should have burned me."

Kol needed a moment before he was able to reply, seeing Katla like this really shocked him.

"Are you talking about those bastards who…"

"I am lost, brother," she murmured. "I need the light."

"What can I do?" Kol asked, he hated to feel so helpless. Finding that girl must have triggered this. Katla had never spoken about what had happened to her before they had become vampires, but clearly the whole thing was still hidden somewhere inside her.

"Please tell me what to do, sister."

She didn't say anything; she just pressed her face against his chest. Carefully he wrapped his arms around her, hoping to offer her at least some kind of comfort. Seeing her struggling like this was very difficult for him.

"I love you, brother," she murmured.

"I love you too," he replied. "I always will."

* * *

Spain, 1720

Katla was dancing in a field and reaching her arms towards the night sky. She was happy and peaceful; she wanted to stay right here. Kol had gone to the village nearby and Katla didn't think that he would be back any time soon. He had caused a lot of mayhem lately; he had become even crueler. He was never cruel to her, he always looked after her. She looked after him too in her own way. Eternal life alone would have been a terrible fate. Katla loved all her siblings, but she knew that Kol was the one who needed her and she would never leave him.

When he smiled at her, she saw the person he had been when they had still been humans. No one else got to see that, only her. She hoped that they could always look after each other. Slowly she lied down on the ground and looked at the stars. She wanted to sleep outside tonight, like she sometimes did. Usually Kol came to look for her before dawn and carried her home or placed a blanket over her and lied down next to her. She would have got home by herself eventually, but she loved the nights they had spent looking at the stars together.

No words were needed; sometimes they were quiet for hours, holding each other's hand. She closed her eyes and allowed her body to relax, but suddenly she felt it. Kol… Her eyes flew open and she was on her feet in a fraction of a second. She had never moved so fast, she could tell that something had happened to Kol. The village wasn't far; she saw the flames and the smoke before she reached it.

"Kol!"

Where was he, where?

"Kol!"

"Hello, sister," Nik's voice said from behind her back.

Katla turned around and ran to him; tears were coursing down her cheeks.

"Brother, please help me, I must find Kol."

"He is fine," Nik replied."No need to worry."

Katla shook her head.

"No, he is not fine, I felt it."

Nik pressed his lips together and wrapped his arms around her.

"We need to stay together," he said. "We will sail to the new world."

Katla gasped when she felt the sharp pain in her chest, Nik pulled away and held her gently in his arms.

"Brother?"

He lowered his head and kissed her cheek. That was the last thing she felt before the darkness took her.

"Forgive me, sister."


	8. We are family

**Part 8**

**We are family**

"Niklaus!" Elijah gasped when Klaus carried Katla's daggered body towards their carriage. "What did you do?"

Klaus pressed his lips together; he couldn't deny that he felt guilty. Katla hadn't deserved this, but he didn't have a choice.

"This needed to be done," he replied firmly.

"What? None of this chaos was her doing…"

"That is not the point," Klaus snapped and turned to look at Elijah, holding Katla gently in his arms. "How do you think she would have reacted when she would have found out about us daggering Kol? Would she have simply come with us peacefully?"

Elijah looked at his little sister, he was clearly distressed.

"This is wrong, Niklaus…."

"Yes, I know, but this is for her own good, we both know that she can hardly function without Kol. He brought this on himself by purposely drawing Mikael's attention with his rampage; unfortunately he made our poor sister a collateral damage."

Klaus touched Katla's cheek while he spoke; he hoped that she was in peace now.

"Mikael is closing in on us as we speak, thanks to Kol, so we need to get going, the ship waits."

"Perhaps we should have allowed Kol and Katla to stay here," Elijah murmured. "I find it hard to believe that father would hurt her."

"Come on," Klaus snorted. "Maybe he let her go once, but that does not mean he would do it again."

According to Kol, he and Katla had run into Mikael few decades ago after Katla's "suitor" had died. Kol hadn't faced their father himself, but Katla had and by some miracle she had walked away unharmed. Not even Kol knew what exactly had happened between Katla and Mikael, she had only mentioned that she had hugged her father and told him that seeing him eased her pain for losing her angel. Klaus didn't think for a second that Mikael would have felt sympathy for her; he must have had some other reason to let her go.

"We need to stay together," he continued. "After all, we are a family."

* * *

New Orleans, 1880

Kol gasped when his eyes flew open, he had never felt worse. Every part of his body was hurting, his mouth was dry and he was starving. None of that mattered, his first thought was Katla. No more than a second later he was in a sitting position, scanning his surroundings. The room, that seemed to be a big bedroom, was lighted up with candles. Kol's eyebrows furrowed when he saw that he was in a coffin, there was another coffin next to his.

"Hello, brother," Nik's voice said before Kol managed to reach towards the other coffin.

"You," Kol hissed. "I will kill you…"

"Easy now," Nik stated calmly and motioned few humans standing next to the wall to approach him. "Here is a little peace offering; I would imagine that you are quite hungry."

"What have you done to Katla?" Kol growled, ignoring his brother's pathetic attempt to appease him. "If you have hurt her…"

"She is right here," Nik cut in and walked over to the other coffin. "She should wake up soon."

Kol got out of his coffin and sat down on the floor next to the other coffin, his body wasn't completely functional yet. He was hungrier than ever before, but he ignored that and concentrated on his sister. Her coffin looked nicer than his, her head was resting on a silk pillow.

"Where are we?" Kol asked icily without looking at his brother.

"In New Orleans," he replied. "It's a city in America."

"You brought us to a colony?" Kol snorted.

"It's a little more than that these days."

Kol looked up and glared at his brother.

"How long have we been daggered?"

"It's 1880," Nik replied.

Kol didn't say anything; he was too apoplectic to speak. Gently he touched Katla's cheek; she moved her fingers before opening her eyes. She didn't look scared or confused, her eyes met his immediately.

"Sister?"

She smiled and reached her shaky hand towards his face, he leaned down so she could touch him.

"I was flying," she muttered weakly. "The stars… They all spoke to me… It was beautiful…"

He kissed her forehead and stood up, they needed to feed. Carelessly he grabbed one of the men standing on line and brought his wrist in front of Katla's lips.

"Drink, sister."

She was still smiling when her fangs came out, Kol grabbed the man's other wrist and together they fed. She didn't want another one, but he certainly did, it didn't take him long to drain all the humans Nik had brought for them.

"Katla?" Nik muttered while Kol was feeding. She was still lying in the coffin, looking at the ceiling with a calm smile on her face.

"May I help you up, sister?"

She didn't say anything, she simply looked at him and even though there was no hatred or even anger in her eyes, only calmness, her look made him to bow his head. Slowly she held out her hand, allowing Nik to help her to her feet. Curiously she looked around and spun around few times before hopping towards the door. Nik made no attempt to stop her, she ran into someone as soon as she opened the door.

"Marcellus," Nik muttered tensely when Katla tilted her head and observed the young vampire. "Don't make any sudden movements."

Kol dropped the body of the last human on the floor and looked at his sister. This seemed interesting. The young vampire looked confused, he was cautiously looking at Katla who leaned closer and touched his face with both hands.

"Katla?" Nik said as calmly as he could. "Could you come here, sister? Please."

Kol grinned; did Nik actually care about this young vampire? They both knew how unpredictable Katla was; she could kiss the young vampire or kill him before anyone could stop her. Kol had no intention to intervene, unless Nik would try to even touch Katla.

"Dear boy," Katla hummed and walked past the young vampire.

"What…" he muttered, looking at Nik.

"I will explain later," Nik muttered.

Kol went after Katla and found her outside, looking at the sky. They were both quiet for a long while; he didn't think that he had ever enjoyed the fresh air more. Yet he felt that he truly needed a bath and he most definitely wanted to change his clothes.

"What do you think?" he asked. "What should we do with Nik?"

She smiled and zoomed back inside, he had trouble to keep up with her. Nik was in the living room with Elijah and Rebekah, clearly they were waiting for Kol and Katla.

"Sister," Elijah said warmly. Katla smiled and hugged him and Rebekah. She stopped in front of Nik and touched his cheek.

"You hurt us, Nik," she said calmly.

"It gave me no pleasure to hurt _you_, sister," he replied.

Kol rolled his eyes; apparently that was Nik's idea of an apology. Katla's smile grew wider; gently she kissed Nik's cheek before snapping his neck.

"I forgive you, brother," she said cheerfully.

Elijah and Rebekah looked shocked, but Kol burst into laughter.

"Katla," Elijah gasped. "What did you do?"

She placed Nik gently on the floor and turned to look at Elijah.

"Love is painful sometimes," she replied. "In my dream I saw them, all of them, drowning in the crimson water. The color of life and death."

With that she hopped out, leaving Elijah and Rebekah to stare after her.

* * *

When Klaus opened his eyes, he was nothing but furious, he was lying on the living room floor.

"Katla," he growled and jumped to his feet.

"Calm down, Niklaus," Elijah's voice said.

"I will teach that girl some manners," he snarled, ignoring his brother. She had actually dared to snap his neck. No one had ever done that and she couldn't have either, not if she wouldn't have managed to catch him off guard.

"Where is she?" he demanded.

"In the room you prepared for her, but…"

That was all Klaus needed to hear; he zoomed to her room and yanked the door open. She was in the bathtub, giggling and blowing soap bubbles. Kol was lying on her bed; lazily he stood up and glared at Klaus warningly.

"Katla," Klaus snapped.

Calmly she looked at him and smiled.

"Look, brother," she said and blew some more soap bubbles. "They are beautiful."

He crossed his arms, unsure of what to do next. Obviously he needed to punish her, but to be honest he wasn't sure how to do that. She was laughing joyfully like a child.

"Do you want to try?" she asked.

"I don't think so," he muttered. "About what you did…"

"You hurt Kol," she cut in smiling. "I love you, brother, but no one hurts my Kol."

Klaus could have tried to explain to her how Kol had endangered them all, but he knew that would make no difference, not to her. She smiled patiently, waiting for him to reply.

"Fine," he snorted. "Are we good now?"

She looked happy when she stood up, her naked body covered only with bubbles.

"Woah, woah…" Klaus started and turned around as quickly as he could, but Katla didn't seem in any way embarrassed or uncomfortable. Kol chuckled while quickly wrapping a towel around her before she ran to Klaus and hugged him.

"My brother…"

"Yes, yes," he muttered and tapped her back. "I missed you too, sister."


	9. Young and fragile

**Warning, some mild mature content and language.**

* * *

**Part 9**

**Young and fragile**

1 day later

"Well…" Marcellus muttered. "No offence, but is your sister a little…"

"Watch it," Klaus warned. "Especially when Kol is near, he can be very…protective of her. But I won't allow anyone to say disrespectful things about her either. She's a special girl."

"Right…"

Katla was in the garden, dancing with Rebekah, who was teaching her the latest trend dance of the society of New Orleans. They were both laughing; Klaus was pleased to see both of his sisters happy. Katla was wearing one of Rebekah's dresses, it didn't fit her perfectly, but she would have her own wardrobe soon.

"She looks so young and fragile," Marcellus murmured. "It's hard to believe that she's as old as the rest of you."

"Yes…I still see her as a child sometimes."

"What's her story? I mean has she always been…special?"

"Yes, I suppose she has," Klaus muttered. "She has always had quite a vivacious imagination. But don't let her appearance to fool you, she can be very brutal."

Marcellus observed the dancing girl disbelievingly.

"Her?"

"You better believe it. In certain situations she doesn't hesitate or show mercy."

"What are those situations?"

Klaus smiled, Katla was giggling when Rebekah spun her around.

"Somehow I think you will find that out soon enough."

* * *

Few days later

Katla was standing in the corner and looking around in the hall, it was full of people. She was wearing a white and pink ball gown, it was silk trimmed with satin. Bodice had low, oval neck, short sleeves, empire waist and trailing queue, white cotton lining. Skirt had ruffles, which Katla liked. Nik had wanted to throw a celebration in order to introduce Kol and Katla to the society of New Orleans. The orchestra was playing and people were dancing, Katla observed them curiously.

She saw humans, vampires, werewolves and witches. This New Orleans seemed like an interesting place. She smiled when she saw the different colors of energies floating in the air. Magic had a strong energy flow and she missed feeling it inside her. She had always enjoyed touching witches and that was probably the reason why Kol enjoyed their company, many of his lovers had been witches.

Right now he was dancing with a pretty young witch; Katla had told him that she didn't want to dance. Rebekah was dancing with a human man, but she kept looking at Marcellus, the young vampire Nik had asked Katla for not to touch. He had asked, not ordered. Elijah was standing with a group of people across the room, they were talking.

"Are you having a good time?" Nik asked, he had appeared next to her.

"There are many people here," she replied. "Some of them smell nice."

"Yes, I suppose they do. Would you like to dance, sister?"

Katla felt like dancing now, so she gave him her hand. He smiled and led her to the dance floor; she looked at the musicians and the beautiful colors their music created. Every note of every instrument looked different, like a priceless piece of art. The whole world was like a piece of art, there was energy everywhere. She couldn't see it when her darkness took over, but now she could because she was happy. The light was with her, it filled her with joy. She smiled and kissed Nik's cheek before they switched partners, she danced with Kol next. The witch didn't look happy; she looked at Kol over Nik's shoulder.

"You like her?" Katla asked absentmindedly.

Kol raised his eyebrows.

"Who? Oh, her. Sure, why not, she's not unpleasant to look at."

"She's pretty, I want to touch her."

"You and me both, sister," Kol chuckled and kissed her forehead. "So, what do you think about this celebration?"

"I like the colors," she replied.

"That's nice. How many witches can you see here?"

"Six."

"Six? I counted five."

She shook her head.

"No, six. One, two, three, four, five, six."

Katla pointed at them while she counted.

"Ah. I missed that one. How many wolves?"

Kol's tone of voice was loathing, as always when he talked about werewolves. He had hated wolves ever since they had lost poor Henrik.

"Eight."

"Hmm, unfortunately I can smell them. Apparently Nik and Elijah have made some kind of deal with them. How many vampires?"

"Fifteen."

"And the rest are humans?"

"Yes."

Katla didn't need to hesitate even for a second before answering. Different creatures had different kind of energy; she could see what they were by just looking at them. Only Kol knew that she could do that, although it had taken her a long time to make him understand it. She couldn't really understand it herself; she had always seen the colors. Also spirits had energy, sometimes they spoke to her. She couldn't understand what they were saying, but they had beautiful voices. She wrapped her arms tightly around Kol while they danced; she wanted to hold on the perfect feeling of happiness. She danced with Elijah and Marcellus; the young vampire didn't speak much. Katla didn't speak either, she smiled and observed him.

"You look lovely, Miss Katla," he stated politely after a moment of silence.

"Are you happy?" she asked.

He looked confused.

"Pardon?"

She smiled and cupped his face.

"We should search for happiness. It may hurt, but in the end nothing else matters."

He didn't know how to reply; she kissed his cheek and walked away. She wanted to take a walk outside and she had just reached the empty hallway when she ran into a human man who wanted to dance with her. He was drunk; she didn't want to dance with him, so she tried to walk away, but he grabbed her hand.

"Come on, little lady, don't be rude."

Her lips curved into a smile when he wrapped his arms around her. He smelled of alcohol, just like they had.

"Now this is more like it. What's your name, little lady?"

She didn't say anything, but he was too drunk to care about that.

"You know, I have a daughter about your age," the man muttered. "She's just as pretty as you."

When his hand squished her bottom, there was nothing but darkness. The next thing she realized was the screams when she returned to the hall a sweet smile on her face, covered with blood. She was holding a heart and some other body parts; she kept dropping them on the floor while she walked. People were staring at her, but she didn't even notice that, she hopped to the dance floor and danced, even though the musicians had stopped playing.

"Katla!" Nik's voice snapped, he grabbed her shoulders.

"Get your hands off her," Kol hissed and wrapped his arm protectively around her.

"Take her out of here."

"What do you think, sister?" Kol asked. "Shall we go or do you want to stay?"

Katla didn't say anything; she was squishing Kol's hand. The smile stayed on her face when she and Kol walked towards the door. She stopped at the door and turned to look at the people who were still staring at her.

"It was nice to meet you all," she said cheerfully and walked out. At least the society of New Orleans knew her and Kol now.

* * *

6 months later

"Oh, Kol! Oh God! Harder!"

Kol fastened his pace, making the young witch under him to moan even louder. Her name was Juliette, they had been sleeping together since the celebration and she had proven to be very useful to him. The best part was that she had most definitely fallen for him; she would do anything for him. He and Katla needed a loyal witch, Kol didn't trust Nik.

"Oh, Kol!"

"Kol?" Katla's voice said from the hallway.

"Just a moment, sister!" he shouted and fastened his pace even more, making Juliette to almost whimper in pleasure. He let her finish first; he was a gentleman after all. She was panting heavily when he rolled onto his back next to her and lazily covered his lower body with a blanket.

"Come in!"

"What?" Juliette murmured. She was much disoriented, but she managed to grab a blanket before the door opened and Katla entered the room. She was smiling when she jumped onto the bed between Kol and Juliette.

"Hello, Juliette," she said and touched the witch's cheek. "You feel warm."

"Kol," Juliette muttered tensely. "Is this really the best time…"

"What is it, sister?" Kol asked, ignoring his lover.

"I have a gift for you," she replied smiling.

"Really? What is it?"

"It's a surprise. I have it in my room."

"Sounds interesting. Give me a second to get dressed, I'll be right there."

She kissed his cheek and Juliette's cheek before getting up; she hummed while hopping towards the door.

"Honestly, Kol?" Juliette snapped after Katla had left. "You had to ask her to come in the middle of…"

"We were finished, weren't we?" Kol huffed and stood up.

"That's not the point, I'm sick of this."

"Sick of what, darling?"

She got to her feet and glared at him.

"I love you, Kol, I think I've proved that. Do you love me?"

"Sure I do."

She crossed her arms.

"More than you love her?"

Kol rolled his eyes.

"Darling, she's my sister…"

"You know what I think!" she shouted, completely losing her temper. "Your whole relationship is twisted; I think that you are fucking her!"

Kol raised his eyebrows, but Juliette was so shocked by her own words that she gasped and covered her mouth with both hands.

"Kol… I'm so, so sorry, I didn't mean that, I swear…"

"No, no, please continue. What makes you think something like that?"

Juliette let out a sob.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. It's just… All she has to do is snap her fingers and you go to her running, no matter what. I get that she's your sister, but… I'm sorry, please forgive me."

Kol didn't say anything; calmly he gathered his clothes and got dressed.

"I love you so much, please forgive me, I'll do anything to make this up to you."

He suppressed a smile; he was most definitely planning to use this for his advantage.

"I don't know if I can forgive something like this," he stated.

"I'll do anything."

"Anything?"

"Yes, I swear."

The opportunity was perfect and he had no intention to waste it.

"Well… Perhaps there is something that would make me forgive you."


	10. Wounds

**Part 10**

**Wounds**

"Katla," Elijah said tensely when she was hopping towards her room to wait for Kol. "Can I have a word with you, sister?"

She turned to look at him and smiled.

"I will give you all the words you want, my dear brother."

"Thank you."

She took his hand and led him to her room; he closed the door behind them. Her room was beautiful, she liked it very much, Nik had made sure that she had everything she needed. The room was decorated with light colors, white, cream and coral. On the bookshelf she had new books from Elijah, a music box that was also a jewelry box from Rebekah and a teddy bear from Nik. She picked the teddy bear up and sat down on her canopy bed with it. Gently she touched the bear before leaning her chin against the top of its head. Elijah looked uncomfortable, she could tell that he wouldn't have liked to say what he was about to say, but she looked at him smiling and waited patiently for him to speak.

"Katla…" he started. "What were you doing in the French Quarter today?"

"I like to go there," she replied. "It is a nice place."

"Yes… And you met some witches?"

She smiled and tilted her head, she didn't ask how he knew that.

"I like to touch witches, they feel nice."

Elijah sighed and walked over to the bed.

"You did more than just touch them."

"Yes, I helped a darling child. She would have died."

"I see. And they gave you something in return for your help?"

Katla observed him calmly. She knew that someone was always following her when she went out, but she didn't care about that, her siblings only wanted to look after her. And keep an eye on her; she knew that she had caused them trouble at the celebration. Nik hadn't been angry at her after she had told him that the man had touched her, he had said that he would have killed the man himself, even if he had been an important human.

"Yes," she replied.

"What did they give you?"

She didn't say anything; she concentrated on the teddy bear.

"Katla?"

"Something I asked from them."

"What was that?"

"Something that only belongs to me."

Elijah sat down next to her and placed his palm on her shoulder.

"Sister, please. I'm aware that Kol likes to play with witches, but sometimes his games are simply foolish. I don't want him to do anything he would regret and I want to keep our family together."

"We are together," she replied smiling.

"Yes, but…" He paused and gently cupped her chin. She looked into his eyes and saw his distress; she didn't want to see him like that.

"I love you, brother," she said and touched his cheek. "I would die for you. My thoughts are my own, but I would never hurt you."

He pressed his lips together, but there was warmth in his eyes.

"I love you too, sister. Are you telling me that Kol didn't ask you to get something from the witches?"

"No, he didn't. I go where I want to go, just like the wind."

She was hurt by the idea that she would do something to harm her family. What she had asked from the witches was for Kol, but it didn't cause any harm to anyone. She could have taken the box from under her bed and show it to Elijah, but she didn't want to do that, it was a gift for Kol. He was the only one who could appreciate it as much as she did. She didn't say that her feelings had been hurt, but Elijah could see that.

"Forgive me, sister," he sighed and touched her hair. "The last thing I wanted was to make you feel bad, but this tension between Kol and Niklaus concerns me, you know how they can be."

Yes, Katla knew. Kol hadn't forgiven Nik for daggering him and especially her; there was a lot of bad blood between them. Sometimes they were like brothers and went out together, just like they had used to do, but they didn't trust each other. Katla knew Kol better than anyone, he felt that deep down his other siblings didn't really care about him. After they had become vampires and fled from their father, Nik had wanted Katla to stay with him, Elijah and Rebekah because he had thought that she needed someone to look after her and Kol certainly wasn't capable of doing that. Katla had disagreed, she loved her whole family, but her place had always been with Kol.

"Sometimes wounds heal slowly," she stated.

"Yes, that's true. Hopefully our brothers can find a way to settle their differences."

Katla stayed in the bed with her teddy bear after Elijah had left. She didn't have to wait for long when Kol came in.

"Naughty girl," he chuckled. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

Katla looked up and smiled sweetly, she was holding the bear.

"Was I naughty?" she asked innocently and blinked her eyes. "I didn't mean to be."

"Of course you didn't," Kol hummed smirking. "Are you trying to tell me that I haven't given you enough attention?"

"Of course not, brother. Your happiness is my happiness."

Katla stood up and walked over to the dresser. Softly she ran her fingers over it and picked up the bottle of perfume Rebekah had given to her. She had never liked perfumes much; she preferred the natural scent of humans, at least some of them. Every person had their own unique scent, just like they had their own unique energy. She touched the bottle absentmindedly with her fingertips before placing it back onto the dresser.

"What do you think about Juliette?" Kol asked.

"I liked the ones you shared with me," Katla replied, she saw Kol's amused look through the mirror. He liked it when she demanded of his attention, although she usually didn't have to do that.

"I can share her too."

Katla shook her head and turned to look at Kol.

"She doesn't like me touching her."

Despite of her shortcomings, Katla wasn't blind; she could see when someone didn't like her. As much as she enjoyed touching witches to feel their magic, she didn't feel the need to touch Juliette. Kol stepped in front of her and kissed her forehead.

"That's her loss. Do you want me to get rid of her?"

"No, brother."

Katla hadn't liked all Kol's lovers, but she had never said anything, she knew that she would always come first to him. Her face brightened when she remembered the gift she had for him.

"Wait there," she said and touched his cheek before kneeling next to the bed.

"What's that?" he asked when she picked up a small wooden box.

She sat down on the bed and placed the box carefully onto her lap.

"Your gift."

He sat down next to her and observed the box curiously. She opened it and picked up a round object, wrapped inside a velvet cloth. Slowly she unwrapped the cloth, revealing a sparkling crystal.

"That's very nice…" he started.

"It's special. Touch it, brother."

He didn't ask any questions, he simply touched the crystal. She smiled when his eyes widened and he gasped.

"What…"

"The energy of magic," she explained. "It flows inside you, just like before."

"How…" he muttered, staring at the crystal. It didn't give them their magic back, only the feeling of it, but to Katla that was priceless. The crystal entailed a very powerful spell that allowed anyone to feel the energy of magic.

"I made new friends," she said. "I traded this for the sweetest kiss."

Kol's eyebrows furrowed.

"What?"

"The kiss of life."

"You gave someone your blood?"

She nodded.

"Good things can come out of darkness sometimes. The poor child lived and I have this to give to you, my darling brother. Do you like it?"

He smiled at her lovingly and touched her cheek.

"I love it, you know I do."

He closed his eyes and touched the crystal again, this time with both hands.

"Amazing…" he murmured. "To feel the magic again…"

She definitely knew what he meant; it felt like having an amputated limb back. Only someone who had lost so big part of themselves could understand. Somehow Katla thought that Nik would understand. He hadn't lost his magic, but he had lost a part of who he was.

"The spell won't last forever," she said.

Kol opened his eyes and took her hand, guiding it onto the crystal.

"This is for the both of us, sister."

She smiled when she felt the energy flowing inside her; they lied down and placed the crystal between them. She loved feeling his hand on hers while they both felt the energy coming from the crystal. It was just like they would have been in the woods again all those years ago, practicing their magic. Kol had always been a patient teacher; he had been a very talented warlock.

"Sister?" he murmured. "You know I would do anything to keep you safe."

"I would do the same for you, brother."

"I know. Juliette will give me the means to do that. Eventually."

Katla didn't say anything, but she was worried, she wanted nothing more than Kol to be safe. She knew who Kol wanted to protect her from.

"Brother," she said quietly. "Family is family. Blood is blood."

"And betrayal is betrayal," he muttered. "Don't worry, sister, leave everything to me. I will look after you."

* * *

Mystic Falls, present day

Katla was having a strange dream. She was floating in the air, looking down at herself. There was no time or place; she couldn't remember how long she had dreamt. She remembered the sounds, the voices; she even remembered the gentle hand touching her face. Nik's hand. He had spoken to her, told her how sorry he was. He had kissed her forehead and placed the teddy bear next to her. She had been in the darkness for days, weeks, moths, years, she didn't know how long. Sometimes Nik had spoken to her, but she had been too far away to hear his words. His voice had been the only thing that had broken the silence, until two strange voices had appeared.

"_Geez… Hey, Steff, take a look at this…"_

"_Is that Klaus' sister…?"_

"_A teddy bear, how cute… I think he's going to want her back…"_

"_We need to focus on the sealed coffin…"_

Voices in the darkness. Spirits. Witches.

"_Abomination… You should not exist… Crime against nature…"_

The witches loathed her and her family. She could hear them, but she couldn't speak. She was trapped in this place with them. Kol… He was here too, she could feel it. Elijah… Finn… She hadn't seen Finn for a very long time, but she had felt him close to her when she had slept. Someone else was here too. It wasn't Rebekah, she wasn't here. She had been close to her for a long time, but now she wasn't. Days, weeks, moths, years, she didn't know how long she had slept when something happened. She was finally free to wake up. The gentle hand touching her cheek wasn't Nik's, it was Elijah's. He was looking down at her smiling when she opened her eyes.

"Hello, sister."


	11. Forgiveness

**Part 11**

**Forgiveness**

"Where are your manners, brother?" Elijah asked coldly. "We forgot dessert."

Klaus stared at his brother disbelievingly, what… Elijah yanked the cloth off the silver tray, revealing four daggers.

"What have you done?" Klaus gasped.

"No, what have you done?" Elijah replied icily. "I've learned not to trust your vulgar promises, _Klaus._ We're doing this on my terms now."

Damon Salvatore was smirking arrogantly next to Elijah, but Klaus didn't pay any attention to him. The first one of his siblings entering the room was very angry Kol.

"Long time, brother," Kol stated icily.

"Kol…" Klaus muttered and took a step back, but no more than a second later Finn was standing in front of him.

"Finn…"

His big brother's eyes were flaming in rage when he grabbed one of the daggers and stabbed Klaus in the arm. Klaus barely managed to turn around when Rebekah appeared in front of him, she stabbed him in the stomach.

"This is for our mother," she hissed and shoved Klaus backwards. Kol was standing behind him; he sank a dagger into Klaus' throat, making him to gasp.

"This is for Katla and me," he stated, his tone of voice held no emotion.

Klaus was still gasping when he pulled the dagger out, his siblings had formed a circle around him, they were all glaring at him.

"You're free to go," Elijah said, it took a moment before Klaus realized who he was talking to. "This is family business."

The Salvatore brothers didn't need to be told twice; they headed immediately towards the door and ran into Katla. She glanced at them briefly and walked past them. Her eyes scanned the room before she met Klaus' gaze.

"Katla…" he muttered.

Very slowly she approached him; Kol smirked and offered her a dagger. She didn't take it; she just stepped in front of Klaus. For a moment they simply looked at each other without saying a word. The look in her eyes was just as calm as usual, but Klaus could see how hurt she was. That made him to turn his eyes away.

"Go ahead, sister," he muttered. She probably wanted to break his neck again and he had no intention to stop her. This one he deserved. She shook her head and leaned closer.

"Shame on you, brother," she stated and took a step back.

That had been worse than having his neck broken. Klaus didn't say anything when she hugged Kol and kissed his cheek. Then Rebekah, Elijah and finally Finn.

"I've missed you, brother," she said warmly. Finn smiled too and touched her cheek.

"Little Katla… How long has it been?"

"900 years, brother."

Finn's eyes widened.

"What? I was daggered for 900 years?"

His eyes were flaming in rage again when he looked at Klaus.

"You…"

"I didn't dagger you," Klaus snorted. "The hunters did."

"You left me daggered," Finn snapped. "Why?"

"Because you couldn't be trusted," Klaus replied. "You and your constant self-loathing and judgmental attitude, you were worse than Elijah."

Finn gave Klaus a murderous glare.

"Did I deserve to be daggered for almost a millennium because I was not a sadistic monster like you?"

"Times have changed, brother," Elijah cut in. "We no longer need to take lives in order to feed."

Kol rolled his eyes and took Katla's hand, leading her to the table when Elijah zoomed towards the kitchen.

"Are you hungry, sister?" Kol murmured and tucked a stray hair behind her ear before sitting at the table.

She nodded and sat onto his lap, leaning her head against his shoulder. She looked pale and weak; Kol wrapped an arm around her. Elijah returned soon with few blood bags, he handed four of them to Finn and explained that blood could be stored these days. Finn didn't hesitate, clearly he was starving. Kol turned up his nose when Elijah offered him a blood bag.

"You are kidding, right?" he snorted contemptuously. "If you think for a second that I would…"

"You are hungry, brother," Katla stated and took the blood bag from Elijah. "I will do it for both of us."

She observed the bag curiously and carefully punctured holes in it. Kol's eyebrows furrowed when he looked at her feeding, she didn't waste any time.

"How is it?"

"Cold," she replied after she was finished. "I made it warm for you."

He smiled when she handed him her wrist.

"Drink, brother, you need your strength."

Gently he took her wrist and drank. Katla smiled at him and suddenly she started to giggle.

"You're tickling me."

He grinned and continued drinking. Rebekah had been very quiet; she walked carelessly around the room.

"I like what you've done with the place, Nik," she hummed and picked up a vase. Her eyes darkened when she threw it against the wall.

"I wanted this to be for all of us," Klaus muttered. "A place we could call home, a place we could be a family."

"We are a family," Rebekah replied icily and moved between Elijah and Finn who had just finished his forth blood bag. "The five of us."

She glanced at Kol and Katla. Neither of them said anything, Kol had finished feeding and he was glaring at Klaus while Katla observed all her siblings calmly.

"We're leaving you behind, Nik," Rebekah stated. "That's all you deserve. And before we leave, I'm going to kill that backstabbing doppelganger bitch of yours"

"I'll help you, Bekah," Kol said smirking. "I'm itching to kill something and a doppelganger sounds good."

"You made a mess, brother," Katla scolded and wiped the blood off his face with her thumb. She didn't pay any attention to the tension in the room.

Klaus clenched his fists and glared at his siblings.

"If you run, I'll hunt all of you down," he threatened.

"Then you'll become everything you hate," Elijah replied coolly. "Our father."

Being compared to Mikael was the last straw; Klaus had no intention to tolerate this. They were his family; they had no right to abandon him.

"I'm the hybrid!" he shouted. "I can't be killed!" He paused and snorted contemptuously. "I have nothing to fear from any of you."

"You will when we have that coffin," Elijah stated.

"You have no idea what you're talking about," Klaus hissed through clenched teeth. "I'm warning you all…"

"Brother," Katla's calm voice said, she stood up and touched Kol's shoulder before turning to look at Klaus. He didn't say anything when she walked over to him; he flinched when she cupped his face.

"Forgiveness is a gift," she stated. "It can't be taken by force."

He swallowed and looked at her.

"Will you forgive me, sister?"

She nodded.

"I will forgive what you did to me, but I can't yet forgive what you did to Kol, Rebekah, Finn and Elijah. I heard your painful whispers in the dark and I wanted to carry your burden with you, but I wish you will learn to understand that you're not the only one carrying a burden."

Klaus stared at her disbelievingly, she couldn't mean what he thought she did. She couldn't have heard what he had spoken to her when she had been daggered. For some reason he had spoken to her quite often. Why, he really didn't know. Perhaps he had hoped for some kind of redemption, as ridiculous as that sounded.

"Katla…"

He didn't have time to continue when the door opened. Klaus gasped in shock when he saw the woman standing in the doorway. His siblings were just as shocked, except Katla, she simply observed the woman.

"Mother," Rebekah gasped.

There was no expression on Esther's face, she walked straight to Klaus. He was too shocked to speak; all he could do was bowing his head. His mother had come to kill him, he was sure of it. He had killed her all those years ago. She was standing right in front of him, but he couldn't move.

"Look at me," she ordered harshly.

No, he couldn't do that. Suddenly he felt Katla's hand touching his; he hadn't even realized that she was standing next to him. Instinctively he squished her hand and somehow managed to look up.

"Do you know why I'm here?" his mother asked.

"You're here to kill me," he muttered.

She looked at him for a brief moment before replying.

"Niklaus, you are my son and I am here to forgive you."

She looked at all her children and smiled.

"My handsome sons and my beautiful daughters… I want us to be a family again."


	12. Hot Mess

**Part 12**

**Hot Mess**

Katla closed her eyes when she felt the warm water caressing her naked body. A shower. She liked it very much; it felt just like the gentle summer rain. The bathroom was big and very clean, everything was new and shiny. The soaps and shampoos smelled like fruits and flowers and the towels were soft as silk. She stayed under the shower for a long while enjoying every moment. The warmth felt nice after so many years in cold and dark. When she was finished, she wrapped one of the towels around her, she had no clothes yet. Kol was sitting on her bed when she came out from the bathroom; he had bathed as well and he was wearing modern day clothes, a pair of dark jeans and a black shirt. She could tell by the scent that the clothes were Nik's.

"Nice invention isn't it?" he hummed and gave her a grin.

"Just like summer rain," she replied and closed her eyes. "You smell nice, brother."

"Thank you, they have these special shower gels for men these days. You smell very nice too."

"What do I smell like?"

She smiled when she felt his lips touching her forehead.

"Like my Katla. Take a look at this, sister."

She opened her eyes and saw him walking over to the big rectangle object; she hadn't paid much attention to it yet. Her whole room looked strange, but also interesting.

"This is called a television," he explained. "Elijah showed me how to use it, just a second…"

Katla observed the object curiously; Kol was running his finger over it until he found what he was looking for, some kind of button.

"Voilà. It's basically like a radio with a moving picture on the screen."

"_Then add just a little basil,"_ a man on the screen was saying, he was cooking. _"Doesn't it look good?"_

Katla giggled and moved in front of the screen, curiously she touched it.

"A television?"

"Yes." Kol paused and grinned. "You should have seen the look on Finn's face; our poor brother has a lot to learn."

Katla tilted her head and kept her palm against the screen, it felt strange. The energy coming from the device wasn't natural, it was artificial. It didn't even look like the natural energy, it was pale and cold. She didn't like it.

"There are other channels too, hundreds of them," Kol said and pressed another button.

All kinds of images filled the screen, there were beautiful women standing on line in front of a man who had a rose in his hand, a lion chasing a zebra, a man and a woman who were shouting at each other, most of their words were replaced by a peep, a singing woman, people sitting on a sofa and so on.

"What is this television for?" Katla asked.

"People watch it," Kol replied.

"Why?"

Kol shrugged and took a step back.

"For fun probably, I would guess it's what they call entertainment these days."

"It doesn't look very entertaining."

Kol grinned.

"I definitely agree. What do you say if we go out and find some real entertainment?"

"Mother would be angry."

Kol was quiet for a moment before replying.

"What are you thinking?"

She didn't have to ask what he meant, it was obvious.

"I couldn't feel her," she muttered.

"What?"

"In the dark. I felt you, Finn, Rebekah and Elijah, but not her."

"What does that mean?"

Katla didn't know what it meant; she had felt cold when her mother had hugged her. There had been no energy.

"I'm cold," she muttered and shivered.

He wrapped an arm immediately around her.

"Come here."

Gently he led her towards the bed and pulled the cover down. She smiled at him when he helped her to lie down and tucked her in.

"Will you stay with me, brother?"

"Of course."

He touched her hair and lied down beside her.

"I've missed you," she murmured and snuggled against him.

"I've missed you too."

* * *

The next morning

Katla observed her reflection in a large mirror in her big walk-in-closet. She was wearing a very short pink skirt and a tight white tank top that had "Hot Mess" printed on the front. Her black bra could be seen through her shirt, women surely wore interesting clothes these days. She spun around few times and giggled, she had never worn anything like this. The human woman Nik had sent to bring her "fashionable" clothes had brought her many outfits, but she has had her reason to choose these clothes. She hummed and hopped towards the living room barefoot. It had been almost morning when she had finally fallen asleep and Kol had been gone when the arrival of the human woman had woken her up a moment ago.

"You went after Elena?" Nik's angry voice was saying when Katla approached the living room. "What is wrong with you?"

"Here we go…" Rebekah snorted.

"Do you want another dagger in your heart?" Nik snapped.

"Again with the dagger threats?" Kol huffed. "Don't you have any other tricks?"

"Oh, go back to staring at yourself."

"And who are you, my father?"

"No, Kol, but you're in my house."

"Then perhaps we should go outside…"

"Enough you two," Elijah demanded.

"Stay out of this," Nik snapped.

"Don't talk to him like that," Rebekah cut in.

"Watch it, sister, I'm not nearly finished with you."

"Oh yeah? Why don't you just…"

Rebekah didn't finish her sentence when she saw Katla standing in the doorway, she observed her siblings calmly. Rebekah was sitting on the sofa; a human woman was painting her nails. Kol was standing in front of a mirror wearing a tuxedo and Elijah was standing in front of the fireplace with his arms crossed. They all stared at Katla, Nik turned around in order to see what they were looking at. His eyes widened when he saw her.

"Katla!" he snapped. "What do you think you're doing, you're not going anywhere dressed like that! Go and get changed right this minute!"

She smiled innocently and tilted her head.

"Am I not hot, brother?"

"No! I mean…"

Nik was biting his bottom lip, unsure of how to finish his sentence. Katla kept the smile on her face and glanced at Kol, he was smirking. He knew how strange her sense of humor was; sometimes she enjoyed making people uncomfortable.

"Of course you're hot, sister," he stated casually. "Isn't she, Elijah?"

Elijah looked just as uncomfortable as Nik, but he gave Katla a smile.

"You are a lovely young woman, sister, but perhaps you could consider wearing different kind of clothes?"

"She has the right to wear whatever she wants," Kol argued, Katla could tell how much he enjoyed Nik's annoyed expression. "If this is what women wear these days…"

"No, it's not," Nik cut in and glanced at Rebekah. "Go and help her to choose something more… tasteful."

"You think you can give me orders?" Rebekah snorted. "I'm not your maid."

"She's your little sister; do you really want her to walk around in those clothes?"

"Why not?" Rebekah asked challengingly, she also wanted to annoy Nik. "I think she looks lovely."

"Lovely? Have you lost your…"

"Niklaus," their mother's voice said from the door. "I need to have a word with you."

Nik glared at Rebekah, but he didn't say anything, he simply turned to the door.

Esther glanced at Katla and raised her eyebrows.

"Go and get changed, dear, those clothes are not suitable for a young lady."

With that she marched out, followed by Nik. Katla didn't say anything, she felt the coldness again.

"Do you want me to help you?" Rebekah asked, her tone was much warmer now. "You need a gown for the ball."

Katla had already forgotten the whole thing, their mother wanted to throw a big celebration tonight. She nodded absentmindedly.

"Alright, I'll be right there," Rebekah said. "I just need to get my nails done first."

Katla nodded again and headed to the door. Kol appeared next to her when she was in the hallway.

"Everything alright?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

No, she wasn't sure, but she didn't know how to explain what she was feeling.

"You know you don't have to change your clothes if you don't want to."

She looked at him and smiled.

"Shall I wear these for the ball?"

"That's an interesting idea," he replied smirking. "I would love the see the look on Nik's face."

She giggled and kissed his cheek.

"You look very handsome, brother."

"Yes, I know," he replied and winked at her. "But seriously speaking, you're not really planning to go outside like that, are you?"

She shrugged and hopped away. No, she wouldn't have gone outside like this; she would have never worn these clothes in front of people she didn't feel safe with. She stopped in front of Finn's room when she heard sounds from inside. The door was slightly open; Finn was standing in front of the television wearing a tuxedo. His arms were crossed and he was staring at the device. On the screen some woman was saying something about the current exchange rate and showing all kinds of numbers.

"Brother?" Katla called and pushed the door fully open.

"Come in," he murmured, he didn't turn to look at her.

She entered the room and walked over to him. They were both quiet for a while; he kept staring at the screen.

"I do not understand a word she is saying," he finally murmured. "900 years…"

He shook his head and snorted.

"The world is a different place now, everything has changed."

"Not everything, brother," she replied and took his hand.

He sighed and turned to look at her.

"Can you imagine…" He paused and frowned. "What are you wearing?"

"You don't like these clothes?" she asked innocently.

"No, I do not."

"Nik didn't either."

"In that case I love your clothes," he snorted.

She giggled, earning a smile from him.

"We can learn together, brother," she said and squished his hand reassuringly.

He looked at her warmly and turned his eyes back to the screen.

"I am happy to see that something has not changed."


	13. The girl with a teddy bear

**Warning, violence**

* * *

**Part 13**

**The girl with a teddy bear**

"Pathetic, isn't it?" Kol huffed.

Katla smiled, she was observing the room full of people. The musicians were playing and the waiters were serving champagne to the guests. People seemed cheerful, they were chatting and laughing. Almost all of them were humans, Katla was disappointed for not seeing any witches, she would have liked to touch a witch. Her eyes scanned the crowd, she saw all kind of energy, but no one caught her interest, she didn't feel the need to touch them. She had spent the whole day learning all kinds of things about the 21st century and she still had a lot to learn. Perhaps the world had changed during her slumber, but people never did.

"Seeing anyone interesting?" Kol asked.

She shook her head, no one in the crowd stood out in any way.

"Me neither, but don't worry, sister, we can go out after this…event."

That sounded good to Katla, she was curious to see this brave new world. The fashion had certainly changed a lot, she was wearing a white sleeveless wide hem satin dress; she liked how light it felt. Her long hair was down, she rarely kept it up.

"That's the mayor," Kol said and pointed out a woman in her mid forties. "A female politician, can you believe that?"

The woman was talking with a male vampire, Katla had seen him before. He had been there when Elijah had waked her up. Katla tilted her head and listened to their conversation.

"I'm the mayor, Damon," the woman was saying. "When the oldest, deadliest family of vampires moves into your town, you welcome them. With a smile."

"Hmm. Well, at least you know who you're borrowing your cup of sugar from…"

Kol grinned and offered Katla his arm.

"Shall we go and introduce ourselves?"

She smiled and wrapped her arm around his.

"Mayor Lockwood," Kol greeted the woman, she turned quickly to look at him. "We haven't formally met, Kol Mikaelson."

The woman barely managed to suppress a gasp when her eyes met Kol's, he was giving her one of his most charming smiles. Katla hadn't yet met a woman who wouldn't react to her brother in some way, the mayor was almost blushing when Kol took her hand and touched it softy with his lips.

"This lovely lady here is my sister Katla," he continued.

"Hello," the mayor greeted her, although she seemed reluctant to turn her eyes away from Kol.

Katla observed her smiling and took her hand, but she didn't shake it, she turned it around and sniffed the back of the woman's wrist.

"Peach," she stated. "And honey. The flawless skin to hide the fearful heart."

The mayor was staring at her, but somehow the woman managed to keep the polite smile on her face.

"It's nice to meet you, Miss Mikaelson."

Kol was clearly amused; he had no intention to give the mayor any explanations.

"I hope your lovely town embraces us just as much as we plan to embrace it," he stated politely.

The mayor didn't have time to reply when the young vampire held out his hand.

"Damon Salvatore," he introduced himself. "Have we met?"

Kol gave him a condescending smile; he had no intention to shake the younger vampire's hand.

"I've met a lot of people and you don't particularly stand out."

Damon hid his annoyance quickly and glanced at Katla.

"You I remember, the girl with a teddy bear. You look cute."

"Excuse me?" Kol asked icily.

Katla smiled and stepped in front of Damon. He made no attempt to back away; he didn't find her in any way intimidating. Most people didn't, not before it was too late.

"Silly boy," she stated and touched his nose with her index finger. He stared at her, but didn't say anything when she turned around and walked away. Kol smirked and followed her.

"Foolish young vampire," he snorted and picked up a glass of champagne from the passing waiter. He offered the glass to Katla, but she shook her head.

"Oh, right, you don't like champagne."

"I like apple juice," she replied, of course he knew that.

"Then we shall get you some apple juice."

"I also like the blood of ugly men."

He grinned and leaned closer.

"We'll see what I can do about that," he whispered in her ear.

She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. Esther was standing in the staircase, she was staring at them. Katla met her gaze and saw a glimpse of disgust before Esther's lips curved into a smile, she gave Katla a nod.

"Look at that, sister," Kol said, he sounded very amused.

Katla turned her head and saw the newest doppelganger walking arm in arm with Damon and some other man who Katla had also seen after waking up. Elijah had mentioned that he and Damon were brothers.

"Looks familiar, doesn't it?" Kol hummed. "Two brothers drooling over a Petrova… How pathetic. Speaking of pathetic…"

He cocked his head towards Rebekah and her human companion.

"Don't be mean, brother," Katla scolded.

"Me? I'm never mean, I simply think that our sister deserves better."

Katla didn't say anything, she felt bad for Rebekah. She knew how much her sister wished to find someone to love and who would love her back. Wasn't that what most people wanted deep down? As much as Katla hoped that for Rebekah, she didn't think it would happen with this human. He looked cautious, perhaps even nervous, but he tried to hide it.

"Kol, Katla," Elijah called and cocked his head towards the staircase.

Kol rolled his eyes; Katla could tell that he was bored.

"Fine then."

Elijah waited until all his siblings had gathered around him in the staircase before he started to speak.

"Welcome!" he greeted their guests. "Thank you for joining us. Whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it's a tradition for us to start the evening with a dance. Tonight's pick is a centuries old waltz, so all of you please find yourselves a partner and join us in the ballroom."

Kol offered Katla his hand, she was happy to get to dance with him. The waltz was very familiar to her.

"Remember?" Kol asked when the dance started.

Katla smiled.

"Vienna."

"Yes, that certainly was a magical evening."

"You ripped our host's spine out," she giggled.

"He had that coming. No one speaks to you like that."

She looked at him warmly and kissed his cheek.

"I love you, brother."

"I love you too."

They danced quietly for a moment; she smiled and enjoyed his closeness. She barely noticed the people around them; Rebekah was dancing with her human, Nik with a blonde vampire girl and Elijah and Finn with human women. Their mother was nowhere to be seen. Katla's next partner was Damon's brother.

"Hello," he greeted her cautiously. "I'm Stefan. You're Klaus' sister, right?"

"I am."

She observed him smiling, he expected her to introduce herself, but she didn't.

"Right… I'm sorry; I didn't catch your name."

"Katla."

"It's nice to meet you."

He didn't seem to know what else to say and she didn't say anything either, it was more interesting to observe him. His brother was dancing with the doppelganger and he didn't like it at all. The blonde vampire girl was dancing with Rebekah's human while she was dancing with Nik.

"So… you're the youngest one of your family?" Damon's brother asked after a moment of silence.

"Yes."

"Uh huh… It must be nice to have your family back together."

She looked into his eyes so intently that finally he turned his eyes away.

"Family is everything," she stated. "It's blood, nothing is more important. It's worth dying for. And killing for."

"Yes, I suppose that's true," he muttered.

"Would you die for your family?"

He hesitated before replying.

"Yes."

She smiled and touched his cheek.

"Nothing is more important."

He didn't say anything; Katla's next partner was Finn.

"Are you having a good time?" he asked.

"I like dancing," she replied.

"Me too."

Katla was happy that Finn seemed to be in a better mood, he had been very frustrated with all the things he needed to learn. She danced with Elijah next and finally with Nik.

"You look beautiful, sister," he said.

"More tasteful?"

He grinned.

"Yes, definitely."

She giggled when he spun her around.

"Have you forgiven me?" he asked.

"Not yet, but I will."

"Good. I still can't believe that mother forgave me."

He seemed happy about that, but she couldn't say anything, she couldn't forget the way Esther had looked at her and Kol. After dancing with Nik she wanted to take a walk outside. Kol was concentrated on his conversation with Rebekah so she didn't ask him to join her. The night was beautiful; she closed her eyes and enjoyed it. The garden was quiet; she took a long walk before returning inside. Her mother was just giving a speech; everyone was holding a glass of champagne. Esther smiled at Katla when she moved next to Kol, he had two glasses.

"There you are," he said and handed her the other glass. "This one is just for you, sister."

She smiled; he had actually found her apple juice.

"I know it's not the blood of ugly men, but, we'll get to that later," he said and winked.

"…thank you all for being part of this spectacular evening," Esther finished and raised her glass. "Cheers!"

Everyone drank, the apple juice was delicious, it was made of fresh apples. She wanted to dance again and Kol had no problem with that.

"What's the matter?" she asked, she could tell that something was annoying him.

"Well, our sister can't make up her mind," he huffed.

"Have you been naughty, brother?"

"Not yet," he replied and spun her around.

After the dance he went to get another drink, Katla noticed Nik talking with the blonde vampire. Her arms were crossed and she kept huffing and rolling her eyes. Katla was getting bored with the whole party so she went to look for Kol. She could feel that he was upstairs, in the balcony. Before she reached him, she felt it. His neck had just been snapped. The darkness took over immediately; she zoomed to the balcony and saw Damon Salvatore pushing Kol's lifeless body carelessly over the railing. Rebekah's human was there too, but Katla didn't even see him, all she saw was the young vampire. She smiled when she grabbed him by the throat.

"You hurt my brother."

She threw him back inside, breaking few of his bones during the process. He didn't have time to do anything when she grabbed him and threw him down the stairs; he landed in the middle of the hall. People were screaming, but Katla couldn't hear them, she jumped after him. The smile stayed on her face the whole time when she slammed her fist through his stomach and ripped his liver out. The screams around them were getting louder and someone grabbed her from behind.

"Katla!"

Nik, Elijah and Finn were holding her down; they had to struggle to keep her in place.

"Katla!"

She stopped struggling and calmly looked at the young vampire, she was still smiling. He looked shocked; he was pressing his bleeding stomach with his palm. His brother, the doppelganger and the blonde vampire appeared next to him looking just as shocked.

"Damon!" the doppelganger gasped.

"I suggest you leave now," Finn stated tensely, he didn't let go of Katla.

Quickly the younger Salvatore and the blonde helped Damon to his feet and supported him.

"I never forget a face," Katla stated smiling sweetly. "Never."

Her brothers tightened their grip, but she made no attempt to fight them. The room was very quiet after the Salvatores and the two girls had left, everyone was staring at Katla. Elijah cleared his throat, trying to fix what he could.

"Everything is under control," he stated. "There's no need to be alarmed, this was just… a performance. Thank you, sister and Mr. Salvatore."

The people were more than confused, but some of them managed to clap. Katla kept smiling when her brothers released her; she picked up the liver from the floor and calmly headed outside. Her brothers were right behind her, but she had no intention to go after the Salvatores. Kol was lying on the ground under the balcony; she bent down and gently lifted him over her shoulder.

"It's alright, brother," she muttered. "I'll look after you."

* * *

Kol growled when his eyes flew open, he was furious.

"Careful, brother," Katla's voice said, her fingers were gently stroking his hair.

"He's dead," Kol snarled, but his eyes softened when he looked at Katla. She was examining his neck with a worried expression.

"Are you hurting?"

"Just my pride," he muttered tensely.

"My poor brother," she hummed and kissed his neck. "I have a gift for you."

She helped him into a sitting position; he noticed that he was in his room. Katla smiled and picked something up from the nightstand.

"His liver," she stated.

Kol's eyes widened before he burst into laughter.

"Oh, sister… Did you kill him?"

She shook her head.

"Our brothers stopped me for now, but I will kill him for what he did to you. No one hurts you."

He smiled and touched her cheek.

"My sweet Katla…"

The door opened before he managed to say anything else, Esther was standing in the doorway.

"Leave us, Katla dear," she stated, her smile was everything but warm.

"No," Katla muttered and wrapped her arms around Kol.

"Kol," Esther said calmly. "I must speak with you and I would like to do that in private, please."

She was more than serious, Kol could see that. The meaning behind her words was clear, if Katla wouldn't leave willingly, she would make her. Of course Kol had no intention to allow that, but he was in no mood to fight with their mother right now.

"It's alright, sister," he said and kissed her forehead. "How about you got to your room and wash up, I'll be right there."

She shook her head, but he convinced her calmly that he would be fine; he just needed to speak with their mother. Finally she agreed to go, but she didn't look pleased. Esther was quiet after Katla had left.

"Yes, yes, I know," Kol huffed. "You are disappointed in me…"

"Quiet," Esther ordered coldly. "You think I'm disappointed? I'm not, I'm disgusted."

Kol's eyebrows furrowed, but he didn't have time to say anything.

"You have ruined my poor girl," his mother continued harshly. "You have damaged her more than those boys ever did."

"What?" Kol snarled and jumped to his feet.

"What she has become is your fault," Esther continued mercilessly. "Instead of correcting her wrong behavior, you have encouraged it and that is simply unforgivable. You don't care about her or her wellbeing, what you have with her is nothing more than a grotesque obsession. She's your little sister and she would have needed your protection, but instead you have tainted her. If you have any decency left, you will be ashamed of what you have done."


	14. A psychopath and a nutcase

**Part 14**

**A psychopath and a nutcase**

"Katla," Nik's voice said when she was opening the door to her room. She stopped and turned to look at her brother.

"That was a naughty thing to do, sister," he scolded, but he didn't really sound angry, more like amused.

"He hurt…" she started calmly.

"…Kol," he finished. "Yes, I know and personally I wouldn't have cared if you would have ripped him in pieces, but we can't do things like that in public anymore. Not to mention mother wanted us all to play nice tonight."

She looked at her brother calmly.

"He hurt my Kol."

Nik sighed and placed his palms on her shoulders.

"I know, sister, and as I said, I wouldn't have cared if you would have killed him, but I need you to understand…"

"Katla," Kol said while zooming next to her. "We're leaving."

His face was completely callous, but she could easily see how upset he was.

"Brother…"

"What are you talking about?" Nik huffed.

"We're leaving," he repeated without looking at Nik. "Right now."

"Don't be ridiculous, where are you going to go in the middle of the night? She needs a shower and clean clothes; try to think about her wellbeing instead of your whims…"

Kol growled and threw Nik against the wall before he managed to finish his sentence.

"How dare you!" Kol shouted. "How dare you to say that she's not everything to me! I would never hurt her!"

Nik was stunned, he was staring at Kol.

"What…"

Katla stepped in front of Kol and wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"It's alright, my darling brother, it's alright…"

She felt how tense he was, his hands were shaking.

"What's going on here?" Elijah asked, he and Finn were marching towards their siblings.

"I have no idea," Nik muttered.

Katla didn't pay any attention to them; she kept one arm around Kol and opened the door to her room. He didn't resist when she led him inside and closed the door behind them. She didn't ask any questions, she didn't have to. Seeing him so upset cut her like a knife. Gently she led him to the bed and laid him down. She had to hum and stroke his hair for a long while before he finally started to relax. Neither of them said a word, she simply held him until he was asleep.

* * *

Damon sat at the corner table in The Grill with a bottle of scotch. His wounds and broken bones were healed, but it would take some time before his liver would grow back. Not that it mattered; he was too drunk to care about anything. Being rejected by Elena and getting his ass kicked by a perky preteen Lolita in one night was more than enough reason to get drunk. His phone kept ringing, but he had no intention to answer, he had nothing to say neither to his brother nor to Elena. Unknown caller. He rolled his eyes and picked up his phone.

"I'm fine, Elena, stop calling…"

"_Damon? It's Katherine,"_ a familiar voice said.

"Oh goody… What do you want?" he snorted.

"_You need to leave town right now."_

"What?"

"_I heard what happened tonight and I'm telling you, leave town. The dove-eyed little Mikaelson… She's seriously messed up."_

"Wait, wait, what? How do you know about that?"

"_I have my ways,"_ she replied. _"That's not important, please just listen to me. I know you have no reason to trust me, but for this once just listen."_

"Fine, I'm listening. What do you know?"

"_I've met that girl and like I said, she's a loony. I mean really loony and not in a cute and harmless way."_

"Yeah, I got that," he muttered and instinctively touched his stomach.

"_I heard plenty of stories about her and Klaus' younger brother Kol when I traveled in Europe and those stories weren't very nice. They are both insane, but in different ways, he's a psychopath, she's a nutcase. According to some of the stories, they are very 'close' if you know what I mean."_

Damon turned up his nose.

"That's just… And just when I thought that the Addams family couldn't get any creepier."

"_Tell me about it, but the point is that you touched the person our little Hannibal Lecter holds most dear and she's not going to simply forgive and forget. She's going to come after you and she's going to kill you."_

"Yeah, probably. Why do you care?"

Katherine was quiet for a moment before replying.

"_I do care, Damon, whether you believe that or not. Just leave town while you still can."_

She hung up before Damon managed to reply. He stared at his bottle and took a long gulp. What reason did he have to care about anything? He had known how stupid and suicidal it had been to attack Klaus' brother, but really, what difference did that make? Why should he care… His thoughts were cut off when he noticed Rebekah walking in; she headed straight to the bar. Matt was sitting at the bar counter having a cup of coffee, Damon had been too distracted to notice him.

"Hi," Rebekah started cautiously. "What are you doing?"

He glanced at her gloomily before replying.

"Let's see, I went to a dance, got my hand crushed and watched a smiling child to rip a man's liver out. Doesn't that sound like a fun night out? And it just keeps getting better; I just found out that I don't have a health insurance."

Rebekah looked guilty.

"I'm really sorry, Matt, I didn't mean for any of that to happen. Kol is a lunatic and my sister… I know it must be difficult to believe, but she's a sweet girl, she was just trying to protect our brother."

"Protect your brother?" Matt repeated disbelievingly. "The guy broke my hand for fun and he's the one who needs to be protected?"

"No, that's not what I meant, but Katla…"

"Look, Rebekah," Matt cut in tensely. "You're really fun and pretty and all, but I really need you to leave me alone."

Rebekah pressed her lips together, she didn't say anything when he stood up and marched out. Damon stood up as well, he had no idea what he was doing and he was too drunk to care.

"Burn," he hummed smirking and casually sat down next to Rebekah. "Rejected by the captain of the football team. Welcome to adolescence."

"Shut up, Damon," she huffed, she was definitely annoyed. "I knew I should have killed him. Oh well…"

He poured her a drink and drank what was left in his bottle. She emptied her glass with one gulp.

"My sister is going to kill you, you know," she muttered carelessly. "Hurting Kol was a foolish move."

"Yeah, maybe."

They were both quiet for a while, he signaled the bartender to pour him another drink.

"Aren't you going to ask me to talk her out of it?" Rebekah huffed.

He shook his head.

"Nah. Maybe we'll become friends if I buy her a new Barbie or something."

Rebekah laughed.

"That's very unlikely. She looks young, but she's far from a child."

"How old was she when she became a vampire?"

"16."

"Right… A thousand years old teenager. That must be fun."

"Hardly," she snorted. "Katla is a very special girl, she has been through more than anyone can imagine."

"Yeah, so I heard…"

"What?"

"Never mind. I really don't care about your messed up family."

"You're the one to talk," she snorted. "How is it like to share a girl with your brother? Again."

Damon didn't bother to reply; at least he wasn't sleeping with his sister, if he would have had one.

"Katla might grant you a quick death if you ask very nicely," Rebekah stated after a moment of silence.

"Good to know."

They both emptied their glasses, he poured them some more. Despite of everything, he couldn't deny that Rebekah looked damn hot.

"Why did you want to be with Matt anyway, you would have broken him in a second?" he asked.

"Are you suggesting that I can't be gentle?"

"No, I'm just saying that maybe you should find someone more… durable."

"Really?" she hummed, clearly she was amused. "And who would that be?"

"Well…"

She raised her eyebrows.

"What would your precious Elena say?"

He grinned and leaned closer, he was drunk, messed up and he needed a distraction. It seemed that she was feeling the same.

"Elena who?"


	15. Au clair de la lune

**Part 15**

**Au clair de la lune**

"What happened?" Klaus asked when his mother stepped out from Kol's room.

"Your brother couldn't handle the truth," Esther replied calmly.

Klaus' eyebrows furrowed, Finn and Elijah were standing behind him.

"What truth?"

Esther crossed her arms and sternly looked at her sons.

"Where is Katla?"

"In her room," Klaus replied, he was trying to understand what was going on here.

"With Kol?"

"Yes."

Esther sighed and shook her head.

"Niklaus… Why have you allowed this to continue for so long? And you, Elijah, I expected more from you."

"What are you talking about?" Elijah asked.

"Kol is my son, but I'm not blind for his flaws. His influence to someone as fragile as Katla… No wonder she has become what she is."

"What would that be?" Elijah inquired, his tone was disapproving.

"You all saw that tonight," Esther replied calmly. "I couldn't even recognize my little girl."

"She's not a little girl, mother," Klaus pointed out. "She's over a thousand years old."

"Yes, and she has spent that thousand years with someone like Kol. Why have you allowed that to happen?"

"Now wait a minute," Klaus protested. "Kol has his faults, but he loves Katla more than anything, he has always taken a good care of her."

At first Klaus had definitely doubted Kol's ability to look after Katla, but along the years he have had to admit that he had been wrong. Kol was many things, but he had never caused their sister any harm, she was the only one who brought out the humanity in him. Klaus really couldn't imagine what Kol would be like without Katla.

"She ripped someone's liver out tonight," Esther stated. "In the middle of a room full of people. That's not my daughter." She paused and looked at her sons alternately. "She was a gentle and kindhearted girl; she wouldn't have hurt a fly. We all know how damaged her mind was, what she would have needed was a firm hand and guidance, but instead you allowed Kol to corrupt her like this."

"That's not fair," Klaus argued.

"Fair?" Esther repeated coolly. "Let's define 'fair', shall we? You left a mentally damaged child at the mercy of someone who kills for sport. I hope you are proud of the outcome of your negligence."

Esther turned around and marched away without giving her sons a chance to reply. All three of them were quiet for a while; Klaus sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Wonderful…"

"Was she completely wrong?" Finn asked calmly. "Perhaps living with someone else would have…"

"No," Elijah cut in. "Like Niklaus said, Kol loves Katla more than anything. I believe she's the only thing standing between him and losing all that is left of his humanity."

* * *

"Well…" Rebekah hummed and stretched her arms; she was lying naked under the covers. "That wasn't too bad."

"No, it wasn't," Damon murmured, his eyes were still closed.

"It's a shame you'll die soon, I could have kept you as my plaything for a while."

Damon opened his eyes and grinned.

"Sounds like fun. How much time do you think we have?"

"I would take this more seriously if I were you," Rebekah huffed. "It's not wise to underestimate my sister."

"Yeah… The thing is that I don't really care."

Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Queen Elena dumped you and you want to die? That's just pathetic."

"Do you really want to talk about pathetic?" Damon asked smiling.

"Shut up."

"Fine." He paused and rolled on his side. "How about one more for the road?"

Rebekah didn't have time to reply when the door opened.

"Damon, thank God," Elena's voice said. "We've been looking for you the whole…"

She didn't finish her sentence when she noticed Rebekah, her eyes widened.

"What…"

Rebekah's lips curved into a satisfied smile, the look on the doppelganger's face was simply priceless. Stefan was with her, he was speechless. Rebekah stretched herself like a cat and lazily stood up without caring that she was naked. No one said anything when she picked up her gown from the floor and got dressed.

"Bye bye, lover," she hummed and gave Elena a triumphant smile on her way out. That had felt damn good, even better than physically attacking Elena. She stepped outside and enjoyed the morning sun on her face. It seemed that this would be a beautiful day.

* * *

"_Au clair de la lune, Mon ami Pierrot, Prête-moi ta plumes. Pour écrire un mot. Ma chandelle est morte, Je n'ai plus de feu. Ouvre-moi ta porte, Pour l'amour de Dieu... __"_

Kol opened his eyes when he heard Katla's quiet humming, he recognized the song immediately.

"Paris," he murmured sleepily.

"_Oui__, __mon cher frère,__ "_ she replied and kissed his forehead. Her eyes were calmly observing him; she was lying on the bed beside him. She had washed up and changed her clothes; she was wearing a short sleeveless floral print dress and black Capri leggings.

"Are you alright?" she asked and touched his hair.

He nodded, talking felt overwhelming at the moment. His rage had turned into ice-cold hatred, his mother's words had insulted him more than anything ever before. He would never forget and he had no intention to forgive. Katla could see all that, he didn't need to say it out loud.

"You know I will follow you anywhere," she hummed.

He smiled and touched her cheek.

"Yes, I know, sister."

They were both quiet for a moment; she was waiting for him to tell her what he wanted to do now. Leaving seemed like the best solution, otherwise Nik wouldn't be the only one who had killed their mother. Kol wouldn't have cared about anything else, but his mother had dared to say that he didn't care about Katla and he had hurt her worse than those bastards. To him there was no worse insult. He looked at Katla and all he saw in her deep brown eyes was unconditional love. She was the only person in this world whose hands he would have trusted his life without hesitation. The patient smile stayed on her face; she had no intention to rush him.

"I think I need to get changed," he stated after a long silence, he was still wearing the tuxedo.

She nodded and gracefully jumped to her feet.

"Women wear strange clothes these days," he muttered while observing her outfit.

She giggled and spun around.

"I think I look pretty. Like a fairy princess."

He chuckled and stood up.

"Absolutely. You are nothing less than a princess."

She smiled and took his hand, together they went to his room. He took a quick shower and changed his clothes; Katla was dancing and humming quietly when he came out from the bathroom. It was an early morning and the first sunrays filled the room; she had opened the window and was reaching her arms towards the sky.

"The sun…" she muttered absentmindedly. "I like her pale sister more."

"Me too," Kol replied.

"I want to dance in the moonlight."

"Then we shall do that tonight."

She turned to look at him and smiled.

"Are we leaving?"

He hesitated before replying, he didn't want her to be unhappy.

"What would you think about that?"

"I'll go where you go, brother."

He knew that she meant it, she would leave everything else behind if he would say the word. Gently he wrapped an arm around her and leaned his cheek on the top of her head.

"My sweet Katla…"

He felt much calmer when they went to the living room. Nik was sitting on the sofa with his sketchpad and Finn was reading some history book.

"Good morning," Nik greeted them; his tone was a bit cautious.

"Where's mother?" Kol asked coolly.

"Probably in her room."

"Hmm."

Nik stood up.

"You're not still leaving, are you? Surely we can work things out…"

"No," Kol cut in. "Next time I can't guarantee that I can control myself."

"Listen, brother," Nik said. "How about we go out, have few drinks and maybe have a chat, just like old times."

"That sounds good," Katla said before Kol managed to say anything. "You should go."

Kol frowned and looked at her.

"We? How about you?"

She smiled and glanced at Finn.

"We have a lot to learn, I promised to do that with Finn."

Kol didn't have time to reply when Rebekah entered the room. Her hair was tangled and she was wearing her ball gown. Despite of everything, Kol couldn't resist the opportunity to tease her.

"Well, well, well, there's our girl. Out all night, what a scandal," he hummed smirking. "I trust you did better than that commoner. Matt, was it?"

"Shut up, Kol," Rebekah snorted. "You too, Nik."

"I didn't say anything," Nik replied, clearly amused.

Katla was staring at Rebekah intently, but she didn't say anything. Rebekah looked uncomfortable when she noticed her sister's gaze.

"Come on, Finn," Katla hummed before stepping in front of Kol and kissing his cheek. "Play nice, brother."

He smirked.

"I always do."


	16. Missing

**Part 16**

**Missing**

Kol raised his eyebrows when he and Nik entered a place Nik had referred as "a gentlemen's club." It was a sleazy looking place just outside the town. The first thing Kol saw were the half naked women dancing on a small stage.

"You brought me to a brothel?" he snorted.

"Not quite," Nik replied. "This is called a strip club, the ladies dance for money."

"Just dance?"

"Yes, but they also offer some special service, such as lap dances. I figured you could use some loosening up."

Kol glanced at the pathetic looking men drooling in front of the stage.

"Do they serve alcohol in this place?" he huffed.

"Definitely, these places are famous for their overpriced drinks."

"In that case, why not."

"That's the spirit," Nik said and tapped Kol's shoulder. "Just like old times."

"You mean before you stabbed me and Katla in the heart? Again."

"Come on," Nik huffed. "You sound like a woman, stop complaining."

Kol rolled his eyes and followed Nik to a table. He was in a bad mood, but alcohol sounded good.

"I didn't dagger you for fun, you know," Nik stated after they had ordered drinks.

"Hmm," Kol muttered and looked at the dancers. One of them smiled at him and licked her lips seductively.

"You were trying to find a way to kill me…"

"Not kill you," Kol snapped. "Dagger you, just like you have done to all of us, even Katla who haven't done anything to deserve it. If you wouldn't be our brother, I would have ripped your head off for hurting her."

"I know," Nik replied calmly and emptied his glass. "More drinks here!"

"I wanted insurance in case you would decide to turn on me and Katla again," Kol stated coolly. "I wanted to protect her from you. Too bad Juliette failed for creating a dagger that would work on you."

They were both quiet for a while and concentrated on the drinks the curvaceous waitress in tiny top and tight little shorts kept bringing them.

"I didn't enjoy hurting Katla," Nik finally said.

"Good for you," Kol snorted. "Are you expecting some kind of prize for that?"

"Look, Kol, I know you're angry at me, but can we just get past that? Just think about it, we finally have our whole family together again…"

"Katla is my family."

"Yes, I know how important she is to you and for the record, I certainly disagree with mother. You and I have had our differences, but no one could have done the better job at looking after Katla."

Kol didn't say anything; he could tell that Nik meant what he said. He wasn't nearly ready to forgive his brother, but perhaps there was some slight chance that could happen someday.

"So," Kol stated after a long silence. "It seemed to me that you're losing your touch, brother."

Nik raised his eyebrows.

"What?"

Kol grinned.

"The blonde baby vampire last night?"

"That's complicated," Klaus huffed. "Perhaps too complicated."

"How so?"

"Well, I killed someone she cared about and I was planning to kill her in the sacrificial ritual. And she thinks she's in love with one of my hybrids."

"That's all?" Kol chuckled. "And you haven't managed to bed her? You _have_ lost your touch, brother. How sad…"

"Shut up," Nik snorted. "I think I prefer something less laborious at the moment. Ladies! Who wants to make a lot of money?"

Kol rolled his eyes; most of the dancers were approaching them. Why not, he could try this. After all, he did want to learn everything about the 21st century.

* * *

Don't start," Damon warned when Stefan marched into the living room. Damon didn't know or care where his brother had been for the last couple of hours, he had concentrated on drinking. He had no intention to apologize for sleeping with Rebekah, why would he. Thanks to Esther, she would be dead soon anyway, just like all the damn Originals, including the loony girl. Perhaps Damon should have been relieved by that, but for some reason he really wasn't.

"Elena is missing," Stefan stated tensely.

"What?"

"She said she was going to go home after the…incident with Rebekah, but she's not there and she's not answering her phone."

"So what?" Damon huffed. "She's probably at Bonnie's or Caroline's or something."

"No, she's not. Caroline doesn't know where she is and Bonnie seems to be missing too."

"Great…" Damon muttered. "Alright, let's go then…"

"Gentlemen," Elijah's voice suddenly said, he was standing in the doorway. "Have you lost something? Or someone perhaps?"

Damon's eyes narrowed before he turned to look at the Original.

"Let me guess, you have Elena," Damon stated tensely.

"Actually she's with Rebekah," Elijah replied, his voice held no emotion. "If you want her to live, you will help me to stop my mother."

"Stop your mother?" Damon repeated. "I'm a little embarrassed to admit but when it comes to killing a thousand years old resurrected witches, I'm a little rusty."

"Yes, unfortunately my mother just doesn't seem to stay dead", Elijah muttered, he didn't bother to hide his bitterness.

"What are we supposed to do?" Stefan asked.

Elijah glanced at him calmly.

"Witches who released my mother. She's getting her power from their bloodline. That bloodline needs to be broken."

"Broken?" Stefan repeated.

"Yeah, he means…" Damon muttered and ran his finger over his throat.

"You want us to kill them?" Stefan asked disbelievingly.

For a moment Elijah looked very tired, but most of all he was determined, he was willing to do whatever it would take to protect his family.

"I would do it myself but I have absolutely no idea where they are. Besides, if they would see me, they would immediately know my intent. You on the other hand… They don't expect you to harm them. But any case, you have until six minutes after nine to find them."

"How super specific of you", Damon snorted.

Elijah certainly wasn't even slightly amused.

"By 9:07 the moon will be full and my mother will have all the power she needs to kill me and my family. If you don't stop her, Rebekah will kill Elena. So we all have our timeline, I suggest you get started."

With that he marched out.

"Well…" Damon muttered. "This is just peachy."

"We need a plan," Stefan said tensely.

"No kidding," Damon snorted. "Any ideas?"

Stefan pressed his lips together and paced back and forth in front of the sofa.

"Damn it…"

"Calm down, Stef, we'll think of something."

"Like what?"

Damon grinned.

"I might have an idea."

* * *

"Come on…" Elijah muttered. "Pick up, Niklaus."

Elijah had tried to call his brother dozens of times and left several messages, but he still didn't pick up. He definitely needed all the help he could get, but unfortunately he didn't know where Niklaus and Kol were. No, he didn't, but someone else did… Quickly he got into his car and headed to the mansion. He needed to warn Finn and Katla anyway and unfortunately neither of them could use a cell phone. He hadn't said anything to them about his suspicions this morning, because he hadn't been sure, but now he certainly was. Their mother was going to kill them.

Rebekah had wanted to come with him when he had went to have a chat with Elena, so far she was the only one of his siblings who knew what was going on. He most definitely needed to warn the others; hopefully Katla could tell him where Kol was. When he arrived to the mansion, he saw that none of his siblings were there. Where were Finn and Katla?


	17. Walking on sunshine

**Warning, some mild mature content.**

* * *

**Part 17**

**Walking on sunshine**

2 hours earlier

"I have had enough," Finn snorted and rubbed his temples. Learning so many new things was giving him a nasty headache. Katla's gentle hand touched his shoulder; he gave her a tired smile and rested his head against her shoulder. There was just something calming about her, she had a very unique aura. Finn had always been very fond of her, even though Kol had liked to hog her for himself. They hadn't spent much time together when they had been humans; they hadn't had much in common because of their age difference, but Finn had always cared about her.

He remembered the ethereal little girl with dreamy eyes and sweet smile. She had always looked like she would see something no one else could. The thought that someone had so brutally hurt that innocent girl had enraged him more than anything ever before. He had always been a calm man, but he would have slaughtered the cowards who had done that to her without hesitation.

"It's alright, brother," she hummed. "I don't understand many things either. We can dance if you want."

"Sure," he replied and kissed the top of her head. "I could use a break."

Their human teacher observed them calmly, for a moment Finn had forgotten her completely. She was a 29-years-old woman called Susan Sterling, apparently she was a schoolteacher. Finn didn't know where Niklaus had found her; he had only said that he wanted to offer his siblings a qualified teacher. Obviously the woman was compelled and normally Finn wouldn't have wanted to use an innocent human like this, but he needed to learn these things and he intended to make sure that she would get paid for her work.

She was a very likeable human with endless amount of patience, kind face and pleasant voice. Unfortunately she was spoken for. Finn had used to avoid the company of humans because he had always struggled with his thirst. Feeding on a blood bag had felt very strange at first, but now he had started to see what possibilities this new technology offered.

Ever since Finn had taken his first life after becoming a vampire, he had felt terrible guilt. He had considered himself as a good man when he had been a human and he had never wanted to become a vampire. In a moment of despair, he had even tried to end his life, but the truth was that deep down he wanted to live. He wanted a chance to find happiness. Did he deserve that, no, but he wanted to believe that he had suffered enough for his sins.

"I think we are done for today," he stated and looked at Katla. "Or do you want to continue?"

She shook her head and stood up.

"I want to dance."

"Alright, sister." He paused and looked at the human. "Mrs. Sterling, before you leave, could you be so kind and show me again how to make this…laptop, was it, to play music?"

"Yes, of course," the woman replied and started patiently to explain the same thing she had already explained few times. They were in Niklaus' study; there were all kinds of objects lying around the desk. Books, a laptop, a cell phone, a credit card, some money, all kinds of magazines, pictures and maps.

"Alright," Mrs. Sterling said. "What kind of music would you like to listen?"

"What would you recommend?" Finn asked, he didn't know anything about modern music.

The woman looked thoughtful.

"Well, I personally like the 80's music."

"Alright, sounds good."

Finn had no idea what kind of music she was talking about, but he was curious to hear it. They started with a song called "Walking On Sunshine", Katla seemed to love it.

"Dance with me, brother!" she cheered and took his hands. Mrs. Sterling looked at them smiling, Finn felt ridiculous at first, but finally he couldn't help but to smile as well. The music was strange, but he had to admit that it was catchy.

"_I'm walking on sunshine, whoa, I'm walking on sunshine, whoa! And don't it feel good! Hey, all right now, and don't it feel good!"  
_

Katla was hopping around the room and singing along; she held Finn's hands in hers and moved her arms around. The next song was called "Super Freak", Katla liked that one even more. She giggled and moved her hips with the rhythm.

"_That girl is pretty wild now; the girl's a super freak. The kind of girl you read about in the new wave magazines. That girl is pretty kinky; the girl's a super freak. I'd really like to taste her ev'ry time we meet. She's all right; she's all right; that girl's all right with me yeah. She's a super freak, super freak, she's super freaky; super freak, super freak…"_

Somehow Katla convinced Mrs. Sterling to dance with them, although she was very reluctant at first. Katla giggled when all three of them danced, at some point Finn found himself letting out a genuine laugh. The song called "It's Raining Men" made him to really burst into laughter; he let Katla and Mrs. Sterling to dance that one without him. For the first time after being undaggered, he actually felt good. Mrs. Sterling was out of breath when they were finally finished, but she had enjoyed herself.

"Thank you, sister," Finn said and kissed Katla's forehead after Mrs. Sterling had left.

She smiled and squished his hand.

"I think I will take a walk, would you like to join me?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"Not right now, brother, I want to see more colors of the music."

"Alright, I will see you later."

Just in case Finn took this thing called credit card with him, Mrs. Sterling had explained that it was used like money. On his way out, Finn ran into his mother.

"My son," Esther greeted him smiling. "You are going out?"

"Yes," Finn replied. "I feel like taking a walk."

"That's nice, the day is lovely. Is Katla joining you?"

"No, she wanted to listen to some music."

"Ah. Well, enjoy your walk."

"Thank you," Finn muttered, for a moment he had strange feeling, but it passed quickly. He didn't have any specific place to go, but he was interested in seeing a modern village, so he headed to the centre of this Mystic Falls. He was moving by foot, he was in no hurry. Sure he could have found someone to take him with this metal thing called a car, but so far he preferred walking. The world had changed so much, he needed something familiar. After walking around for a while, he noticed a place called Mystic Grill. Judging by the smell of food and alcohol coming from inside, it was probably some sort of tavern.

After a moment of consideration, he marched inside and took a quick look around. The place certainly wasn't like the taverns back in his days, but it would do. He chose himself a corner table and ordered a stein of ale. This wasn't so bad. Curiously he observed the people around him; they were eating, drinking, talking and laughing. He could hear their heartbeats and he could smell the blood running in their veins, but he didn't feel the need to react to any of that. The feeling was strange, but certainly not unpleasant. After few more steins, he felt very relaxed and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Hi," a female voice said, making him to open his eyes. The woman standing next to his table was beautiful, she had curly dark hair and dark eyes, she was smiling at him.

"I'm Meredith. Is this seat taken?"

* * *

"You have a very soft skin, love," Klaus hummed and ran his finger's over the girl's inner thigh.

She bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes, she was most definitely aroused.

"Very soft…"

She trembled when he traced kisses up her thigh; a desperate moan escaped her throat when his fangs found her femoral artery. His arm around her kept her in place, her moans were getting louder. This was what he had needed, something nice and simple. Something relaxing.

"Oh God!" she cried out when she climaxed. Fortunately they were in the private room, although Klaus wouldn't have really cared if they wouldn't have been. Her blood tasted very nice… Suddenly he felt it. Finn. Kol. Elijah. Rebekah. He was on his feet in a fraction of a second, he didn't care that the girl fell down on the floor. Immediately he zoomed to the next room, Kol was laying on the worn-out sofa and the girl he had been with seemed to be hysterical.

"I didn't do anything," she sobbed. "He… he just…"

"Get out," Klaus ordered and zoomed in front of the sofa. Kol looked like he would have been daggered, but there was no dagger in his chest. Something was very wrong, for some reason Klaus could feel all his siblings, except Katla. Somehow he knew where they all were. Quickly he bent down and lifted Kol over his shoulder. He had no time to waste.


	18. Mother's mirror

**Part 18**

**Mother's mirror**

Katla felt very strange when she opened her eyes, everything looked hazy. She couldn't understand where she was, the last thing she remembered were the beautiful colors. Now she was lying on something cold and hard, she couldn't move her arms or legs.

"Kol…" she muttered and managed to turn her head. She saw stars, trees and dancing flames. There were also spirits, many of them.

"_Abomination… This will end tonight… You will die…"_

Their hatred made her shiver, she was cold and she couldn't move.

"Kol…"

"He is not here, dear," Esther's voice said.

Katla blinked few times before she was able to see her mother.

"Mama?"

Esther walked over to her and touched her hair.

"I am here, child."

Katla tried to concentrate on Esther's face, but her eyelids felt heavy, she could barely feel her body.

"Mama, I'm cold," she said quietly.

"I'm sorry about that, dear, but everything is going to be alright, I promise. This will all be over soon."

Esther stroked Katla's cheek while she spoke, the gesture was meant to be comforting, but it made Katla feel even colder.

"Am I going to die tonight?" Katla asked calmly.

Esther lowered her head before she answered, apparently she didn't want to look her daughter in the eyes.

"Yes."

Katla blinked few times and kept her eyes in her mother.

"Why?"

Her tone of voice was calm; she wasn't angry or shocked, only genuinely curious.

"I made a horrible mistake," Esther replied tensely. "I turned you all into monsters and now I must fix that mistake."

"Why, mama? Don't you love me anymore? You used to say that you do. You called me your child of light."

"That child is dead," Esther muttered. "I killed her and for that I am deeply sorry."

She looked up and crossed her arms.

"Everything will be alright after tonight, your suffering will end and you can finally rest."

Katla smiled, she still couldn't move.

"Mother's mirror…" she muttered.

"What?"

"It's shattered. Can you see it? Or don't you want to?"

Esther sighed and shook her head.

"This should have ended a long time ago. Someone as damaged as you should have never become a monster. If I would have known, I would have never created that spell."

"My poor mama…" Katla hummed. "You can use my mirror. Look."

Esther flinched when the black veins appeared under Katla's eyes; she smiled so widely that her mother could see her fangs.

"This is your spell," Katla stated smiling. "It came from you. This is you, the part of you that must be buried forever."

"You are insane," Esther muttered tensely. "Perhaps you have always been."

"Perhaps," Katla hummed. "But I can see you, mama. Can you see me?"

"Enough," Esther stated tensely. "You will all die tonight, like you should have centuries ago."

"You won't hurt my family," Katla said, she was still smiling, but her smile certainly wasn't warm.

"Unfortunately there is nothing you can do to stop this," Esther replied. "My spell linked you all together, what happens to one will happen to all."

"That's a naughty spell."

Katla's mind worked quickly, maybe she hadn't been a witch for a long time, but she knew many things about magic, she and Kol had spent a lot of time with witches and warlocks along the centuries.

"Dark magic?" she suggested.

Esther looked appalled.

"I would never use dark arts; I simply added the doppelganger's blood in champagne you all drank."

Katla kept the smile on her face, but she would have wanted to laugh. Kol was safe. Her family was safe.

"_Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth? Ooh, heaven is a place on earth. They say in heaven, love comes first. We'll make heaven a place on earth. Ooh, heaven is a place on earth…"_

Esther raised her eyebrows when Katla started to sing, she shook her head and walked away without saying a word. Katla turned her face towards the sky and smiled. The stars were looking down at her, as always. She asked them silently to watch over her beloved, if she couldn't do that herself. Her mother wouldn't change her mind, she knew that. Who would want to see the ugliest part of themselves? Once again she tried to move, but she couldn't. Maybe this was the end. She wasn't really scared, just sad. She didn't want to leave Kol, he needed her. She needed him. One single tear rolled down her cheek. Damaged… A monster… Maybe, but she still didn't want to die.

"Kol…"

She closed her eyes and pretended that he was here with her; he would wrap his arms around her and keep her warm. He would protect her from all the bad things in the world.

* * *

When Kol opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was the body lying in front of him. What… He frowned and got into a sitting position. It seemed that he was in some alley.

"Ric!" a female voice shouted.

"Quiet," Nik's voice ordered, he grabbed the pretty dark-haired woman by the throat and shoved her against the wall.

"No one daggers my siblings except me."

"Enough, Niklaus," Finn huffed. "Do not raise your hand against a woman, no honorable man does that."

"She and her boyfriend daggered you, brother…"

"Yes, and I will handle the matter, believe me, but not like this. Let her go."

The woman looked stunned, she stared at Finn disbelievingly. She didn't have time to say anything when two men flied across the alley and landed on Nik's feet. The Salvatore brothers.

"I thought I made myself clear," Elijah's angry voice growled. "Not very smart, gentlemen."

"What the hell is going on here?" Nik asked.

Kol smirked and was just about to attack Damon Salvatore when Elijah's words stopped him.

"Mother is going to kill us. I think she has Katla."

"What?" Kol growled.

"Can you find her?" Elijah asked, trying to sound calm.

Kol didn't say anything; he closed his eyes and concentrated. Katla… He gritted his teeth and tried harder, he needed to find her.

"_Kol…"_

Someone was talking, Elijah was saying something about the doppelganger and one of the Salvatore brothers replied, but he couldn't hear them, all he heard was Katla.

"_Where are you, sister?"_

"_Kol…"_

His eyes flew open, he knew where she was. He was moving faster than ever before; his brothers were right behind him. The abandoned old shack in the woods. There was some kind of witch symbol drawn on the ground in front of the shack, there were torched burning around it. In the middle of this symbol there was some kind of stone altar, Katla was lying on it and their mother was standing next to her.

"My sons," Esther stated calmly.

"Katla!" Kol shouted and tried to get to her, but some kind of invisible wall stopped him.

"Unfortunately you can't enter," Esther said, her voice held no emotion. "And if you have come to plead for your life, sorry, you wasted your time."

Kol slammed his fists against the wall; Katla turned her head towards him and smiled.

"Brother…"

"What are you doing?" Elijah asked, he was struggling to control himself. "Whatever you think of us, killing your own children would be atrocity."

"You are not my children; you haven't been for a long time," Esther replied coldly. "For a thousand years I've been forced to watch you, felt the pain of every victim, suffered when you shed blood. All of you, you are a curse on this Earth. But that will all end tonight, I will finally fix my mistake."

"Enough," Nik hissed. "You will end this now, mother, and let our sister go or I swear that I'll send you back to hell."

"Empty threats, Niklaus, empty threats."

"Mother, please," Finn said. "Let her go, she's innocent."

"Innocent?" Esther repeated and glanced at Katla. "Hardly. I consider her as my greatest sin and I am deeply sorry for not letting her die a thousand years ago. All of you claim that you care about her and yet none of you have had the decency to end her suffering. Shame on you all."

"Shut up!" Kol shouted. "Stay away from her!"

Esther shook her head and stepped closer to the altar, she was holding a dagger.

"This is an act of mercy."

"Touch her and I swear I'll make you begging for death!"

Kol was slamming the damn wall as hard as he could, he was in panic. That hadn't happened since…ever.

"It's alright, my darling brother," Katla said smiling. "Look at me, it's alright."

"No!"

"Shh, shh, it's alright. I love you, all of you. Take care of my Kol."

"No, no!"

His brothers were shouting, but Kol couldn't hear them, it was like time would have stopped. He was looking into Katla's eyes; she smiled at him and started to sing. He hadn't heard the song for a very, very long time; she had used to sing it to him when he had been upset.

"_Soldier, oh soldier,__coming from the plain__. __He courted a lady for honor and for fame__. __Her beauty shone so bright __t__hat it never could be told__;__she always loved the soldier __b__ecause he was so bold…"_

"No!"

Esther lifted the dagger and sank it into Katla's chest, she was gasping and reaching her hand towards Kol.

"I…love…you."


	19. Act of mercy

**Warning, violence**

* * *

**Part 19**

**Act of mercy**

_"Look, Kol, you have a new baby sister," Esther said smiling. "Come and say hi."_

_Little Kol stared at the bundle in her mother's arms, he wasn't pleased._

_"A sister?" he muttered. "I wanted a brother."_

_"You already have three brothers," Esther replied._

_"Yes, but Nik promised that I could have the next one."_

_Esther raised her eyebrows._

_"What?"_

_Kol sighed._

_"Bekah follows Nik around, I want someone who will follow me."_

_Esther smiled and cradled the bundle._

_"Perhaps she will if you are nice to her."_

_Kol pouted his lips._

_"She is a girl, I can't play with her."_

_"Sure you can. Come and take a look, she is beautiful."_

_Reluctantly Kol moved in front of his mother, Esther lowered the bundle next to his face. Kol's eyes widened, he stared at the tiny creature wrapped inside the fur. She was sleeping peacefully and huffing in her sleep. Of course he had seen newborns before, but there was something different about her. He could sense something very strange when he looked at her. Slowly his lips curved into a smile; gently he touched the baby's cheek._

_"My sister…" he muttered._

_"That's right," Esther said smiling. "Would you like to hold her?"_

_He nodded and held out his arms._

_"You must be very careful; you know how fragile infants are."_

_He nodded again, he was becoming impatient._

_"Give her to me, mama."_

_Carefully Esther placed the bundle into Kol's little arms; he didn't turn his eyes away from his sister's face. She was so tiny and delicate, like a little fairy, he held her as gently as he could. He wanted to be her champion, the brave soldier who would always protect her._

_"Hello, sister," he said warmly._

_She pouted her lips and yawned before opening her deep brown eyes. After blinking few times, she looked at him; he had never seen anything so perfect. He smiled at her and kissed her nose, making her to wrinkle it._

_"You are mine," he announced. "My sister."_

_"Now Kol, she is not just your sister…" Esther started._

_"She is mine," Kol repeated firmly. "I want to keep her."_

_Esther smiled and touched her son's hair; she thought that his sudden possessiveness was cute. She didn't think that it would last for long, surely Kol would get bored soon just like he always did, but she was glad that he didn't seem to be jealous to the new baby. He had been very jealous to Rebekah and even though he had never hurt her, Esther had been worried because of Kol's temper._

_"Sure, sweetheart," she said smiling. "You can keep her."_

_Kol looked up, his expression was very serious._

_"Do you promise?"_

_Esther laughed and kissed her son's forehead._

_"Yes, Kol, I promise."_

* * *

"This is an act of mercy."

When Esther looked at her daughter, she knew that she was doing the right thing. Katla had never been like the other children, her mind had always been different. She had always been a quiet child who had lived in a world of her own. That didn't mean that she would have been stupid, she had just been…different. Mikael hadn't really understood her and he had often snapped at her, but Esther couldn't imagine that he would have ever laid a hand on her. No, if she wasn't mistaken, her husband had in his own way cared about their youngest daughter.

There was undeniably something about her that made most people protective of her. That especially applied to Kol. Esther truly felt guilty for not intervening to his obsession in time; she should have ended their unhealthy relationship. Katla had been just a child, how could have she defended herself. As her mother, Esther should have seen the warning signs, but unfortunately she had been too blind and busy to notice the nature of Kol's behavior towards his baby sister. The way he had looked at her, touched her, acted like he would own her… The whole thing made Esther sick; she should have been able to protect her daughter.

Poor Katla had once been a sweet and innocent child, a child of light, as Esther had called her. Would she have become what she was now without the brutal attack and Kol's influence, Esther didn't think so. Seeing her daughter like that had broken her heart, Katla's mind had been completely shattered. She couldn't understand how her children dared to say that they cared about Katla and yet they had left her alone with Kol. They had to be either stupid or blind; the poor girl had never stood a chance.

Yet Esther was perfectly aware that she was the one who had committed the unforgivable sin against her children, against nature and against everything she stood for. If she would have known the consequences, she would have never created the spell that had turned her children into monsters. What was done was done, but it was her duty to fix what she could. These creatures were not her children. They were brutal killers, all of them, even Elijah and Finn who liked to think that they had some moral. Katla on the other hand… Esther wasn't sure if she could be held responsible, the girl was mentally ill, which made Kol's actions even more despicable.

"It's alright, my darling brother. Look at me, it's alright…"

Esther pressed her lips together; she was most definitely doing the right thing. The poor girl would be safe and she could finally rest. The whole thing would be over soon, she would make it quick and as painless as possible. The moon was almost full, it was time.

"_Soldier, oh soldier, coming from the plain. He courted a lady for honor and for fame. Her beauty shone so bright that it never could be told; she always loved the soldier because he was so bold…"_

Poor girl, this truly was an act of mercy. Yet she couldn't look at her daughter's face when she sank the dagger into her chest. The powerful spell in the dagger would reach all it's might when the moon would be full, which would be after 60 seconds. Katla was gasping and reaching her hand towards Kol, the spell was spreading through her body.

"Katla!"

The black veins appeared under her eyes and spread down her neck, shoulders and arms. She was crying blood; her whole body was shaking violently. Esther had to turn her head away; this wasn't what she had intended.

"Forgive me," she muttered. "This will be over soon."

"Katla!"

Esther didn't pay any attention to her sons who were shouting, but suddenly she realized something. They shouldn't be shouting, they should be dying like Katla. No, no… She looked at her daughter, blood was pouring out of her nose and mouth, but she was smiling.

"Ma-mama," she coughed. "I…don't…like…champagne."

Esther's eyes widened in shock, this couldn't be possible.

"No…" she muttered. "This is impossible, the linking spell worked, I'm sure of it…"

Katla let out a weak laugh.

"Surprise…"

Esther experienced even bigger shock when she felt that the source of her powers had been broken, she could no longer channel the Bennett bloodline.

"No!" she shouted. "Sisters! Don't abandon me!"

She gasped when Kol was suddenly standing in front of her. His eyes were nothing except pitch-dark holes; she had never seen anything like it.

"My son…"

He let out an animalistic growl and slammed his fist through her chest.

"I…am…not…your…son," he snarled, stressing every word by squishing her heart tighter and tighter. She was unable to make a sound, all she saw were the flames in his eyes. The flames of hell… Before she took her last breath, his lips curved into a smile.

"You can call this an act of mercy."


	20. A mountain lion

**Part 20**

**A mountain lion**

_Niklaus was on his knees on the ground, he was crying. He was a man and men didn't cry, but sometimes he needed to let his pain out. The bruises all over his body really weren't the worst part, no; it was the hatred in his father's eyes. He couldn't understand what he had done to deserve it; he had always tried so hard to be a good son. Why couldn't he ever please his father, why wasn't he good enough? He pressed his palms against his mouth in order to muffle the screams that wanted to come out. He was so pathetic, if his father would see him now…_

_"Niklaus?" a quiet voice said from behind his back._

_He gasped and quickly dried his eyes, he hadn't heard anyone approaching. No one had ever come here; this was his secret place in the woods, an old bear's den._

_"What are you doing here?" he asked tensely, he didn't turn to look at his little sister. "You should not be in the woods by yourself."_

_"I heard you crying…" Katla started, making Niklaus to turn around and grab her quite roughly._

_"Now listen you little weakling," he growled without caring how frightened the 6-years-old looked. "You heard nothing, do you understand, nothing! If you ever tell anyone otherwise, I swear I will make you pay. Do you understand?"_

_She nodded, her little body was shaking. The guilt hit him immediately, but he couldn't let her tell anyone what she had heard._

_"Now leave me alone," he snapped and turned his back on her. He closed his eyes when he heard her leaving. She hadn't deserved that, she was just a little child. He gritted his teeth and ran his fingers through his hair, he needed to calm down, he couldn't go home like this…_

_"Niklaus?"_

_"Are you deaf or stupid…" he started angrily, but the rest of his words died when he turned to look at Katla. She looked at him insecurely with her deep brown eyes, she was handing him a flower._

_"Please don't be sad," she said quietly. He didn't say anything when she moved in front of him and wrapped her little arms around him. Slowly his body started to relax; he hugged her tightly and leaned his cheek on the top of her head._

_"Forgive me, sister," he muttered._

_"It's alright," she replied._

_"I did not mean what I said."_

_"I know."_

_He sighed and closed his eyes; her hand was rubbing his back in a calming gesture. They stayed like that for a long while, he was perfectly calm now._

_"I should probably take you home, Kol must be looking for you by now," Niklaus finally muttered. "Unless of course I decide to keep you."_

_"We can live here if you want," she replied. "Like raccoons."_

_He pulled away and raised his eyebrows._

_"Raccoons? I am no raccoon, more like a bear or a mountain lion."_

_He let out a playful roar and tickled her belly._

_"What about me?" she giggled. "Am I a mountain lion too?"_

_"Sure you are, a mountain lion cub."_

_He got to his feet and scooped her up._

_"Up you go, cub. Let's get you home."_

* * *

"Katla!"

As soon as the wall was gone, Klaus was next to her. Kol was killing their mother, but Klaus didn't pay any attention to that. The dagger was still in Katla's chest; Klaus grabbed it and pulled it out. She gasped weakly, but other than that her body didn't react in any way. Her eyes were open and she was looking at Klaus, her whole face was bloody.

"Sister…" he muttered and gently touched her cheek. "It's alright, you'll be alright."

She smiled and shook her head.

"Nik…"

"I'm here, so are Kol and…" He paused and took a quick look around. Where were Elijah and Finn?

"I'm here," he repeated and stroked her hair. "I'm right here and I'm going to fix this. You'll be alright."

"Kol… Look…after…my…Kol…"

"No, no, you'll do that yourself," he said firmly. "Do you hear me, Katla, that is an order."

She smiled and tried to lift her hand, but she didn't have enough strength. Gently he took her hand in his and kissed it.

"My…beautiful…brother…"

Involuntary tears were filling his eyes; he squished her hand between his.

"Listen to me, Katla, you're not going anywhere, you'll stay with your family and you'll fight. Do you hear me?"

She looked more exhausted than ever before, but she was still smiling.

"Katla!"

No more than a second later Kol was standing by her side; carefully he cupped her face and looked into her eyes. Neither of them spoke, they simply looked at each other. Briefly Klaus glanced at their mother's body lying on the ground, but then he turned his eyes back to Katla.

"Yes…" Kol muttered and quickly took his coat off before gently lifting her up. He sat down on the ground, placed her onto his lap and wrapped his coat and arms around her.

"Is this better?"

She nodded and smiled at him. He tightened his embrace and rocked her calmingly. They were both quiet again; he planted tender kisses across her face.

"Kol…" she muttered, her voice was barely a whisper.

"I know. I'm not letting you go. Not now, not ever."

A blood tear rolled down her cheek, she had no more strength left. Klaus couldn't hold back his own tears any longer, he had to look away.

"Get your filthy hands off me!" a female voice suddenly shouted. Klaus looked up, Finn and Elijah had just vampire speeded Bonnie out from the witch house. Clearly she had been crying, but right now she was furious.

"Mom!" she shouted. "Get your hands off me, I'll kill you!"

"Enough, Miss Bennett," Elijah snapped. "Unless you wish your mother to die for good, you will help our sister."

"Like hell…"

Kol was in front of her in a fraction of a second, he grabbed her by the throat.

"Now you will listen to me, witch," he snarled. "If my sister dies, I will burn this pathetic town to the ground and kill every single person here. Do you understand?"

Bonnie was too stunned to react, but she could see that Kol wasn't kidding.

"He means it," Klaus confirmed. "And I will help him. You could say that we are brutally efficient together, there will be no survivors. That I guarantee."

Bonnie looked at Elijah, but his face remained stoic.

"Elijah, you can't…"

"I can," he cut in coolly. "You will save my sister."

"What do you want me to do?" she asked tensely. "I'm not a healer…"

"Figure it out!" Kol snarled and shoved her towards Katla who he had placed gently on the ground. Bonnie hesitated a second before kneeling next to Katla. Her eyes were closed, she wasn't conscious anymore. From the corner of his eye Klaus saw Damon and Stefan coming out from the house, Stefan was carrying Bonnie's mother.

"Elijah!" Damon snapped. "We did what you wanted, where's Elena?"

Elijah replied something, but Klaus couldn't really hear him, he was concentrated on Bonnie and Katla.

"I…I don't know what to do," Bonnie muttered. "The spell Esther used, I don't know anything about it…"

"She channeled the powers of your ancestors, you can do the same," Finn stated.

"They won't agree, not for saving a…"

She gasped in shock when Kol shoved his bleeding wrist onto her mouth before grabbing her neck.

"Listen carefully, you dead witch bitches!" he shouted. "Unless you want your bloodline to end with her, you will grant her the power she needs to save my sister. If you refuse, she will become one of us and I will personally make sure that she will spend the rest of her life slaughtering innocent people, starting with her family and friends. So, the only question now is how do you want to play this?"

* * *

Katla blinked her eyes few times before she could see anything. Everything looked strange; she was in some kind of field. Slowly she got into a sitting position and looked around. The colors were wrong. The grass looked green and the sky looked blue, but they really weren't. She couldn't understand what was happening. Everything looked beautiful, but it was just an illusion. The flowers, the butterflies, the birds, the bunnies, nothing was real. Was she dreaming? Had her mind shattered for good?

"Kol?" she muttered and stood up. She was wearing a white dress and she was barefoot.

"Kol?"

"Guess again, girl," the familiar voice said from behind her back. Slowly she turned around, her lips curved into a smile.

"Papa?"


	21. Burden of guilt

**Part 21**

**Burden of guilt**

_Elijah wiped sweat from his forehead; he had just finished chopping wood. The day was hot and he felt that he really needed a nice cooling swim. Fortunately there was a pond nearby; he often bathed there in summertime. He stretched his aching muscles and headed to the small forest path. The day truly was beautiful, but he couldn't get his mind off Tatia. No, he needed to stop this; nothing was worth destroying his relationship with his brother. If only it would be that easy to control his feelings… _

_Tatia was the first woman he had cared about after his beloved wife had died almost four years ago. Was it so wrong to hope for happiness? He sighed and decided firmly not to think about this right now when he heard something. It was some kind of…groaning. He frowned and looked for the source of the sound. One of the boys from the village, Ragnar, was standing behind the bushes and looking at the pond. He was groaning and pleasuring himself. The boy's eyes widened in shock when he noticed Elijah, he ran away as fast as he could. _

_Elijah was about to ignore the whole thing, he had been a young boy himself, but then he heard splashing and looked through the bushes. Katla was bathing in the pond, she was naked and she was humming quietly. Quickly Elijah turned his head away and went after the damn boy. After a brief chase, he caught Ragnar and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt._

_"I will teach you manners," Elijah growled and punched the boy on the face so hard that he fell onto his back; he would certainly have a black eye._

_"Wait, wait," Ragnar pleaded when Elijah was about to punch him again. "I can explain!"_

_"Explain?" Elijah repeated icily. "I just caught you peeking my baby sister…"_

_"She will be my wife!"_

_Elijah stared at him disbelievingly._

_"What?"_

_Ragnar raised his hands in surrender before slowly getting to his feet._

_"I want to wed her. My father will soon approach your father…"_

_"She is not even 16 yet," Elijah cut in._

_"Yes, she is young and the bride token will be very generous, I can assure you. But let's be honest here, shall we, I am doing her a favor."_

_"Really?" Elijah stated and crossed his arms. "How so?"_

_"Well… I would imagine that it will be challenging to find her a husband, but I am willing to ignore her…flaws."_

_Elijah's lips curved into a smile._

_"And why do you want to wed her?"_

_"Is that not obvious?" Ragnar asked grinning. "She might be young, but who could deny her beauty, she has a body of a woman. I know you are her brother, but surely you have noticed her gorgeous firm bos…"_

_A harder punch almost knocked Ragnar out in the middle of his sentence._

_"You are not very smart, are you?" Elijah growled and gave the boy a proper beating, just like any brother would. Lucky for Ragnar, he wasn't dealing with Kol right now._

_"You will never wed my sister," Elijah stated after he was finished. "And if you ever come near her again, this will be nothing comparing to what I will do to you."_

_Elijah walked away and left the boy on the ground. His injuries wouldn't be permanent, but he had most definitely deserved a lesson. Elijah went back to the pond, Katla startled when she heard him approaching, she had finished bathing and she was swimming._

_"It's alright, sister, it's just me."_

_"Hi, 'Lijah," she said smiling._

_He turned around in order to give her privacy; she stood up and waded to the bank._

_"All done," she said after she had got dressed. "Are you going swimming?"_

_He pressed his lips together and turned to look at her._

_"Listen, Katla, I need you to do something for me."_

_She looked at him closely and took a step towards him._

_"Of course, what do you need?"_

_He placed his palms on her shoulders and looked into her eyes._

_"I do not want you to come here by yourself anymore, you must always ask someone to accompany you. Promise me."_

_She looked confused._

_"If you want, but why?"_

_He felt more than uncomfortable; he definitely shouldn't be the one who would have this conversation with her._

_"I am concerned for your safety," he replied. "There are certain things you need to understand. Things about men."_

_She looked even more confused. He cleared his throat, this was certainly unpleasant._

_"You are becoming a woman, sister and women should not walk around by themselves."_

_"Why not?"_

_He tried to choose his words carefully; he didn't want to scare her._

_"Because men can be..bad."_

_Clearly she had no idea what he was trying to say._

_"What is going on here?" Kol's voice suddenly asked._

_Katla smiled and moved next to him. As usual, her eyes only saw him; the two of them had always been inseparable. Elijah had no doubt that Kol would kill Ragnar if he would know what had happened. It was probably best not to tell him; surely the boy had learned his lesson._

* * *

"It's alright," Elijah muttered. His arms were around Rebekah and he was stroking her hair. She had just returned to the mansion after he had reached her in order to let her know what had happened. Otherwise she wouldn't have returned at all, she had been about to leave town to avoid Niklaus' wrath. Elijah was aware that the whole thing was his fault; his sister had just been following his orders. The moon had been almost full, Rebekah had thought that Elijah had failed and they would all die, so she had wanted a last meal. It was obvious that she didn't feel bad for draining Elena. Rebekah had simply left her in the tunnel and fled after she had realized that Esther hadn't managed to kill them. Elijah felt terrible for putting his sister in such a position. "I won't let Niklaus to hurt you," he assured.

"I don't care about that," Rebekah sobbed. "I want to see Katla."

"That's not a very good idea at the moment. Kol… He's not…well. He doesn't allow anyone to come near her, not even us. He took her into his room and barricaded the door."

Rebekah pulled away and looked at him.

"But she's alive, right?"

Elijah nodded.

"Yes, more or less, but she's in some kind of coma."

With the help of her reluctant ancestors, Bonnie had managed to stop the spell before it had killed Katla, but she hadn't waked up. Niklaus was in his study calling all the witches he knew, he was convinced that at least one of them could help. Elijah was dead tired, but his work wasn't nearly done. He couldn't allow himself to stop and think about everything that had happened; his self-loathing would have to wait. Right now his only concern was his family and he would protect it at any cost.

He was afraid to think what would happen if Katla wouldn't wake up. No, she needed to wake up, no matter what it would take. For centuries he had kept his guilt hidden somewhere deep, but it was always there. Ever since he had learned who had attacked Katla, he had blamed himself for it. Perhaps he should have known right away who the attacker was, but Ragnar had waited for almost 9 months before doing anything. Somehow he had convinced his friends to join him.

The image of Katla's abused body had never left Elijah alone. He had tried his hardest to make amends, but deep down he knew that wasn't possible. He had never forgiven himself and he didn't think he ever would. Helping Katla was all that mattered now and Niklaus wasn't the only one who knew witches. In that moment Elijah realized that he indeed knew someone who could be able to help. All he had to do was make one phone call.

* * *

"Is this good?" Kol asked. "Are you comfortable?"

He didn't care that he didn't get any reply; he would do whatever he had to do to protect his Katla. She was lying on his bed like a sleeping princess. His fairy princess…

"Let's clean you up," he muttered. "I know how much you like to be clean; I bet you would like to scold me right now. Just wait here for a second; I will be right back, alright?"

He zoomed to the bathroom and moistened few towels. Gently he started to wipe the blood out of Katla's face.

"Is the water warm enough?" he asked. "I know you like warm water. I believe you, my darling sister, are the only vampire I know who feels cold. You're not cold now, are you?"

Silence.

"Would you like to get changed, I know you don't like to be in dirty clothes. I don't have any of your clothes here, but would my shirt be alright?"

Carefully he cleaned her face before undressing her. She had never minded for him seeing her naked, she knew that she was safe with him. They knew each other better than anyone and they trusted each other. There was nothing disgusting about it like their mother had said. She simply belonged to him, she always had. She had been a part of his very essence ever since he had first laid eyes on her. Yin to his yang. There were black veins on her arms and below her collar bones.

"Everything is alright," he muttered and wiped out the blood on her chest. "There, all better."

He chose her a white shirt; it was like a nightie to her.

"What do you think, is this good for now?"

Gently he tucked her in and lied down beside her.

"It's alright," he muttered and wrapped his arms around her. "You're safe now, I swear and soon you'll be with me again. I don't care what I'll have to do, who will have to die. This whole world can drown in blood if that's what it takes to bring you back."


	22. Father's pride

**Part 22**

**Father's pride**

_Mikael kept his eyes firmly closed and pretended that he was asleep, he didn't hear anything. Not his daughter's heartbreaking screams coming from the stable or his wife's muffled sobbing next to him. No, he didn't hear anything. Why couldn't the damn girl just shut up? Why did she have to go on every damn night? What have happened had happened, she needed to get over it and start to act like a normal person. But then again, the girl had never been completely normal. _

_No, she had always been strange with her stuttering, weird smile, absent behavior and her need to wander around by herself. Mikael had never understood her, but he had tried his best to control his temper with her, it wasn't her fault that she was what she was. Obviously she was afraid of him, although he had never hurt her, and she tried her best to avoid him. Sometimes he felt a sting in his heart when he saw the fear in her eyes. Freya had never looked at him like that… No, he wouldn't go there, not now, not ever. He had allowed himself to love her and now she was dead. End of story, there was nothing more to it. _

_So what if his other children feared and hated him, he didn't want or need their affection, only their obedience. He was the head of the family; the master of their household, his word was the law. Besides, his children had no reason to complain, comparing to how his own father had treated him and his siblings, Mikael was nothing but kind to his children. Unlike his father, he didn't lay a hand on his wife or daughters. His sons he had disciplined, just like any father would. _

_For some reason he had always felt a special need to discipline Niklaus, there was something about that boy that brought out the worst in him, the darkest part that wanted to avenge all it's own suffering. Mikael never thought about his own childhood, he wasn't that pathetic weak little boy anymore. His father had used to mock his weakness, but no one mocked him anymore. He had made it clear to his sons that he was in charge, none of them dared to define him. His daughters on the other hand… Sometimes he had hoped to have more than fear from them, but this was the price he was willing to pay to retain order in his household. _

_Rebekah didn't just fear him; she hated him because of her precious Niklaus. Obviously she had never said anything, but Mikael wasn't blind. Katla didn't hate him, at least he didn't think so, but she most definitely feared him. She was in every way a harmless and innocent creature; she hadn't deserved what had happened to her. Mikael had every intention to make the beasts pay, what kind of father wouldn't, but right now he has had enough. He would shut the girl up himself since Kol was obviously unable to do that, how could anyone sleep in this racket. _

_Esther didn't move or say anything when Mikael stood up and marched outside. The night was chilly and Esther had been concerned whether it would be a good idea for Katla to sleep in the stable. Kol had assured that he would make sure that she wouldn't be cold; the boy had been watching her like a hawk. Mikael hadn't paid much attention to it before, but Kol seemed to be very close with Katla. Unusually close. Mikael heard his voice when he approached the stable._

_"Shh, shh, it's alright…. You are safe, no one will hurt you ever again, I swear…You are so beautiful, my sweet sister, you are perfect. Those who did this to you will suffer the death so horrible that they will wish they would have never been born…."_

_Katla was sobbing quietly, but she wasn't screaming anymore. Kol had made a bed for them in the haystack, Katla had clung to him like her life would depend on it, she had buried her face in his chest. His arms were around her, his other hand was stroking her hair while the other one was rubbing her back in a comforting gesture. For some reason Mikael didn't move, he simply looked at them until Katla had fallen asleep. Kol looked up immediately when he heard someone entering the stable, he already had his sword in his hand before he recognized his father._

_"What is it?" Kol whispered, he didn't want to wake Katla up._

_For a brief moment Mikael actually hesitated, he felt the need to walk over to his trembling daughter, pick her up and tell her that she was safe; her father would look after her. Instead he crossed his arms and looked at his daughter harshly._

_"Can you not keep her quiet?" he asked sternly. "She is keeping everyone awake."_

_Kol was giving his father a murderous glare._

_"She is suffering, father, can you not see that?"_

_"I cannot see any reason for all of us to suffer with her," Mikael replied coolly. "Keep her quiet or I will."_

_Kol's eyes darkened, he tightened his embrace protectively, but Mikael turned around and marched out before he had time to say anything. The truth was that Mikael couldn't bear to see his daughter like that, but he wasn't capable of expressing such thoughts. He didn't talk about feelings; they were nothing but a pathetic weakness. Maybe he cared about his daughter and maybe it killed him to see her suffering, but he would never say that out loud. He just couldn't._

* * *

"Well…" Mikael started while looking around. "This is interesting. I did sometimes wonder how you see the world."

Katla kept the smile on her face when she looked at her father, she couldn't understand what was happening, but she walked over to him and hugged him.

"Papa…"

Mikael's body tensed up at first, but he didn't push her away; instead he wrapped his arms tightly around her. That had never happened before, her father was hugging her. Katla let out a joyful laugh and kissed his cheek. He looked stunned when she took his hands and smiled at him.

"Am I dead?" she asked.

"Not yet," he replied. "But soon, I'm afraid. That was one nasty spell your mother used on you, it will eventually kill you."

"Oh."

Katla looked around curiously, she was starting to get used to the wrong colors. This place was nevertheless beautiful. She spread her arms and spun around few times, the grass felt nice under her bare feet.

"Where are we?" she asked while spinning around.

Mikael looked at her for a moment before replying.

"Inside your head, my dear."

She stopped spinning and looked at him.

"Really? Are you real?"

He nodded.

"Yes. You are so close to death that I can be here."

She smiled warmly and took his hand.

"Papa… You came here for me?"

"Yes," he muttered. "You could say that there's not much to do on the other side."

Katla observed him closely and touched his cheek.

"You have been alone."

Mikael pressed his lips together and turned his back on her.

"I have always been alone, girl," he muttered. "But now I won't be anymore. You are coming with me."

"I can't papa," Katla said quietly. "Kol needs me, I can't leave him."

"It's not your choice," Mikael huffed bitterly. "Do you think that I chose to be killed by your bastard brother?"

Mikael clenched his fists before turning to look at her.

"Do you have any idea how it's like to see everything you left behind? To see, but never be able to touch. To be trapped in darkness with nothing but your own regret and useless fantasies of revenge to keep you company. It can drive anyone insane, believe me."

"Darkness…" Katla muttered. "I know how you feel, papa. I'm afraid of the dark too, but it's alright, many people have said that I'm already insane."

Mikael burst into laughter and stepped in front of her.

"My little girl… I have to admit that I'm happy it's going to be you. Very soon neither of us will have to be alone ever again."


	23. Hey sister

**Part 23**

**Hey sister, know the water's sweet but blood is thicker**

_As long as Rebekah could remember, she had wanted a sister. She had wanted someone to share her secrets and infatuations with, someone she could teach and guide with the wisdom of an older sister. She has never really had that. Yes, she had a sister, but they didn't really have anything in common. She would have never admitted it, but secretly she envied some of her friends and the relationship they had with their sisters. Her sister was just… different. Of course she loved Katla, how could she not, but… Sometimes she wished that she would have a normal sister. The thought was terrible and she always scolded herself for it, but she couldn't help it._

_She had tried her best to bond with Katla, only to be disappointed over and over again. Katla was a sweet girl and she always listened to Rebekah with a polite smile on her face, but it was like they wouldn't even spoke the same language. Sometimes Rebekah had talked to her about some cute boy she had a crush on and she had tried to ask if Katla liked some boy. Her answer was always the same, she liked Kol. Rebekah had tried to explain to her over and over again what she meant, but Katla didn't seem to even understand what having a crush meant. What kind of girl didn't know that?_

_Her sister was 16 and she had never shown interest towards any boy in the village. She didn't dream of finding love and getting married. That wasn't normal, at least so Rebekah thought. She herself had always dreamt of finding love, the perfect man who would do anything for her. She would have never married someone like her father; she wanted her husband to be kind and gentle to her and to their children. And brave and strong and handsome. It really was a waste of time to talk to Katla about these things. Sure she listened, but Rebekah doubted that she understood._

_Besides, Katla spent most of her time with Kol, she always had. That was another thing Rebekah found weird, why would a young man like Kol want to spend all his time with his little sister. Most of the girls in the village were drooling over Kol; they would have done almost anything if he would have paid attention to them. According to the rumors Kol did spent time with some disreputable wenches for every now and then, but he had never courted any honorable girl. Not that it was any of Rebekah's business, she just couldn't understand. Absentmindedly she walked across the village square; her mother had sent her to get some herbs from Ayanna. She was just approaching the well in the middle of the village square when she heard a group of girls talking. One of these girls was Britta, Ragnar's sister. Rebekah had never liked her, she was rude and arrogant._

_"Disgusting, is it not?" she was saying. "But I heard from a reliable source that someone saw them in the woods. She was with Kol and Niklaus, she was lying on the ground with her legs open and they were taking turns. That girl is nothing but a filthy and disgusting demon whore, she lets all her brothers to use her however they want and she enjoys it."_

_"All of them?" one of the girls asked disbelievingly._

_"Yes, my brother saw her at the pond. Elijah was watching her bathing and then she started to touch herself in front of him and rub herself against him. Of course Ragnar was appalled and horrified and then Elijah saw him. He said that if my brother wanted to use their whore he would have to pay. When Ragnar refused, Elijah attacked him. You remember those bruises he had?"_

_"That's horrible!"_

_"Tell me about…"_

_"Are you all insane?" Rebekah heard herself asking, she was too shocked to think clearly. All the girls startled, they hadn't noticed her. Everyone, except Britta, looked embarrassed, they weren't looking at Rebekah._

_"How…how can you say something like that?" Rebekah finally managed to say. "That's… a horrible lie."_

_"Is it?" Britta asked smiling. "Perhaps you should ask your whore sister what she has been doing."_

_Rebekah's mouth floundered open and closed, she couldn't believe what she was hearing._

_"How dare you, my sister is not…"_

_"What is she doing in the woods with your brother then?" Britta cut in. "Everyone knows that they are there all the time."_

_"They…they gather herbs," Rebekah muttered._

_"Really?" Britta stated smiling. "You must have a lot of…herbs then."_

_One of the girls broke into a snigger, but she hid it with a cough. Rebekah's hands were shaking; she didn't know what to say._

_"You are not like your sister, are you?" Britta purred. "No man wants to wed a whore. Or a demon. That is what your sister is, everyone knows that. A freak."_

_Rebekah wanted to say something, but nothing came out. Her face was red when she turned around and ran away. She had no idea what to do, how could she save her family's reputation. Why would Britta say something like that? Katla didn't have a very good reputation in the village, there had always been rumors, but something like this would destroy all her chances to find a husband. It wouldn't matter what anyone would say now, all those girls would surely start to spread the whole thing. Rebekah almost let out a sob, this was just… She had almost reached home when she saw Kol and Katla coming from the woods. His arm was around her and she leaned her head on his shoulder. It was normal to them, but in that moment something snapped, Rebekah marched over to them angrily._

_"Stop touching her," she snapped. "Can you not understand how that looks?"_

_Kol raised his eyebrows._

_"What?"_

_Rebekah crossed her arms._

_"I just heard some very unpleasant rumors."_

_"So what?" Kol huffed. "People can talk whatever they want…"_

_"They called her a whore," Rebekah snapped. "A demon whore."_

_Katla looked confused, she moved closer to Kol._

_"Who?" Kol asked, his tone of voice was dangerously calm. "Who said that?"_

_Rebekah couldn't control herself any longer; her brother was an idiot for not understanding the seriousness of the situation. This didn't just affect to him and Katla, it affected to all of them._

_"Few girls in the village, but that is not the point. You have to start to think about her reputation, she cannot spend so much time with you. You are her brother, not her spouse, just act like a normal person and find yourself a wife or something. Maybe then our family will not be ruined and I will actually have a chance to find a good husband."_

* * *

Rebekah sat on the sofa and stared in front of her. She hadn't heard a word her brothers had been saying, they were talking about some warlock, who apparently was on his way here. Elijah was convinced that he could help Katla, Nik was doubtful and Finn hadn't said much anything. Rebekah had no idea if Nik knew about Elena already, probably not. It didn't really matter, she certainly wasn't sorry. All she wanted now was Katla to get better. None of them knew what her condition was at the moment; Kol had made it very clear that he would kill anyone who would even try to come near her.

Rebekah had never seen Kol like that; it seemed that he was on the brink of madness. She didn't even want to think about what would happen if Katla wouldn't make it. No, she would make it, she had to. Her baby sister… Maybe Rebekah hadn't been a good sister to her, but they were still family. She really wanted to see Katla, she wanted to tell her that she was sorry. For so many times she had been embarrassed by Katla, her sister hadn't deserved that.

"Nik?" she muttered absentmindedly.

"What?" he asked.

"I killed your doppelganger."

Silence followed her words; she had no idea why she had just said that. Maybe a part of her wanted to be punished.

"Yes, I know," Nik finally replied, his tone was careless.

Elijah looked just as stunned as Rebekah.

"You know?"

"Obviously," Nik huffed. "Except that she's not actually dead, she had some vampire blood in her system. Nonetheless, it doesn't matter; I have more important things on mind."

Rebekah stared at him disbelievingly.

"You…you're not angry?"

"Not really, no."

"But…your hybrids…"

"The whole point of creating hybrids was to have a family," he stated. "I have a family under this roof." He paused and looked at his siblings alternately. "Don't I?"

"You do," Elijah replied immediately.

"Yes," Rebekah muttered.

Finn was quiet for a moment before speaking.

"I suppose so. But that doesn't mean I would have forgiven you."

Nik nodded.

"Fair enough. Now, let's focus on helping the rest of our family, shall we?"


	24. Purge

**Part 24**

**Purge**

_"No, no, no…" Finn muttered and rubbed his temples. "Please…please make it stop…"_

_The dark forest didn't give him any reply, apart from all the hundreds of sounds everywhere around him. Birds, rodents, even insects, he could hear them all. He hated every single one of those sounds; he didn't want to hear them. He didn't want to see every little detail perfectly in the dark, he didn't want to run fast like a wind and have strength of at least twenty men. Most people would have probably thought that he was insane for not wanting those things, but they didn't know anything about the price. _

_The thirst… It was getting worse every day; he didn't know how much more he could take. The worst part was that his own parents were the ones who had done this to him, turn him into a monster. There had to be a way to make it stop… His senses sharpened when he heard someone approaching, he was on his feet in a fraction of a second. Kol and Katla, he recognized their scent before he saw them. He didn't want to recognize anyone's scent; the whole thing was just an endless nightmare… His eyes widened when his brother and sister appeared between the trees hand in hand. They were both covered with blood. Katla was smiling calmly and Kol seemed more than satisfied._

_"What…what have you done?" Finn gasped._

_"We claimed justice," Kol stated and looked at Katla adoringly. "It was something quite…poetic."_

_Finn was too shocked to reply, he was staring at Katla. The smile on her face was serene; she looked like a person who didn't have a care in the world. Finn hadn't seen her smiling or heard her saying a word after the attack, but now she looked…happy._

_"You mean…?"_

_Kol nodded; there was something very dark in his eyes. He had found the men who had hurt Katla. She didn't say anything; she simply led Kol towards the pond. All Finn could do was stare at them, he couldn't understand this. To be perfectly honest, he hadn't been very surprised when Niklaus, Kol, Rebekah and even Elijah had given in to their new urges, but Katla… No, that couldn't be possible. She stopped before reaching the waterline and turned to look at Kol. Neither of them said anything, she just raised her arms. Carefully he helped her to undress; she smiled at him and touched his cheek before walking into the pond. Silently she reached her arms towards the starry sky and dived. A minute passed, then another, but finally her head appeared above the surface. She looked like some kind of water nymph, beautiful and ethereal._

_"Clean…" she muttered and held out her hand towards Kol. "Come, brother."_

_Quickly he took everything except his pants off and joined her. She let out a joyful laugh and wrapped her arms around him._

_"Can you see it, brother?" she hummed smiling. "The light? It surrounds us all. I can see it now."_

_"I can see your light," he replied and kissed her forehead._

_She laughed again and started carefully to clean the blood off his face._

_"My darling brother… So beautiful…"_

_"You are beautiful, sister."_

_"Will you dance with me in the moonlight?"_

_"Always."_

_Gently she kissed his cheek and leaned her head on his shoulder. Her smile reflected nothing except peace and happiness, his face mirrored hers. Finn turned around and walked away, somehow it felt wrong to look at them. Unconditional love. Perhaps he should be relieved that creatures like them could actually feel something else than the thirst. The bond Kol and Katla shared had always been unique and to them it was perfectly normal. Finn had never paid much attention to it, it hadn't concerned him. It didn't concern him now either, he had more than enough problems to deal with. He wasn't going to become a monster, he wasn't. He could fight against the thirst, he had to. _

_Unfortunately that was easier said than done. He found himself following Kol's and Katla's tracks, the smell of blood was drawing him. The grotesque sight in front of him made him freeze. The whole field was covered with blood and body parts. Kol… It must have been Kol. Of course it had been, there was no chance that Katla would have done this. Why had Kol brought her with him, something like this certainly wasn't for the eyes of a fragile girl like her, even if they weren't normal humans anymore. Honestly, Kol should have known better._

* * *

"Thank you for coming," Elijah stated and held out his hand. "Benjamin, was it?"

The young man nodded and shook his hand briefly.

"Yeah. Ben is fine."

Finn observed him from head to toes and he was hardly convinced that this young warlock could help their sister. Judging by Niklaus' suspicious look and crossed arms, he seemed to agree.

"How old are you, boy?" Niklaus asked quite rudely.

The young warlock glanced at him carelessly, he was chewing something. He was quite tall but not very muscular, his dark hair reached almost to his shoulders. He had dark brown eyes and tanned skin; he was wearing a pair of black jeans and a t-shirt.

"16."

"16?" Niklaus repeated disbelievingly. "Are you kidding?"

"No, I'm not."

He turned his eyes back to Elijah.

"Look, I'm really not that into vampires, no offence, and I'm only here because Wendy asked me to help you; she said that you're her friend. So, do you want my help or not?"

Elijah had said that this Wendy was an old friend of his, they had known each other for almost 40 years and she was highly respected in the witch community. According to her, this young warlock was their best chance; he was supposed to be some kind of witch prodigy.

"Are you saying that you can undo the spell cast by one of the most powerful witches ever lived?" Niklaus snorted.

"I never said that," Benjamin replied. "All I can promise is that I'll do my best."

Niklaus' eyes narrowed.

"Your best? This is our sister you're talking about, if you think that I would let some foolish child…"

"Fine," the boy sighed. "I have no need to argue about this, I'll just show myself out…"

"Wait," Rebekah said and looked at Niklaus. "Katla is running out of time, if he can help…"

They were all quiet for a brief moment, they boy seemed almost bored, but he waited for them to reach some kind of conclusion. Finn was very doubtful, but he didn't think they could afford to wait for much longer. Niklaus hadn't found a witch who could help and Katla was in a bad shape.

"Katla can't wait," Elijah said. "She needs some help now."

"Yes, I know," Niklaus muttered and looked at Benjamin. "Fine, but if anything happens to her…"

"I'm not an idiot," the boy stated. "I'm not going to even try anything that could harm her. If I can't help her, then I can't, that's it. Now, where is the patient?"

Niklaus seemed everything but pleased, but he led to the boy to Kol's room and knocked.

"Kol? The witch is here."

He didn't get any reply, but he still opened the door. Finn, Elijah and Rebekah were right behind him. Kol looked terrible; he hadn't fed for days or changed his clothes. He was standing next to the bed staring at Katla. She was lying on her back under the covers; she was as pale as a ghost.

"That's her?" Benjamin stated and walked over to the bed. "She's cute. Alright, let's undress her then."

Oh no… Finn saw the horror on the faces of all of his siblings when they looked at Kol. Very slowly he looked up, his smile was psychotic. The boy was already as good as dead.


	25. What is and what can never be

**Warning, mature content and hints to inappropriate thoughts. As you can probably tell by now, there are going to be difficult themes and complicated relationships in this story, don't read if you find them offensive.**

* * *

**Part 25**

**What is and what can never be**

_France, 1672_

_"Kol! Oh mon Dieu! Oh, Kol!"_

_Kol bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes while shagging his lover against the wall. She kept moaning in ecstasy and for some reason he was particularly turned on this evening as well. Charline was no doubt a gorgeous little witch, everything a man could want. The best part was that they understood each other; she didn't expect anything more than amazing sex from him and she didn't mind Katla touching her. His sister seemed to like this one and Charline had always been smart enough to treat Katla respectfully, even though Kol had no doubt that Charline considered her weird._

_"Oh, Kol!"_

_Feeling her climaxing made him groan, he really was more than turned on. He hadn't had patience to wait for her to undress completely, so she was wearing her undergarment, stockings and a scarf around her neck. He pressed his lips against her neck and groaned in pleasure, his nails started to dig into her hips as he came closer to release. She was screaming in pleasure, turning him on even more. Certain deep forbidden thoughts were trying to once again sneak into his mind and as always, he was going to block them out, but this time he gave in for a very brief moment. The effect was incredible; he had never felt such pleasure. There was no time or place, only the brief moment of perfect contentment. Forbidden contentment. The climax was more powerful than ever before, he actually needed a moment to recover._

_"Oh, mon cher," Charline panted in his ear. "That was… I have no words."_

_He opened his eyes and took a step back. Charline's legs couldn't hold her and she collapsed on the floor, but she didn't seem to mind, she was perfectly contented._

_"I love you too," she panted._

_He frowned._

_"What?"_

_"You said that you love me."_

_"Right… Sure I do."_

_She giggled and rolled on her back._

_"You were amazing, mon cher."_

_"Yes, I know," he muttered and started to get dressed. "Now if you will excuse me, I have some things to do."_

_"Uh huh. When will I see you again?"_

_"Soon."_

_He was already on his way to the door, when she stopped him._

_"Wait."_

_Reluctantly he turned to look at her._

_"Yes?"_

_She got into a sitting position and removed her scarf._

_"Here, could you take this to your sister?"_

_"What?"_

_"It is hers, I borrowed it from her."_

_For a moment he was unable to move, but finally he managed to walk over to her and pick up the scarf._

_"Give her my love," Charline sighed and lied down on the floor._

_"Sure."_

_The ride back to the mansion where he and Katla were staying at the moment wasn't long, but it helped him to clear his head. He was his normal self again when he arrived home. Katla was in her room, lying on the bed with a puppy._

_"Hello, brother," she hummed when he entered the room._

_"Hi," he replied smiling and walked over to her. "What do you got there?"_

_"I found her," she replied and petted the furry creature that was licking her hand. "Do you like her?"_

_"I do if you do," he replied and lied down next to her, leaving the puppy between them. She smiled at him and kissed his hand. Neither of them said anything, they simply petted the puppy together. Everything was like it was supposed to be._

* * *

"Not an idiot, are you?" Nik shouted, he Elijah, Finn and Rebekah were holding Kol down. They had to really struggle, he was so furious that he was growling. The stupid human boy had a good sense to look frightened; Kol was going to rip him in pieces.

"Wait, wait," the boy said quickly. "I meant no disrespect, I swear. I-I only need to undress her because I need to examine her, I didn't mean anything sexual. Not that I wouldn't find her pretty…"

"For heaven's sake shut up already!" Nik shouted. "Kol! Kol, calm down! Think about Katla, she needs some help!"

"Not from him!" Kol growled.

"Yes, from him! Do you want her to die!"

Somehow Kol managed to calm down enough to listen to his brother, he had to.

"Yes, the boy is an idiot," Nik sighed. "But he should also be a very powerful warlock, some kind of prodigy. Katla needs some help."

Kol gritted his teeth and forced himself to hold still, he needed to do this for Katla.

"Fine," he hissed. "But if he makes one wrong move…"

"I think he received your message," Nik replied and glanced at the boy. "Didn't you?"

"Yeah," he muttered. "I really didn't mean any disrespect; my great-great-aunt was a big fan of hers."

"What?" Elijah asked.

"She's Katla Mikaelson, right? The protector of abused women?"

"Yes," Nik replied. "She did have some little cults back in Europe, didn't she, Kol?"

Kol didn't say anything; he kept glaring at the boy. Katla had never started any cults, but her "children" had. Some of them had even worshiped her as a goddess.

"Anyway, I would really like to help her," the boy muttered.

Kol crossed his arms.

"And you need to undress her?"

"Only to examine her, I swear. I need to see what kind of spell I'm dealing with; she has some marks, right?"

"Yes, dark veins. They have spread over her chest and arms."

The boy nodded.

"May I take a look? A very quick look."

Kol certainly didn't want to agree, but he had to.

"Wait outside," he said to his siblings. "I'm not going to kill him," he added when Nik was about to protest. Nik didn't seem pleased and he reminded Kol once more what was at stake before walking out, followed by the rest of his siblings. The boy seemed nervous when Kol walked over to the bed and carefully lifted the cover. Katla was still wearing his shirt; he sat down next to her and touched her cheek.

"It's alright, sister," he muttered and kissed her forehead. "You're safe, I promise."

He stood up and looked at the boy.

"I'm watching you."

The boy swallowed.

"Okey-dokey…"

He stopped next to the bed and looked at Kol.

"Can I lift her shirt or…?"

Kol moved on her other side and glared at the boy.

"One false move and I'll rip your eyes out."

"Got it," the boy muttered.

Carefully Kol lifted Katla's shirt, revealing her upper body. His eyes narrowed, when he picked up the boy's fastening heartbeat.

"Why is your pulse rising?" he snarled.

"I'm not aroused!" the boy gasped desperately. "I swear, I'm not! I'm standing here with a psycho who's threatening to rip my eyes out and I should try to save a thousand years old vampire goddess, so excuse me for being just a little nervous." He paused and tried to pull himself together, his hands were shaking. "Can I look at her now? I would prefer not to lose my eyes."

Kol glared at him, but he nodded.

"Look."

The boy swallowed before slowly looking down.

"Oh no…" he muttered.

"What?" Kol snapped.

"The spell… I need to…" He paused again and looked at Kol. "I need to touch her to feel how widely the spell has spread. Can I do that without losing my arms or something?"

Kol gritted his teeth, but he forced himself to nod.

"Do it, but…"

"You're watching me, got it."

The boy took a deep breath before slowly placing his hands on Katla's chest, he was very careful for not to touch her breasts. He closed his eyes and mumbled some spell. Kol waited impatiently for him to be finished.

"Okay…" the boy muttered after opening his eyes. "I have good news and bad news. I think I can help her, but…"

"But what?" Kol snapped.

"The spell I need to cast will require some very unpleasant things…"

"Who do I have to kill?" Kol interrupted him impatiently.

The boy looked uncomfortable.

"Well… I'm afraid this will be a little more complicated than that."


	26. The resume

**About the relationship between Kol and Katla, some of you have had questions and I'll try my best to answer them now. First of all, nothing has actually happened between them, but they've always been closer than typical siblings, they're more like soulmates. He loves her more than a sister and he's the most important person in the world to her, under different circumstances they would have eventually become lovers, but he has always suppressed those feelings because of what happened to her, he doesn't want to do anything that would in any way jeopardize their relationship and her unconditional trust to him. **

**If you look closer, you'll see that all the clues were there, his jealousy and his indifference towards his lovers, she's really the only person he cares about. He doesn't flip because of someone accusing them of having "an abnormal" relationship, he flips if someone insults her or in Esther's case both of them by saying that he has done more damage to her than those boys. Or in Juliette's case, he was amused, not angry. Esther knew about Kol's feelings and she thought that he was taking advantage of Katla. About how all those rumors started, there's going to be a flashback about that later. I hope that answered your questions, please ask more if it didn't. About the development of their relationship, let me know how you would like that to turn out. Some of you already have, thank you for that :)**

* * *

**Part 26**

**The resume**

"Here," Klaus stated and placed a paper bag onto the table. "This should be everything."

The list had been long, but he, Elijah and Rebekah had split it while Finn had stayed to keep an eye on Kol and the young warlock, Klaus didn't trust his brother's ability to control himself. At least Kol hadn't killed the boy right away when he had explained what he needed to do. Klaus had his doubts, but unfortunately they were running out of time. All his siblings were standing around the kitchen table; Ben hadn't paid much attention to them, he was observing Klaus looking slightly bored. Strangely Klaus didn't really know of what to make of this boy and he was usually very good at reading people. Ben stepped closer when he dumped the contents of the bag onto the table.

"Poppy seeds, lavender, valerian, thorn apple, sage, dirt from a cemetery, Scorpion Grass, juniper, a Snickers, a burrito…"

"Thanks," the boy said and grabbed the burrito and the chocolate bar. "I'm starving."

Klaus' eyes narrowed when he also took the bottle of very expensive beer, which had been damn difficult to find, and a pack of nicotine gum.

"Nice try, junior," Rebekah snorted and confiscated the beer and the pack of gum.

"Come on!" the boy complained. "I'm trying to quit smoking."

"And the beer?" Rebekah asked sharply.

"It's for my nerves and…fine, do you have a soda or something…"

"How about I make you to swallow your tongue?" Kol snarled. "Do you think that this is some kind of joke…"

"No, I don't, but with all due respect, psych…sir; I doubt that you understand what I have to do. I need all my strength."

Kol crossed his arms and gave the boy a murderous glare.

"How do I know that a brat like you even _can_ do this? If anything happens to my Katla…"

"Right now I'm the only chance she has," the boy cut in. "She's dying."

"Have you done something like this before?" Elijah asked before Kol managed to say something rather unfriendly.

"Sort of," Ben replied.

"Sort of?" Kol repeated venomously. "If you think that's enough…"

"You want my resume, fine," Ben cut in, he seemed irritated. "Before I learned how to control my powers, I started a fire that killed 64 people."

"What?" Klaus snapped. "Is that supposed to convince us to trust your ability to…"

"I was 4 back then and among those 64 people were my parents and my two sisters," the boy continued, his tone was careless. "So, let me assure you, I have spent a lot of time and effort to learn everything I can about magic, I know what I'm doing." He paused briefly and glanced at Rebekah. "Listen, goldilocks, could you please, please give me my nicotine gum; I'm dying here."

Rebekah didn't say anything, she just handed him the pack of gum.

"Thank you," the boy sighed and sat down. "Any chance to get that soda?"

Elijah walked over to the fridge and picked up a coke. The only reason why they had soda cans in the first place was that Rebekah liked to drink them occasionally.

"Thanks," Ben muttered when Elijah placed the can in front of him. "I'm just going to eat very fast and then I'll get started."

Kol walked out without saying a word, Klaus knew that he didn't want Katla to be alone. They all waited silently when the boy ate, he didn't seem in any way bothered by them staring at him. There was sympathy in Elijah's and Rebekah's eyes, Klaus could easily see that. Finn on the other hand kept his face free from emotions, but he did seem somewhat curious. Klaus crossed his arms and tried to decide what he himself thought, he still had trouble reading the boy. Obviously Klaus wasn't going to take any chances, but he couldn't deny that the boy had sounded very professional when he had explained to them what he could do to help Katla. He gobbled the burrito and the chocolate bar before standing up, none of them still said anything when he picked up a bowl and started to mix up the ingredients. He worked fast, mumblings spells and chewing his gum.

"There," he stated while pouring the greenish potion into a glass. "Looks yummy, doesn't it?"

He raised the glass in front of his face and turned up his nose.

"And smells ever better… Oh well."

They all followed him to Kol's room; he was sitting on the bed holding Katla's hand.

"If anything happens to her…"

"Yes, I know, I'm dead and stuff," the boy muttered.

Slowly Kol looked up, his face was completely callous.

"No, you will wish that you would be dead."

"Okey-dokey."

The boy walked over to the bed and took a knife out of his pocket.

"This is going to suck…" he muttered and looked at Kol. "Can I get started?"

Kol seemed everything but thrilled, but he nodded and stood up. Ben turned to look at Klaus and his siblings.

"You can all control yourselves, right? The blood doesn't make you flip or anything?"

"No, it won't," Elijah replied.

"Okay, good."

Ben took a deep breath and cut his wrist.

"Son of a bitch," he hissed and gritted his teeth while placing his wrist onto Katla's mouth. She didn't react in any way, her mouth stayed closed and the blood was pouring down her cheeks.

"A little help?" Ben muttered.

Kol bent down and carefully parted Katla's lips, fortunately her swallowing reflex started to work.

"Okay, now that…other thing," Ben said. "Can I or…"

Kol looked tense to say the least.

"I'll do it," he hissed and gently lifted Katla's hand. "Forgive me, sister."

He kissed Katla's wrist before biting it as carefully as he could. Reluctantly he lifted it in front of Ben's face. The young warlock didn't look very thrilled to close his lips around the bleeding wound, but fortunately for him, he didn't gag. Katla kept swallowing his blood while he swallowed hers; he was gasping when he pulled away and removed his wrist from her mouth.

"Geez…" he muttered and reached for the glass he had placed on the bedside table.

"Bottoms up…"

He drank the potion with one long gulp and started to gag and curse.

"Son of a… Fuck!"

His legs didn't hold him and he would have collapsed if Kol wouldn't have caught him.

"Thanks," the boy muttered when Kol helped him to lie down next to Katla.

"Don't kill me or anything, but I told you I need to…"

"Yes," Kol muttered tensely.

The boy was barely conscious when he wrapped his arms around Katla.

"Okay…" he murmured and closed his eyes. "I'll see you on the other side."


	27. Author's note

**Author's note**

I'm sorry, this isn't a new chapter, but this is kind of important. First of all, thank you for all the reviews and PMs; I appreciate you taking the time to let me know what you think. Based on some of the very good suggestions I received, I made some little changes in the story. The most important one is probably changing Katla's human age to 16, making her the second youngest child.

I admit that this story hasn't been easy to write because of some very difficult themes, I've had a lot of doubts and I've changed the ending I planned for this more than once. Either way, there won't be any easy answers, I'm sure all of you won't be happy.

About Ben and Katla, you'll have to wait and see :) Also my summer holiday finally starts tomorrow, so there might be a hiatus before the next update.


	28. A beautiful mind

**Part 27**

**A beautiful mind**

_England, 1536_

_"What is going on here?" Kol asked carelessly while looking outside through the window of the carriage. The streets of London were crowded this morning, there were people everywhere. He and Katla had just arrived to England and she had stayed in the mansion where their siblings were currently staying while Kol and Klaus ran some errands. Few local vampires had been foolish enough to challenge Klaus and now they needed to learn their lesson. Kol have had no problem joining Klaus, he never turned down a good old fashioned massacre._

_"The queen will be executed this morning, I am sure all these peasants are here to see that," Klaus replied. The whole thing didn't really interest him much, he had bigger problems. Katla had run into Mikael after she and Kol had left from Rome and even though Kol had assured that Mikael hadn't followed them, Klaus had his doubts._

_"What were the charges against her?" Kol asked._

_"Adultery and incest, but I think it's safe to say that King Henry simply wanted to get rid of her. According to my sources in court, he already has the next queen candidate waiting."_

_"Hmm," Kol muttered and crossed his arms. "You have met this king?"_

_"Yes," Klaus replied dryly. "Typical human ruler, thinks that the world revolves around him."_

_"You have something in common then," Kol huffed._

_"Perhaps. But, about Mikael…"_

_"He did not follow us, I made sure of it."_

_"So you keep saying. I want you to make Katla tell you in detail what happened between them."_

_Kol's eyebrows furrowed._

_"How many times do I have to tell you, I cannot **make** her do anything. And even if I could, I would not."_

_"Come on," Klaus huffed. "Do not tell me that you would not like to know how she got away."_

_"I do, but she has told me everything she wishes to tell. I will respect that and so will you, brother."_

_"You are spoiling her rotten," Klaus snorted. "She needs some boundaries…"_

_"She is not a child," Kol cut in coolly. "I am warning you; do not use that patronizing tone."_

_"No need to get upset, you know I love our sister dearly and I would kill anyone who would dare to insult her. Speaking of which, I happened to once again hear some nasty rumors."_

_"What kind of rumors?" Kol asked._

_"About her and you," Klaus replied tensely._

_To his surprise, Kol smiled._

_"What version did you hear?"_

_Klaus raised his eyebrows._

_"What?"_

_Kol leaned back on his seat and stretched his arms._

_"There are so many of them, I think my favorite one is me puncturing the eyes of a man who looked at her for too long."_

_"Are you serious?" Klaus snorted. "It does not bother you that people think you are lovers?"_

_Kol shook his head._

_"No. In fact, I am the one who started all those rumors."_

_Klaus' eyes widened._

_"What? Why would you do something like that?"_

_"To protect her," Kol replied calmly. "There are not many vampires foolish enough to harass her when they think that she belongs to me."_

_"Right… I suppose I understand what you mean, but I think spreading false rumors is a bit extreme method."_

_Kol shrugged carelessly._

_"Perhaps, but it is a very efficient method. No male vampire dares to come near her."_

_"What if she would want some of them to come near her?" Klaus suggested._

_Kol's body tensed, but he kept his face free from emotion._

_"She does not."_

_"She might someday; she did have that strange thing with that boy…"_

_"She does not!" Kol snapped. For a very brief moment Klaus saw something dark in his eyes, but it was gone in a fraction of a second._

_"I know her," Kol continued, his tone was perfectly calm again. "The last thing she wants is some filthy men to harass her."_

_Klaus observed his brother's callous face for a moment and almost pointed out that Kol seemed to be talking more about himself than about Katla. Some men approaching her would be the last thing **Kol** would want. Sure Kol and Katla had always been close, but Klaus didn't think for a second that Kol would ever… No, that was a ridiculous thought, she was their baby sister. They were both quiet until the carriage stopped._

_"Right then," Kol stated, his lips curving into a smirk. "Who do we kill?"_

* * *

"They look somehow cute lying there," Rebekah muttered absentmindedly. "Sorry, I didn't mean…" she added quickly when she noticed the look on Kol's face. They were both looking at Katla and the young warlock lying on the bed completely motionless. The boy's arms were tightly around Katla and his heartbeat was very slow, he was in some kind of deep trance.

Elijah and Finn were sitting silently on the armchairs and Nik was standing in front of the window. Kol had no idea how long they had waited, but it felt like forever. He would have wanted nothing more than to yank Katla away from the damn boy, but he forced himself to stay calm, for Katla. Saving her life was all that mattered now. She wasn't going to die. No, that wasn't even an option.

"How long has it been?" he muttered after a long silence.

"Almost two hours," Elijah replied.

Kol clenched his fists and suppressed his need to kill something.

"What the hell is taking so long…"

He didn't finish his sentence when both Katla and the boy started to judder. Something was wrong.

* * *

Ben opened his eyes and looked around. He was in some kind of meadow; there were colorful flowers, butterflies and bunnies everywhere. The sun was shining and he felt strangely peaceful. He never felt peaceful, so the experience was new to him. For a moment he couldn't help but to close his eyes and inhale the sweet scent that surrounded him. No, he needed to focus, this needed to be done. For his family, or what was left of it, he owed them. Not that he could ever really make amends, but he would do this, no matter what it would take. Risking his life didn't mean anything to him; there were things much worse than death.

"Hello?" he called. "Miss Katla? Katla Mikaelson?"

He couldn't see her anywhere; hopefully he was in the right place. The peaceful feeling stayed with him when he walked across the meadow and arrived to some kind of lagoon. The water was sparkling blue and there was a waterfall ahead. Gentle wind caressed his face and he saw colorful birds sitting on a tree branch. He had seen all kinds of minds, but never a mind like hers, it was so…pure. That was certainly strange, considering that she was over a thousand years old vampire.

"Katla! Katla Mikaelson!"

He couldn't help but startle when she was suddenly standing in front of him wearing a white dress. She was smiling at him and all he could think about was how beautiful this girl was.

"Hello," she said to him politely and touched his face with both hands. Her touch made him flinch, but it certainly didn't feel unpleasant. Even after hearing so many stories about her, he had to admit that she was nothing what he had expected.

"Hi…" he finally managed to say. "I… I'm Ben; I'm here to help you."

She kept the smile on her face and tilted her head.

"Help me?"

He nodded.

"Yes, your siblings sent me here, I can save you."

"No," a male voice snarled. "She's not going anywhere."

Ben stared at the man who appeared next to Katla and grabbed her arm.

"Papa," Katla said calmly. "I love you, you know I do, but I don't want to leave Kol…"

"I won't go back there alone!" the man shouted and tightened his grip. "You are coming with me!"

Ben wasn't sure what was going on, but he knew that this guy shouldn't have been here. He was dead; that much Ben could tell, but the girl wasn't dead yet, so how was he here? But then again, he had come across people who had managed to come back from the other side. Something like that required a very powerful witchcraft, but this guy didn't seem to be a witch.

"Hey!" Ben snapped. "Let her go!"

Slowly the man looked at him and smiled, but his smile certainly wasn't warm.

"Prepare to die, boy. My daughter stays right here with me."


	29. Bad place

**Warning, dark themes**

* * *

**Part 28**

**Bad place**

Katla looked at her father calmly; she knew what she needed to do. The gloomy boy with a soft skin was backing away when Mikael was about to attack him.

"Forgive me, papa," Katla hummed and snapped Mikael's neck. Not his actual neck, he wasn't physically here, but this was her mind, so she could do what she wanted. In this world, she was the princess. Still she knew that she couldn't get her father out, he was too strong. Surely he would be awake again in any moment. Determinedly she marched in front of the confused boy and took his hand.

"Come, pretty boy, we must run now before papa wakes up. I was a naughty girl and he's going to be angry."

The boy stared at her and Mikael in turns, Katla didn't have time to wait for him to comprehend her words.

"Alright," she said calmly and lifted him over her shoulder. He was much taller than her, but that didn't matter, she could make him weightless if she wanted to.

"Hey," he protested. "What are you…"

"Hush now, deary," she hummed and ran as fast as she could. She ran across the meadow and heard her father's angry voice.

"Katla!"

She ran faster, she couldn't stop.

"Listen, cupcake… I mean miss, would you mind…"

"Not now," she cut in firmly.

"Okey-dokey. I'm cool here, I can just look at your…never mind."

Katla giggled, he was a silly boy. He had said that he could help her, take her back to Kol. The thought made her run even faster; she needed to take the boy to a safe place. This was supposed to be a safe place, it had used to be. Her safe place. Nothing bad could ever touch her here. This was the most sacred part of her mind; it had only belonged to her. And to Kol, he was the only person she would have shared it with. She knew that he would have been nothing but respectful, he wouldn't have stomped her pretty flowers. Now she could hardly recognize her special place when she had to share it with her father and this boy. At first she hadn't recognized it at all, the colors were wrong and it didn't feel sacred anymore, more like an illusion. Her father had made it like that; he had brought the darkness with him. It didn't belong to her anymore.

"Excuse me, miss, but where are we going?" her passenger asked, for a moment she had forgotten him completely.

The truth was that she wasn't sure; she didn't know where they would be safe.

"What do you need?" she asked.

"Time," he replied. "I need to perform this ceremony and… I need to hold your hands when I do that. Hopefully I can help your body to defeat the spell that's killing you."

"Okay then. Is Kol alright?"

"Who? Oh, you mean your psych…charming brother. Sure, he's fine I guess, he threatened to kill me and puncture my eyes and stuff."

"That's my darling," she giggled, she was happy to hear that he was alright. "He's always so sweet when he's looking after me."

"Sweet? Sure, why not… Your boyfriends must really love the guy."

"I don't have boyfriends," she replied simply.

"You're kidding, right? A gorgeous girl like you doesn't have a boyfriend?"

She shivered a little, they were approaching the forest. No, no, no, she couldn't go there. It was dark and… No, she couldn't.

"What's wrong?" he asked when she stopped.

She didn't say anything; she simply placed him on the ground and stared at the forest in front of them. All the trees were dead, there was no light anywhere and she could hear the echoes.

"Geez…" the boy muttered. "What's that place? Looks creepy as hell."

"Bad…" she murmured. "Bad place."

She wrapped her arms around her and trembled, she never came near this place.

"Hey…" he muttered and placed his palm on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" she snapped and pushed him away. "You're not my Kol!"

"Woah, woah, easy," he said and raised his hands in surrender. "I was just trying to…"

"Katla!"

Her father was coming closer, she could feel it.

"Katla!"

Her eyes were filling with tears, she couldn't do this. She had to. For Kol.

"Take my hand," she said quietly. "Please."

The boy looked confused, but he obeyed. She closed her eyes and squished his hand.

"Don't let go."

"I won't," the boy murmured.

She pretended that she was holding Kol's hand; he wouldn't let anything bad happen to her.

"Guide me," she asked, she couldn't open her eyes. Hearing the echoes was more than enough. The words weren't clear yet, but she knew that soon they would be.

"_Filthy demon whore… Show us what you really are…"_

She forced herself to move, but her whole body was trembling and tears were coursing down her cheeks.

"Kol…"

"_Look, she bleeds… Scream little whore…"_

"It's okay," a tense voice said.

"Kol?"

Silence.

"_Hold her down… You like this, do you not, little whore… This is what you want… Come on, show me how much you like this… Say that you want this…"_

"No!"

"Hey, hey, it's okay, I'm here."

"Kol?" she sobbed.

"Yes… Yes, I'm here."

"Don't leave me…"

She squished his hand as hard as she could, but the voices didn't go away.

"_My turn… Hold her down… No need, she is not fighting anymore… Of course not, she loves this… Give me a kiss…"_

"No…"

"It's okay, I'm here."

She couldn't hear his voice anymore, her mind was reliving the most terrifying moments of her life. The moments she had buried deep inside her mind. Still some part of her remembered why she was here.

"Do it…" she managed to say.

"_Whose turn is next…I want her to scream for me…"_

"Do it!"

She kept her eyes closed when someone took both of her hands.

"_Now that was fun… Tell me, which one of us was your favorite… I bet she liked when I kept my knife on her throat, I heard her moaning…"_

"I'm walking on sunshine, whoa, I'm walking on sunshine, whoa! And don't it feel good! Hey, all right now, and don't it feel good!"

She kept singing, trying her best to make the voices to go away. She couldn't cover her ears; she needed to hold the boy's hands.

"_What should we do with her… We should burn her… If she tattles… Who would believe a village whore… Everyone knows what she is…"_

She wasn't here; she was at home with Kol. They were lying on the bed and he touched her cheek before gently kissing her forehead. His hand was stroking her hair and he whispered sweet things in her ear. He said that he loved her, she was his fairy princess. She was beautiful and perfect. He would always look after her, no matter what.

"_Now listen carefully, little whore… Not a word… I will cut your tongue off… We will kill your family… No one will believe a whore like you… Everyone will know that you wanted this, you begged for this… Not a word…"_

"Hold on, I'm almost done," the boy's voice said.

"Katla!"

Her eyes flew open when her father grabbed her shoulder.

"No!" he shouted. "Katla!"

"Katla. Katla, please say something."

She blinked her eyes, trying to understand where she was. Someone was touching her cheek.

"Sister? Please talk to me."

She blinked again and saw Kol's face only inches away from hers.

"Kol?"

She had never seen him so relieved; he laughed and kissed every part of her face.

"My Katla… Are you alright?"

"I…"

She wasn't sure what to say, she felt much disoriented.

"Is this real?"

Gently he lifted her up and cradled her across his lap.

"Yes, my darling, this is real. You're safe now, I promise."


	30. Dark prince

**Warning, some (sort of) mature content**

* * *

**Part 29**

**Dark prince**

Kol held Katla on his lap and wrapped his arms tightly around her, he never wanted to let go. Her body felt very fragile, he could tell how weak she was, but the black veins were gone, she wasn't dying anymore. Their mother's spell was gone. Kol didn't pay any attention to their siblings who were smart enough to keep their distance.

"Is she okay?" the boy's weak voice murmured, he was still lying on the bed next to Kol and Katla.

"Leave us," Kol said, his arms tightened their embrace, Katla needed his protection. "All of you."

"Kol…" Nik started.

"Leave us," he repeated firmly.

"Not before I see that she's alright," Nik snapped.

Kol could tell that she wasn't alright, but he could also tell that she didn't want anyone else to see her like this, he could feel her distress. She was trying to hide by burying her face into his chest, she was silently asking him to tell everyone else to leave, she couldn't face them right now.

"It's alright," he murmured and gently stroked her hair.

"Katla?" Rebekah said, she was approaching the bed.

"Does she need to feed?" Elijah asked.

Kol felt her trembling; she was becoming more and more distressed.

"Leave!" he growled. "Now!"

"I left my darling lying here,lying here, lying here,I left my darling lying here,to go and gather blueberries…."

Katla was quietly humming the old lullaby she had always liked; Kol could feel her tears soaking into his shirt. He would have really hurt their siblings if they wouldn't have been smart enough to leave. Rebekah helped the boy to his feet and led him to the door, he could barely walk. Fortunately for him he didn't say anything, but he looked worried when he glanced at Katla. Kol's eyes narrowed, but right now he didn't care about the boy, he was focusing on Katla.

"Kol…" she muttered when they were alone.

"I'm right here, sister."

She tried to lift her hand, but she couldn't, she was too weak to even raise her head.

"Kol…"

She was scared now, almost in panic. It was because she was completely helpless; she wouldn't be able to defend herself in any way.

"You're safe, I swear," he said quickly. "I won't let anyone to hurt you."

Gently he turned her on her back so he was able to see her face. Seeing her tears always affected him the same way, he wanted to kill the person who had caused them.

"What happened?" he asked. "Did that boy…"

She shook her head before he managed to finish his sentence.

"Brother, I'm filthy," she muttered without looking at him. "I need to bathe."

He didn't ask any questions, he simply nodded. Gently he lifted her onto the bed and placed a blanket over her.

"Are you comfortable?" he asked and touched her cheek, carefully wiping her tears away with his thumb. "Do you want to feed first?"

She shook her head.

"I need to bathe. Don't let them touch me."

"I won't," he assured and kissed her forehead. He didn't need to ask who she meant, he had seen the same look in her eyes only once before. Maybe he didn't know what had happened exactly, but he would certainly make sure that no one would touch her.

"I need to wash it away," she muttered absentmindedly. "It's cold and dark and ugly, I need to wash it away. I want to see the rainbow and hold something warm and fuzzy."

"I will arrange that, darling," he assured and caressed her cheek. "What my princess wants my princess gets."

She blinked few times before looking at him.

"Am I still your princess?"

"Of course you are," he replied and kissed her softly on the lips. "I would drown this world in blood for you."

She smiled and tried to lift her hand, but she still couldn't. He raised it for her and kissed it.

"My beautiful dark prince… You shine like an angel."

"Only for you," he replied and ran his thumb over the back of her hand. "Are you sure you don't want to feed?"

She shivered; clearly she didn't want anyone to come here.

"You can feed on me," he said, but she shook her head.

"You have been naughty when I slept," she scolded. "I can see you're hungry."

"No, I'm fine…"

He didn't bother to continue, he knew that he couldn't lie to her nor change her mind about this.

"How about a blood bag then?"

She nodded.

"Alright, I'll be right back."

He kissed her forehead before zooming to the door. No more than two seconds later he had grabbed a blood bag from the fridge and was heading back to his room. On his way he ran into Nik and Elijah.

"How is she?" Elijah asked.

"I'll look after her," Kol replied firmly. "If you want to help, go and find her something to play with. I think that would make her happy."

"What?"

"You know, rapists, child molesters, scum like that."

Nik nodded.

"Got it."

"Oh, I almost forgot," Kol added before zooming back to his room. "Bring her also something warm and fuzzy."

Nik's expression was simply priceless.

"Something what?"

Kol grinned and zoomed away. Katla was right where he had left her; he closed the door behind him and locked it. She smiled at him when he sat down next to her and gently lifted her head onto his lap.

"Can you get your fangs out?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"Alright…"

He punctured holes on the blood bag with his own fangs and helped her to feed. After she was finished, he carefully wiped the blood off her face with a handkerchief.

"Your turn," she said and tilted her head back on his lap.

He licked his lips and touched her neck with his thumb; he couldn't remember the last time she would have offered this to him. They often fed from each other, but she usually offered him her wrist and he would have never even thought about complaining about it.

"Are you sure, darling? You're recovering…"

"I'm sure. This is for my beautiful prince."

He smiled and gently brushed her hair out of her face and neck before lifting her head. He knew just how to bite to make it pleasant for her, she usually giggled with delight when he fed on her. Now she didn't giggle, perhaps because she was so weak, but he could tell that she wasn't feeling any pain. He didn't take much, only few sips, but with her blood that was more than enough.

"Thank you," he said and touched her cheek. "I'll prepare you the bath now; I'll be in the bathroom, alright?"

She nodded when he gently placed her head back onto the pillow.

"I'll be here in a fraction of a second if you need me."

He turned the water on, added some bath salts into the bathtub and lit up few candles. Katla had always enjoyed bathing and he wanted to make sure that she would be as comfortable as possible, despite of the circumstances.

"Are you ready?" he asked while stepping out from the bathroom.

She nodded.

"I need to bathe."

Neither of them spoke when he undressed her and carefully lifted her up. She wasn't in any way nervous or uncomfortable, she trusted him unconditionally. She was so beautiful, so perfect. His fairy princess. Very gently he placed her into the bathtub and supported her neck against the edge.

"Is this good?"

She nodded and tried to once again lift her hand, but the result was the same than before, she was too weak to lift her hand.

"I need to be clean…" she murmured and looked at the sponge. Kol picked it up and moved next to her.

"May I?"

"Yes, please."

He dipped the sponge into the water and started with her back. Gently and lightly he rubbed every inch of it before moving to her neck and shoulders. She looked at him calmly when he finally moved to her front side, softly rubbing her arms, chest and stomach. The silence wasn't uncomfortable, but when he reached her legs, he needed to speak in order to make sure that he wouldn't have any forbidden thoughts. He would have rather died than lost her trust, especially now when she was completely dependent on him.

"How does this feel?" he asked.

"Soft," she replied.

He paused when he reached her thighs; he would have never gone any further without her permission.

"Shall I wash every part of you? Your flower?"

She nodded.

"I need to be clean."

"I understand."

He forced himself to concentrate and blocked all the unwanted thoughts out. He was fast, he had to be, he couldn't stop and think about what he was actually doing. One of his deeply hidden fantasies had been something like this except naughtier. He never allowed himself to think about those fantasies, he would have never act on them.

"Alright then," he murmured after he was finished.

"Thank you, brother," she said when he lifted her up and wrapped a towel around her. She leaned her head on his shoulder when he carried her back to the bedroom.

"I don't want to sleep," she said.

"What would you like to do? We can watch the television of you want."

She nodded when he placed her onto the bed and lied down beside her. He turned the device on with a remote control and helped Katla to turn on her side, she wanted to curl up against him and place her head on his chest.

"This seems promising," he muttered after several channels. "Buffy the Vampire Slayer? Shall we watch this?"

"Yes," Katla giggled.

Kol wrapped an arm around her and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, princess. Please don't ever scare me like that again."

"I won't," she hummed. "What would my beautiful prince do without me?"


	31. Perfect snack

**Part 30**

**Perfect snack**

Ben would have wanted to say something when the blonde Mikaelson escorted him out from the psycho Mikaelson's room, but he was too weak to argue. Still he tried to see at least a glimpse of Katla's face, but she had buried it in the psycho's chest. She was shaking and Ben was pretty sure that she was crying. He felt sick when he thought about what she had been through, her memories had been… terrible. He would have really liked to make sure that she was alright, but clearly that wasn't going to happen, the psycho wanted them all to leave. As crazy as it was, he actually seemed to be the person Katla felt safe with. Well, she had called him her darling… Obviously Ben had heard some rumors about them, but come on, those were just rumors. Maybe. Hopefully. A girl like her certainly deserved someone better than the psycho.

"What happened?" Klaus Mikaelson asked as soon as they were in the hallway.

Ben felt that he was about to collapse, but fortunately the blonde caught him before he hit the floor.

"Easy there, junior," she stated and lifted him up. "I think he needs to lie down."

She was carrying him somewhere bridal style, as strange as that was since he was taller and certainly heavier than her. Not that he was complaining, he didn't mind being carried by a hot chick. This was the second time today, he could get used to this. She opened the door to some room and placed him on the bed. Unfortunately the three male Mikaelsons came in after them; they were all looking at Ben expectantly. Klaus Mikaelson was clearly impatient and annoyed, Elijah Mikaelson was calm, or at least he looked calm, and Ben had no idea what the third one, Finn or something like that, was thinking, his face was callous.

Ben knew the basic things about all the members of the Mikaelson family, except Finn, he didn't really know anything about the gloomy Mikaelson. In fact, Ben had never even heard about him before coming here. _Someone_ had certainly been sloppy. Oh well, thankfully he seemed to have enough information to deal with these people. Klaus was pretty much a psycho like his little brother; he was the most feared of them. Elijah was supposed to be a gentleman, the moral one. The hot blonde was short-tempered, but not as bad as her brothers. The psycho was… well, a psycho and Katla… Kind of loony, but didn't kill for sport. The protector of abused women. Ben could certainly understand why. Gorgeous. That one was his own observation.

"What happened?" Klaus Mikaelson asked again.

"I got the job done," Ben murmured weakly. "She should be okay now."

"Should be?"

"In case you didn't notice, I didn't have a chance to check." He paused and yawned, he was more than exhausted. "I think I'll have a little nap now…"

"Let the boy sleep," the blonde said before any of her brothers had time to say anything. "I think he's earned that much."

"Thanks, goldilocks. I'll check on the babe…your sister as soon as I'll wake up…"

"I wouldn't call her that in front of Kol if I were you," Klaus snorted.

"Duly noted," Ben murmured, he was almost asleep. "The guy doesn't seem very stable anyway…"

He closed his eyes and fell asleep almost immediately. He could feel Katla, like she would be right beside him and he knew what that meant. The unnoticed little "extra spell" he had used inside her mind had worked. He had succeeded; everything had gone according to the plan. Strangely he wasn't really sure if he was happy about that.

* * *

"Leave me alone!" Elena shouted and slammed her bedroom door shut in front of Damon, Stefan and Caroline. Stefan sighed tiredly and headed downstairs, he hadn't slept much after Elena's transition.

"I need to go and check on Bonnie and Abby," Caroline said and followed Stefan.

Damon stayed behind Elena's door for a moment, he heard her sobbing. Hopefully Jeremy's arrival would help; Damon had called him without telling Elena. There was no doubt that she would be angry, but clearly she needed her brother right now. Damn Rebekah… Damn all the Originals. At least they had their hands full at the moment with the loony girl; they had pretty much stayed in their little mansion. After reaching the conclusion that it was better to leave Elena alone for now, Damon marched downstairs. Stefan was in the living room, talking with Alaric who had recovered from his encounter with Klaus pretty well, thanks to his ring.

"She needs time," Alaric was saying. "The whole becoming a vampire thing…"

"Yes, I know," Stefan sighed. "I just wish I could somehow help her."

Damon rolled his eyes, he was sick of having this same conversation over and over again.

"I think you two can manage without me," he huffed. "I'm going out."

"Are you sure that's wise?" Stefan asked. "If you run into the Mikaelsons…"

"I'm pretty sure they can find me here if they want to and besides, I doubt that the loony girl is in any condition to rip me in pieces right now."

"Wait," Alaric said. "I meant to ask you to come with me to Meredith's place; she's not answering her phone."

"So what?" Damon huffed. "She's probably at the hospital."

"No, she's off duty and she was supposed to come here tonight. I'm worried, what if…"

"Fine," Damon snorted. "Let's go and find your pretty little doctor so I can go and have a drink."

* * *

Jeremy Gilbert had driven for hours nonstop and he was exhausted, but that didn't matter, he needed to get home. Damon definitely wouldn't have called him unless the situation wouldn't have been serious. He turned the radio louder and drank another can of Red Bull in order to stay awake; he didn't have time to stop. He had almost reached Mystic Falls when all of a sudden the engine of his car went dead and the headlights went out. Jeremy cursed and stepped out; there was smoke coming from under the hood. Great, just perfect. He was just reaching for his phone when he saw the headlights of another car approaching him from the darkness. The car stopped next to him and a man stepped out.

"Good evening," the man said politely, Jeremy couldn't see his face. "You need some help?"

"Yeah, if you know something about cars."

"You're alone?"

"Yeah."

The man turned to look at someone in the car.

"What do you think?"

"I think he's a perfect snack for our…guest," another male voice said from the car.

Jeremy didn't have time to do anything when he first man knocked him out.

"Put him in the trunk," the man in the car said. "Now we just need to find some nice place to wait for young Benjamin and the lovely lady."


	32. Nothing less than perfect

**Thank you for the reviews, favs and alerts. I'm sorry if the previous chapter was unclear; please ask if you have any questions.**

* * *

**Part 31**

**Nothing less than perfect**

_"Open your eyes…"_

_Kol's eyes flew open when he felt a gentle hand touching his lips. He was lying on something soft, the first thing he saw were the trees and the sun. What… He was in a bed, but it seemed to be in the middle of the forest. The sheets felt soft as a cloud and the sweet scent filled his nostrils. What was going on here…?_

_"Hello," Katla's voice said. Kol turned his head and saw her lying next to him, she was smiling. She had white flowers weaved into her hair and she was wearing a very short lace nightie._

_"This is a dream," he muttered, trying not to look at her. She looked…perfect._

_"Yes," she replied smiling and gently touched his cheek. "A sweet dream."_

_"No," he muttered and got into a sitting position. He couldn't have these dreams, he just couldn't. Those thoughts were forbidden._

_"What's the matter?" Katla asked. "Don't you want me?"_

_He gritted his teeth and looked away._

_"You know I do."_

_He flinched when her hand touched his shoulder before she leaned closer and kissed his neck._

_"I'm right here and I'm yours for the taking."_

_"No," he murmured through clenched teeth. "I won't do that, I can't."_

_"Why not?" she hummed and nibbled his earlobe._

_"Because I'm many things, but I'm not the monster our mother thought I am." He paused and turned to look at her, or the version of her his mind had created. "You're everything to me, I love you with all my heart, I have ever since I first saw you. I would do anything for you, be anything you need me to be." He paused again and sighed tiredly. "Do I want you, yes, God help me, I do so badly that it hurts, and I would give anything if I could just once… But I won't. I won't. I would rather die than lose your trust or ever make you think that I would do anything to hurt you. As long as we're together, I'm happy, even if I can never…"_

_"This is a dream, my darling," Katla hummed. "You can do anything you want."_

_He shook his head._

_"No, I can't. If I open that door, I can't guarantee that I can close it."_

_Katla looked at him intently._

_"You really want me that much?"_

_He sighed and closed his eyes._

_"I always have. The funny thing is that it never felt wrong before… Before what happened to you. I never thought that my feelings were filthy or disgusting; all I wanted was to love you and take care of you. I don't know if I have a soul, probably not, but I always felt that you're my soul, the only thing good in me." He paused and opened his eyes. "Does that make any sense?"_

_Katla smiled warmly and touched his cheek._

_"It does. You know I love you too."_

_"Yes, I know."_

_She kissed him softly on the lips and leaned her head on his shoulder._

_"I think this is a nice fantasy you have," she hummed. "Am I the fairy princess?"_

_"Something like that," he murmured. "You look ravishing by the way."_

_"Thank you. And you? What are you in this fantasy?"_

_"I would rather not talk about that."_

_"Why not?" she giggled. "You know I'm not really here, this is just a dream. You can tell me."_

_"Fine," he muttered. "You know you always call me your prince, so… Feel free to laugh, the whole thing's nothing but pathetic."_

_"No, it's not." She raised her head and touched his face with both hands. "Do you have these kinds of fantasies about anyone else?"_

_"No," he snorted. "I've never loved anyone except you and I wouldn't worship anyone else."_

_She smiled._

_"You would worship me?"_

_He didn't say anything; he needed to stop this right now. He needed to wake up and…_

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Kol?"

Katla's voice made him to open his eyes; her head was resting on his chest. Kol had no idea how long he had slept, but the television was still on and someone was knocking on the door.

"I can't move," Katla said quietly.

Gently Kol helped her on her back and made sure that the blanket was covering her, she only had the towel wrapped around her.

"Who's there?" Kol asked when someone knocked again; he didn't bother to hide his annoyance.

"Me," Finn's voice replied.

Kol sighed and marched to the door, he needed to pull himself together. What the hell had that dream been?

"What?" he snapped while opening the door.

Finn only reacted to his outburst by briefly raising an eyebrow; he seemed just as calm as usually.

"I wanted to ask if Katla has any need for a human doctor," Finn stated. "I have a doctor here for the boy."

"What doctor?" Kol asked.

"Dr Fell, the lady whose…friend daggered me."

Kol stared at his brother disbelievingly.

"What? Why is she here?"

"Because I went to her home and asked her politely to come here," Finn replied patiently. "She owed me one after I spared her from Niklaus' wrath."

"That's not what I meant…"

"Is Ben alright?" Katla asked.

Those three words were enough to made Kol feel a nasty sting of jealousy, as ridiculous as that was.

"Dr Fell thinks that he will be," Finn replied. "He is very weak right now."

"Who told you to get him a doctor?" Kol asked carelessly.

For a brief moment he could have sworn that Finn looked almost amused.

"I am capable of acting independently, little brother. Shall I ask Dr Fell to take a look at Katla? I just thought since she is a female doctor…"

"I don't think that will be necessary," Kol replied and turned to look at Katla. "What do you think?"

She shook her head; he could tell that she didn't want any strangers to come near her when she was so helpless.

"Alright," Finn said.

"Has Nik returned?" Kol asked. "He was supposed to bring me…something."

"No, I haven't seen him," Finn replied and looked at Katla. "Is there anything you need, sister?"

She smiled weakly and shook her head.

"I have everything I need when I have my Kol."

"That's nice. I hope you will get better soon."

Kol closed the door after Finn had left and zoomed back to the bed.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep," he said while sitting next to Katla. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

She smiled and shook her head.

"My silly darling. You needed to sleep, you were tired."

He leaned towards her and kissed her forehead.

"Did you sleep at all?"

For a moment he saw something on her face, she was distressed.

"No, I wasn't tired."

"Katla," he said gently and touched her hair. "Please tell me what's wrong."

She was quiet for a moment before replying.

"Papa was there. He was all alone and he wanted me to come with him."

"What? Come with him where?"

"To the other side. He didn't want me to come back to you, I ran and carried Ben. We had to go to the bad place."

Kol placed his arm around her when she shivered.

"The bad place?"

"Cold," she muttered. "Dark. Ugly. I don't want to go there, I don't want… Don't let them hurt me."

Tears were coursing down her cheeks now; quickly he lifted her onto his lap.

"Shh, shh," he muttered and rubbed her back. "It's alright, you're safe now."

He could feel how much she was hurting; she had faced her most painful memories. And the boy had been there with her… Had he seen her memories? She had never talked about those memories to anyone, not even to Kol.

"I need to bathe," she muttered. "I'm filthy. I need to be clean."

It took him a long while to calm her down before he helped her to bathe again. Ever since the attack, cleanliness had been more or less an obsession to her, she needed to be clean. Kol had always understood and accept that. Even though the whole thing had happened so long ago, it still affected Katla, especially when she faced women who had been through the same. Right now all her horrible memories were fresh in her mind, like a wound that had been torn open. A part of her was broken and maybe that part could never be fixed. It made no difference to Kol, to him she was and always would be nothing less than perfect.


	33. This little piggy

**Part 32**

**This little piggy**

"She's where?" Damon asked disbelievingly.

"Just coming back from the Mikaelson mansion," Alaric replied tensely, he was still staring at his phone.

"What the hell was she doing there?"

"Apparently they asked her take a look at some young warlock."

"And she said yes? What did they do, threat her?"

Alaric looked even tenser.

"No, she said that Finn Mikaelson appeared on her doorstep, she felt that she owed him."

Damon grinned.

"Is that jealousy I hear in your voice, Ric?"

"What, no," Alaric snorted. "I just wish that she would have called me, going there alone was more than reckless."

"But she's alright? They didn't hurt her?"

"No, she said that they were…polite."

"Right, sure," Damon snorted. "That's the first word I would use to describe the Addams family. Anyhow, she's safe and sound and I need a drink."

He certainly wasn't going back to the Gilbert household, he have had enough of acting up baby vampires. Stefan was on top of things and surely Jeremy's arrival would help. The little Gilbert should be back home in any moment.

* * *

"Here you are, sister," Klaus said and handed Katla a stuffed animal, a pig.

Kol was staring at him disbelievingly.

"What…"

"Something warm and fuzzy," Klaus cut in tensely, trying to control himself. He certainly wasn't in a good mood after having a very unpleasant night. He have had to drive to a bigger town, but he had found a nice snack for Katla; a charming gentleman who had attacked a 14-years-old jogger girl. Fortunately Klaus had spotted the guy in the bar and followed him. The worst part had been when the girl had called Klaus a hero and her angel and cried on his shoulder. Katla was lying on Kol's bed; she was wearing a cute cherry print nightie. Apparently she was still too weak to move, she stared at the pig intently. Slowly her face brightened and her lips curved into a delighted smile.

"For me, brother?"

"Yes, I thought…"

She giggled and managed to lift her shaky hand.

"He's adorable, can I hold him?"

"Yes, of course," Klaus replied. He had never imagined that she would like the thing so much; he had bought it from a gas station on his way home. However, seeing her genuine, childlike joy was starting to make the whole ordeal worth it. She giggled and kissed the pink toy before hugging it.

"My little piggy…" she hummed. "I think I'll name him Mr. Piggy." She paused and looked at Klaus. "Lift me up, brother."

She smiled when he carefully scooped her up.

"Thank you, thank you."

He felt more than pleased with himself when she planted kisses across his face.

"You're welcome."

Kol crossed his arms and glared at his brother, he looked everything but pleased. Sharing Katla's affection had never been something he was willing to do and Klaus couldn't stop himself from annoying Kol just a little.

"Yes, you know I'll give you whatever you want, little sister, especially if it makes you smile like that," he said and gently cradled her in his arms. "All you have to do is ask."

He touched her cheek while he spoke and kissed her forehead. She truly was a special girl, she always had been. It was no wonder that Kol was so attached to her and Klaus had to admit that he had sometimes wondered what it would be like to share that bond with her, to be the most important person in her life.

"I think what she needs is to lie down," Kol stated icily.

"Oh come on, brother," Klaus hummed innocently. "I have another gift for her, a little snack." He paused and looked at Katla. "I found a very bad man for you; do you want to play?"

She looked distressed all of a sudden.

"I can't," she muttered. "Safe place…Not safe…"

"It's okay," Kol said quickly and picked her up from Klaus' arms. It seemed that Kol's touch soothed her; he was holding her like she would be some priceless treasure. "I'm right here, darling," he whispered in her ear and softly touched her cheek with his lips. "And so is Mr. Piggy."

She broke into a snigger and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Do you like Mr. Piggy?" she giggled.

"Of course I do," he replied and spun her around few times, making her to let out a joyful scream. Neither of them seemed to remember Klaus' presence, they were completely concentrated on each other. That wasn't anything new; they have always had their own little world. Klaus hadn't really understood it when they had still been humans, Kol and Katla had always been strangely close. They simply shared some kind of bond, probably because they both had inherited Esther's magic. There was nothing more to it. There was no chance that Kol would have ever… Of course not. Katla was like a child for heaven's sake. She did understand some things, but her mind was still…different.

"I'm flying," she giggled. "I can see the lights again. They're humming to me."

Kol sat down on the bed and carefully placed her onto his lap. Neither of them said anything, she just touched his cheek with her shaky hand and leaned her forehead against his.

"Right…" Klaus muttered after they had stayed like that for a while. "I think I need to take a shower and get changed."

"Close the door behind you," Kol replied absentmindedly.

Klaus rolled his eyes, but he closed the door before heading to his room. He ran into Ben, the boy looked terrible.

"How…how's your sister?" the boy asked.

"She's still weak, but she's recovering," Klaus replied. "You don't look so good yourself."

"I'm fine, I just… I would have wanted to see her."

"I would advice against that," Klaus huffed. "She's with Kol and I doubt that he would be pleased to see you."

"Right…" the boy murmured. "I'll just… I think I'll lie down for a moment."

"That's probably a good idea."

The boy nodded tensely and headed back to the guestroom where Rebekah had carried him. Klaus already had big plans for the boy; he could certainly use a warlock as strong as him. But first things first, he could use a snack after the long night. He smirked and headed to the cellar where he had left Katla's present. If she didn't want the bastard, Klaus might as well make him his breakfast.

* * *

Ben paced back and forth in the guestroom, he was nervous and distressed. He wasn't completely recovered yet, but he wasn't nearly as weak as he had made everyone to believe. When he had come here, he had been prepared to do whatever he had to, why would he care what happened to some crazy vampire chick, but now… How could he do this to the poor girl? He had to, he had no choice. It wasn't like he would hurt her; he was nothing like the sadistic bastards who had attacked her. Yeah, he could keep telling himself that as much as he wanted.

There was no denying that he was a monster, a murderer. There was more blood in his hands than he could ever wash off. This was his last chance to make at least some kind of amends. He had no choice but to stick with the plan, he needed to take the girl to him. The spell would keep her weak, she was pretty much helpless. He imagined that being helpless was the most horrible thing to her; she wouldn't be able to defend herself. No, he couldn't think about that, he needed to do this. He took a deep breath and picked up his phone.

"_It's done,"_ he wrote. _"I'll bring her to you soon."_

Send.

The answer came almost immediately.

"_Very good. Don't keep me waiting."_


	34. Never enough

**Part 33**

**Never enough**

_New Orleans, 1881_

_"Just look at that," Gregory Bonner muttered and licked his lips. "I bet she would be delicious."_

_Godfrey Bonner rolled his eyes; they were looking at Katla Mikaelson who was dancing in the garden by herself. Not bad, but Rebekah Mikaelson was more of Godfrey's type. Crazy girls just weren't his thing._

_"Careful, brother," he huffed. "You know she is Klaus' sister and his brother's personal sex toy."_

_"Yes… It's such a pity. I could definitely shag her."_

_"Just like everything that moves," Godfrey replied dryly. He loved his little brother dearly, he always had, and he would die for his brother in a heartbeat, but he still thought that Gregory had problems controlling his urges. Yes, maybe they were vampires, but they were over 400-years-old, not some reckless newborns. But then again, Godfrey had always been very different than his impulsive brother, he was calm and patient. The brothers had arrived to New Orleans few days ago; they had come to do business with Klaus and Elijah. _

_They had met Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah Mikaelson before, and they had heard plenty of stories about Kol and Katla Mikaelson, but they had never actually met them before coming here; apparently they hadn't lived in New Orleans for long. Godfrey had known immediately that he didn't like Kol Mikaelson, the guy was too much like Klaus. Dealing with one Klaus was more than enough. Katla Mikaelson on the other hand… She seemed like a harmless little loon. Still she was no doubt a very high maintenance sex toy, her relationship with Kol seemed more than creepy to Godfrey. Not that it was any of his business, all these Originals were creepy in their own way; they could afford to be._

_"Just forget it," Godfrey huffed. "That girl is off limits."_

_"I'm not an idiot," Gregory snorted._

_Neither of them said anything when Kol Mikaelson appeared in the garden and wrapped his arms around his sister from behind. She laughed when he lifted her up and spun her around. A pretty young woman who came after him didn't seem very pleased, although she tried to smile. If Godfrey had understood correctly, this woman was Kol Mikaelson's lover, a witch called Julie or Julia or something like that._

_"Kol?" the woman said, keeping the tense fake smile on her face. "We'll be late soon."_

_Kol Mikaelson didn't seem to hear her; gently he placed his sister on the ground and kissed the top of her head._

_"Hello, Juliette," Katla said smiling. "You are beautiful."_

_"Thank you," the witch replied, trying to sound polite. "We're going to theater."_

_"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Kol asked and touched Katla's hair._

_Juliette pressed her lips together, but she didn't say anything._

_"No, brother," Katla replied and touched Kol's cheek. "I want to dance with the lights."_

_"That sounds nice," Juliette said and took Kol's hand. "We need to go, my love."_

_"Have fun," Katla added smiling._

_Kol bit his bottom lip, but he allowed Juliette to lead him towards the courtyard._

_"Bye," Katla said quietly. Her smile dropped as soon as Kol and Juliette was out of her sight, she looked sad._

_"Trouble in paradise," Gregory whispered to Godfrey's ear, he sounded more than amused. "Poor guy."_

_"Yes, it's not easy to keep two high maintenance females."_

_"Fortunately I don't have that kind of problems," Gregory chuckled. "I simply take what I want when I want."_

_Godfrey didn't comment on that, he still though that his brother needed more self-control._

_"Katla?" Elijah Mikaelson called; he was walking over to her._

_She smiled again, zoomed behind him and jumped on his back._

_"Hey," he protested, but he was smiling._

_"Carry me, brother," she hummed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I want a piggyback ride."_

_"Alright then. Where do you want to go?"_

_"To the stars."_

_He laughed and patted her hand._

_"We'll see what I can do about that."_

_She hugged him tightly and leaned her head on his shoulder._

_"'Lijah? Am I pretty?"_

_"What? Of course you are. Why would you even ask something like that?"_

_She shook her head and hugged him even tighter._

_"I'm never enough."_

_"What…"_

_"Take me to the stars!" she cheered and kissed his cheek. "I want to fly!"_

_"Alright, sister."_

_She laughed when he zoomed inside. Godfrey shook his head, maybe the youngest Mikaelson was harmless, but she most definitely was loony. Kol Mikaelson truly had a strange taste._

* * *

Godfrey Bonner looked at the very old pocket watch and touched it carefully with his fingertips. It had belonged to his brother. His poor brother who was dead now. For over 200 years Godfrey had waited for an opportunity to avenge his brother's death. He was a patient man and now his patience would finally be rewarded. He would finally get his hands on the little bitch who had brutally murdered his brother. For all these years he had gathered all the information he could find and now he knew pretty much everything there was to know about Katla Mikaelson. He knew how to destroy her and make a lot of money while doing it. Her death wasn't enough; he wanted her to truly suffer. The luck was most definitely on his side, thanks to young Benjamin.

Godfrey had run into the angsty preteen warlock in Louisiana couple of years ago and he had immediately known that the boy would be useful to him. Benjamin had lived with an old hack called Wendy; she had tried to teach him how to control his powers. Godfrey had easily seen all that beautiful dark anger inside the boy and he had known how to use it to manipulate him. Teenagers were so easy to manipulate, all Godfrey have had to do was offer the boy freedom to do whatever he wanted. It wasn't right that the poor boy should suppress his powers, no, he should embrace them. There was no right or wrong to someone so powerful. It had been all too easy; the boy had eagerly believed his every word.

Everything had been perfect until the boy had one day found his conscience and wanted out. It was all the damn priest's fault. Father Kieran, the man who had saved Benjamin after the unfortunate little fire in New Orleans many years ago. He, Wendy and Father Kieran's niece Camille were the only people Benjamin considered his family. That was actually good for Godfrey; people who had something to lose were much easier to control. The boy would do anything to save Father Kieran's life and right now Godfrey was holding it in his hands. He knew that Benjamin would do exactly what he wanted.

Godfrey glanced at the bathroom door when it opened and Brendan stepped outside. He was one of Godfrey's "protégés" a mean young warlock who had never got acceptance from his mommy and daddy. Godfrey really owed a lot to crappy parents; he could have never built his little "empire" without them. He had been rich and powerful when his brother had still been alive, but after Gregory's death, he had really concentrated on recruiting young and foolish witches and warlocks to become as powerful as he could. Brendan wasn't nearly as strong as Benjamin; that boy could have become a real masterpiece, but unfortunately the damn priest had ruined everything.

"How is the snack?" Godfrey asked.

"Still unconscious," Brendan replied. "How long do we have to wait?"

"Not very long, I hope. For Benjamin's sake."

Brendan grinned; he had never liked Benjamin who had been Godfrey's favorite.

"I can still kill him, right?"

"Sure you can," Godfrey replied and tapped his shoulder before sitting on a worn-out armchair. He truly hated the filthy motel room where they were staying at the moment, but they needed to keep a low profile. If Benjamin knew what was good for him, he wouldn't keep Godfrey waiting for much longer.


	35. Gone

**Part 34**

**Gone**

"Oh Kol," Rebekah huffed while carefully brushing Katla's hair. They were both sitting on Kol's bed, Katla's back was leaning on pillows and she was holding the pig Nik had given to her. "You said that he brushed your hair?"

Katla nodded.

"He did."

"Well, no offence, but it seems that he didn't do very good job."

"He tried his best," Katla replied.

"Yes, I'm sure he did."

They were both quiet for a moment, Katla seemed absentminded, she was hugging the pig.

"Is everything alright?" Rebekah finally asked.

Katla nodded, but Rebekah could tell that something was wrong. She was determined to help her sister; she wasn't going to waste the second chance she had got to fix her relationship with Katla. Now when they were finally alone, she had the perfect opportunity to get started. Kol had been very reluctant to leave Katla, but she had insisted that he needed a break. Not that he was very far, in the living room with Nik, Elijah and Finn.

"Katla?" Rebekah started gently. "I can see that something is wrong, please talk to me. I know I haven't always been a very good sister, but I want to fix that."

Katla looked at her, she seemed confused.

"You are a good sister, Bekah, you always have been."

Rebekah bit her bottom lip and bowed her head.

"No, I haven't. I…"

What was she supposed to say, that she had been embarrassed by Katla? It was the truth, but she couldn't bring herself to say it out loud.

"It's alright, Bekah," Katla hummed and placed her shaky hand on Rebekah's shoulder.

Slowly she looked up and touched Katla's hand.

"You can hold Mr. Piggy if you want?" Katla offered. "He will make you feel better."

Rebekah couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you, maybe a little later."

She concentrated on Katla's hair again, wanting to give herself a moment to pull herself together. This wasn't going well at all…

"I'm afraid, Bekah," Katla suddenly said in a small voice.

Rebekah looked up and saw the distress in her sister's eyes.

"What? Why are you afraid?"

Katla wasn't looking at her; she hugged the pig even tighter.

"I'm not getting better."

"I'm sure you will, it'll just take some time…"

Katla shook her head.

"No. My body is broken, I can't dance."

Rebekah startled when Katla's eyes were filling with tears.

"I lost my safe place, it's tainted now, there are no pretty flowers anymore," she sobbed.

"Hey…" Rebekah muttered and wrapped her arms gently around Katla. "It's going to be okay, sister."

Katla shivered and leaned her head on Rebekah's shoulder.

"I can't… Kol deserves better."

"What?"

"I can't look after my Kol anymore. He deserves better than this."

"Hey, listen to me," Rebekah said firmly and rubbed Katla's back. "Kol loves you, he would never leave you."

Katla sighed and shook her head.

"He deserves better. I want him to be blessed; he needs to find someone special, someone who's not damaged. Someone who will make him happy."

Rebekah really didn't know what to say, she had never seen Katla like this.

"You…want him to leave you behind?"

"I want him to be happy. I can't look after him; I can't look after myself and Mr. Piggy. Broken mind in a broken body."

Fresh tears were coursing down her cheeks; Rebekah tried her best to comfort her. She could understand her sister's despair; poor Katla felt that she was a burden to Kol. Rebekah didn't think for a second that Kol felt like that, Katla was the most important person in the world to him.

"Now listen Katla, we'll get through this together, we're family." Rebekah paused and pulled away, she wanted to make sure that Katla was listening to her. "You have me, Nik, Elijah and Finn; we'll all help you and Kol. You know that he would never leave you, you're everything to him."

Maybe Rebekah had never truly understood the bond between Kol and Katla, but she knew how strong it was. She picked up a handkerchief and carefully wiped Katla's tears away.

"There, that's better."

Katla smiled when Rebekah touched her cheek.

"Thank you, sister."

"No problem."

Rebekah rubbed Katla's shoulder and patted the toy in her arms.

"Good pig."

Katla laughed and leaned her head on her sister's shoulder. The moment was very peaceful; Rebekah had never felt so close with her sister. Neither of them noticed when the door opened, but suddenly Rebekah started to feel dizzy.

"Bekah…" Katla's voice said from somewhere far away.

Rebekah blinked her eyes, her vision was blurring. The next thing she realized was that she was lying on the bed.

"Bekah!"

"Katla…"

Rebekah couldn't see what was happening, but suddenly Katla was gone. All that was left was the pig; it was lying on the bed next to Rebekah. She struggled to get up, but it was useless. No more than two seconds later she had lost consciousness.

* * *

"How is she?" Elijah asked after Kol had poured himself a drink and marched in front of the fireplace. He was very tense; he would have wanted to be with Katla. For some reason she had insisted that he needed "a break". The whole thought was absurd, he certainly didn't mind looking after her, but he didn't want to deny anything from her, especially now. He had sensed her growing distress for being completely dependent on him and he wanted to do anything he could to assure her that she certainly wasn't any kind of burden to him. He would happily look after her for the rest of the eternity if that was necessary, it made no difference as long as she was with him.

"She's weak," Kol replied.

"But she is getting better, is she not?" Finn asked.

Kol hesitated for a moment before replying.

"Not really."

"Surely she will," Nik stated. "The boy can examine her as soon as he's strong enough…"

"No," Kol snapped.

"Come on," Nik huffed. "Think about Katla's best interest."

Kol gritted his teeth; he didn't want the boy anywhere near Katla.

"Get some other witch here; I'm sure you know many of them."

Nik rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but I honestly can't understand why you dislike the boy so much; he did save Katla's life."

Kol didn't say anything; he wasn't going to let his brothers to know how jealous he was. What bothered him the most was that the boy had shared something so intimate with Katla; he had actually been inside her head and seen the most private part of her. Of course he knew how ridiculous and childish that was, but he couldn't help it, he hated the idea of someone else being so close to Katla.

"I don't want her to experience any unnecessary stress, she already went through enough with father and…"

"What?" his brothers cut in almost simultaneously.

"She met father. Have I not mentioned that?"

"No, you haven't," Nik replied tensely.

Kol explained to his brothers briefly what Katla had told him about her encounter with Mikael. None of them had much to say to that, Nik was squishing his glass.

"Fortunately she made it back," Elijah muttered.

"Yes," Kol replied tensely. "But as I said, she doesn't need any unnecessary stress; she's mentally and physically exhausted."

"Is there anything we can do for her?" Elijah asked.

"I don't think so, just arrange her that witch. A female witch."

"I'll take care of that," Nik said.

"Thank you. And she really likes your gift by the way."

Nik grinned.

"Of course she does, it's from me, her favorite brother."

"Sure," Kol snorted, he regretted for saying anything, although Katla loved the damn pig.

"What, you don't think I'm her favorite?"

"Sure you are, right after me, Elijah and Finn."

"We'll just see about that," Nik replied teasingly.

Kol rolled his eyes and emptied his glass.

"I think I'll go and ask if she wants a blood bag."

He headed straight to his room; hopefully his "break" had been long enough. All he wanted was to wrap his arms around Katla and made her to understand that he would never… Something was wrong. The first thing he saw was Rebekah lying on the bed, she was unconscious. Katla was gone.


	36. Monsters don't shine

**Part 35**

**Monsters don't shine**

Shit, shit, shit… Ben didn't think that he had ever craved for cigarette more than he did now. Why had he even bothered to quit? In fact, he should just smoke as much as he could, it made no difference anymore. He was dead either way. Fuck… He squished the steering wheel with both hands, took a deep breath and forced himself to glance at the girl sitting next to him in the car; she was trying to get as far away from him as possible.

"Hey… Are you… How are you holding up?"

That was a stupid question; anyone could have seen how terrified she was. A thousand years old vampire was actually afraid of him. She was only wearing a short nightie, she had wrapped her arms around her and her whole body was trembling.

"Are you cold?"

Did vampires feel cold? Not to his knowledge, but she definitely seemed to be cold.

"Okay, hold on."

He slowed down and removed his jacket.

"Here…"

She flinched when he tried to wrap the jacket around her, so he simply placed it on her lap.

"Bekah…" she muttered quietly.

"Your sister is fine, I swear," he said as calmly as he could. "I didn't hurt her, she's just unconscious."

Slowly she looked at him; he was too much of a coward to face her.

"Why?"

"I'm sorry," he muttered. "I really am. I don't enjoy this, but I don't have a choice. He's going to kill everyone I care about if I don't do this."

She was quiet for a while and stared at him; he still couldn't bring himself to look at her.

"Poor boy," she finally hummed. "So much pain and darkness… You've lost your faith in the light."

"Not really," he muttered. "It's kind of hard to lose something you've never had in the first place."

Slowly she shook her head.

"Your energy isn't dark."

"What?"

"You can feel. You love."

He had no idea what to say to that, her gaze made him very uncomfortable.

"Look, cupcake, you don't know anything about me. I think it's safe to say that I'm more of a monster than you are."

She giggled and leaned her head on the window.

"Silly boy… Monsters don't shine. The light never lies."

"Sure…"

She really was a little loony, but that didn't bother him.

"Listen, I know you're probably scared and stuff, but my…former friend said that he's not going to hurt you…"

"Take me home," she muttered, her forehead was still leaning on the window. "Please. I dropped Mr. Piggy; he must be so scared right now."

Ben frowned.

"Mr. who?"

"Mr. Piggy. My little piggy. My brother gave him to me."

Ben swallowed when he thought about her family; they all would no doubt be coming after him. It didn't matter, not as long as Father Kieran, Camille and Wendy would be safe. He owed them at least that much. Besides, if there was a person on this Earth who truly deserved to die, it was definitely him. Not only had he killed his own family and all those other people, he had done plenty of unforgivable things after meeting Godfrey. Yes, maybe Godfrey had encouraged him to embrace his "dark side", but in the end he really couldn't blame anyone but himself, no one had forced him into anything.

He had done terrible things with a smile on his face. And why, because he had thought that he had the right to do anything he wanted, he was some kind of superior creature, almost a god comparing to pathetic normal humans. Yet he had still had enough decency left to be ashamed when Father Kieran had found him. Despite of everything he had done, the priest hadn't thought that Ben was a lost cause. No, Father Kieran had offered him a chance to start a new life, a better life. Ben didn't think for a second that he had deserved that, but he had still taken that chance. Now Father Kieran was the one who needed him and Ben simply had to save him, no matter what would happen.

Godfrey had said that he needed to speak with Katla without her family; he needed some kind of favor from her. Not that Ben had cared what Godfrey was going to do to her; she had been just some vampire. All Ben had known about her were the things Godfrey and Wendy had told him. Ben had never met his great-great-aunt who had been a fan of Katla's, but he had heard about her from Wendy. She was a friend of Elijah Mikaelson's and even though she wasn't very fond of his siblings or vampires in general, Elijah she respected and Ben knew how furious she would be if she would know what he was doing. If only Elijah would have never called Wendy and asked if she knew anyone who could help his sister… At that point Godfrey had already known that the Mikaelsons were looking for a witch to help Katla, so he has had time to prepare to blackmail Ben. Unfortunately Ben knew better than well what Godfrey and his "followers" were capable of, they would have no problem killing an old lady, a priest or even a newborn child.

"I'm cold," Katla said quietly.

Ben glanced at her and noticed that she was shaking.

"Okay…" he muttered and stopped the car on the side of the road. "May I wrap my jacket around you?"

She nodded and struggled to raise her head that was still leaning against the window. He felt a nasty sting when he looked at her, his spell had made her weaker than he had meant. Carefully he wrapped the jacket around her; she was calmly observing his face. He startled when she suddenly raised her shaky hand and gently touched his cheek.

"Dear boy," she hummed. "Things will get better, the new day will come and you will see the light again. You have it in you."

He bowed his head; he couldn't bear to look her in the eye.

"Listen…I…"

Fuck, he couldn't do this, not to her. She had already been through enough. Father Kieran wouldn't want this.

"Okay…" he muttered and took a deep breath. "Okay, I'm going to take you home now. Could you maybe ask your siblings not to kill me before I've tried to save my family? After that, fire away, I deserve that."

She placed her hand on his.

"I will protect you, pretty boy, just like Mr. Piggy."

He looked up and frowned.

"You're comparing me to a toy pig?"

She giggled and touched his wrist with her thumb.

"I need warm and fuzzy things to hold."

"Oh, in that case, I'm your pig."

She shook her head, but she was smiling.

"My Kol wouldn't like that."

"Yeah, about that… Are you and him… Or never mind, it's none of my business. I'll just…"

He was just about to start the car when the door was suddenly yanked open.

"Hello, Benjamin," Godfrey said smiling, Brendan was right beside him. "I knew I could count on you."

Ben didn't have time to say anything when Godfrey zoomed to the other side of the car and yanked Katla out.

"Hello, sweetheart. It has been a while."


	37. Hole in my soul

**Warning, some violence**

* * *

**Part 36**

**Hole in my soul**

_Katla had become a woman. The realization hit Kol that hot summer day right after her 15th birthday when she undressed in front of him; she wanted to take a cooling swim in the pond. He had seen her naked many times before, it had been perfectly natural, but now… He had seen naked women before, he had slept with many women, but he had never seen anything so beautiful. Her body was perfect, soft and womanly. Of course he had felt her body changing during the long cold winter when she had often curled up against him, seeking for warmth, but it was different to see it. He could have spent the whole day just looking at her, but even more than that he wanted to touch her, caress her soft skin… _

_For a moment he was shocked by his own thoughts, what was wrong with him? This was his Katla, his sweet innocent Katla. He would kill any man who would even try to touch her; she was way too precious to ever be tainted like that. Of course he knew that their father would want to marry her off eventually, but to Kol that had never been an option. She was his, only his. She looked up and smiled at him. The look in her eyes was just as trusting and innocent as ever, to her nothing had changed. He was ashamed by his thoughts, only a monster would have ever taken advantage of her trust. That didn't mean that he would ever let her go, he was too selfish for that. She was his light and he would keep her._

_"Do you wish to join me, brother?" she asked._

_He shook his head._

_"Not right now, darling, I will wait here."_

_The day was very hot, so he moved under a tree, it offered nice cooling shadow. From there he watched Katla swimming and diving, she looked happy. She had always had the gift of finding happiness in small simple things. When she stood up for a moment before diving, he saw water cascading down her shoulders, leaving trails on her perfect breasts… No, he needed to stop this right now. Why? Because she was his baby sister, his Katla. So what, unions between siblings weren't very common, but they weren't forbidden either. Maybe not, but this was Katla. Yes, his Katla. _

_He needed to find a way to keep her safe from all the men who would no doubt start to notice her. She was too innocent to understand things like that, but he understood more than enough for the both of them and he would protect her, no matter what it would take. To him she was the most important person in the world; he loved her with all his heart. There had always been some rumors in the village, but Kol had never cared about that. No one else could ever understand what he and Katla shared, what they had always shared. He was so concentrated on observing her that he didn't notice Ayanna before she was standing next to him._

_"What do you think you are doing, boy?" the elderly witch asked harshly._

_"What?" he muttered and cleared his throat._

_"You know what I mean."_

_"No, I am afraid I don't."_

_Ayanna crossed her arms and glared at Kol._

_"Do not play games with me, boy. I might be old, but certainly not blind."_

_Kol pressed his lips together; he had no idea what she wanted him to say._

_"I have not done anything wrong…"_

_"She does not belong to you," Ayanna cut in harshly. "I have seen what you are ever since you were a child; there was always darkness in you. I will not let you taint her."_

_"How dare you?" Kol hissed. "I would never hurt my sister…"_

_"She does not belong to you," Ayanna repeated. "If you care about her at all, you will control your filthy urges. Unless of course you wish me to have a word with Esther and your father."_

_"Are you threatening me?" Kol snarled._

_"No, I am appealing to any decency you might have in you, do not steal the girl's light."_

_Kol was so angry that he had to struggle to control himself._

_"You have no idea what you are talking about," he hissed through clenched teeth. "I would rather die than hurt Katla."_

_"Good," Ayanna stated. "Do not forget that."_

_Kol didn't say anything; he didn't have to explain himself to her. He had never felt any kind of need to explain what he and Katla shared to anyone; the bond between them had just always been there. She was his and she always would be._

* * *

Gone. Katla was gone. That was all Kol's mind was able to comprehend. He had searched the whole mansion within seconds, she wasn't here. Neither was the boy. Nik and Elijah were trying to wake Rebekah up, but Kol barely noticed them, he needed to find Katla. He couldn't sense her. How was that possible, he always knew where she was? Finn was saying something to him, but Kol couldn't hear him. Why couldn't he sense her?!

"Kol?" Nik said, he had just lifted Rebekah up into his arms and wiped the object behind her on the floor. The pig. Katla's pig.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kol asked, his voice sounded unnaturally calm. Quickly he picked the toy up. "This is Katla's, she likes it."

"Well I'm sorry, but I'm trying to look after our sister here…"

"Niklaus," Elijah said warningly. "It's alright, Kol, we'll find her."

Very carefully Kol placed the pig back on the bed.

"You just wait right there," he muttered. "She'll want to hold you when I bring her back. She likes to hold warm and fuzzy things."

He didn't see how all his brothers were staring at him; they thought that he had lost his mind. He had, the most important part of him had been taken from him and he couldn't sense her. The bond… He couldn't feel it. He couldn't feel her. The bond between them was broken. All he felt was the cold emptiness, a hole inside him. She had been the only person who had managed to fill that hole, to bring out the shreds of humanity he still had left. Now there was nothing left, only the ice-cold darkness. Many people, including his own parents, had called him a monster, but they hadn't seen the real monster. They would now.

"Don't you worry," he muttered to the pig. "I'll take care of this."

He was smiling when he headed to the door.

"Kol?" Elijah said cautiously.

He stopped and turned around.

"Yes, brother?"

"Where are you going?"

"To find Katla, of course."

"Yes, but… I think we should…"

"I can handle this," he cut in, he was still smiling. "I will find her."

* * *

"Godfrey, wait," Ben was saying.

The man who was holding Katla was staring at her loathingly.

"Do you remember me?" he asked.

She looked at him calmly and tilted her head, she never forgot a face.

"I do."

"Good. That will save us some time."

"Godfrey," Ben said tensely, he had just got out of the car. "This isn't right, I won't…"

"Ben!" Katla cried out when the other man touched his head from behind, making him to fell down.

"Don't kill him yet," Godfrey stated. "You need to make his spell permanent first."

He paused and looked at Katla.

"How does that sound, sweetheart? You'll be weak and helpless for the rest of your miserable life. And believe me, it's going to be miserable, I will make sure of that."

She observed him calmly, all she saw was darkness. He had lost his light a long time ago.

"Misery…" she muttered. "It can drown us or teach us how to swim."

"Why don't you shut your crazy mouth, bitch," he snapped. "You killed my poor brother and why, because he shagged some worthless little servant whore."

"Bad," Katla replied firmly. "He was ugly…"

Godfrey's eyes darkened, he threw Katla on the hood of Ben's car.

"…and filthy…"

The first hit hurt her so much that it brought tears to her eyes; her blood was spilling on the hood.

"Bad, bad, bad…"

He kept hitting her again and again; his eyes were flaming in rage. She was in a lot of pain and she was bleeding, but still she smiled.

"My Kol is going to find you," she gasped weakly.

He smiled coldly.

"You think so, do you? Why would he bother to do that? Let's face it, you're nothing but a useless burden to him and to everyone else, they'll be nothing but pleased to get rid of you."

She flinched when he spat on her.

"What good are you for anyone? What your brother wants is a normal woman, a real companion, not a pathetic loony like you. He sees you as his responsibility, nothing more. Believe me, I know what I'm talking about, your brother and I talked a lot back in New Orleans. It's strange how people open up when they're drunk enough and I must say that you're nothing but selfish for not giving the poor guy any chance for happiness."

Katla didn't want to believe a word he was saying, but still his words hurt her, hitting all her insecurities. She tried desperately to feel Kol, but she couldn't. The realization scared her more than anything, had something happened to him?

"Kol…"

"He's not coming," Godfrey snorted mockingly. "He's finding himself a real woman, like that gorgeous witch back in New Orleans. You're not enough for him and you'll never be. But no need to worry, you won't be lonely either; I will make sure of that. You see, for some incomprehensible reason there are actually men who would pay pretty much anything to spend some…shall we say quality time with the famous Katla Mikaelson." He paused and leaned closer. "How does that sound, sweetheart?"

She smiled too and spat on his face.

"Little bitch," he snarled and hit her again, but she didn't feel anything. "Open the trunk."

Roughly he lifted her up and carried her to the other car parked in front of Ben's.

"Since I'm a good host, I arranged you a little snack," he stated before throwing her into the trunk. There was a young man there, he was unconscious. Godfrey smiled and yanked Ben's jacket off Katla. "You won't be needing that. Or any clothes actually, but we'll get to that later. Have fun."

Katla didn't make a sound when he closed the trunk, but her whole body was trembling. It didn't take long when the car was moving. She tried over and over again, but she couldn't feel Kol. Why, why? She let out a silent sob and struggled to move, but she couldn't. Suddenly she felt the man next to her moving, his arm went over her hip.

"Bonnie…" he muttered and wrapped his arms around her. "I've missed you so much."


	38. Stronger than love

**Part 37**

**Stronger than love**

Jeremy Gilbert felt more than strange, like he would have slept for days. He couldn't understand why he was feeling like this, all his limbs weighted a ton. In his dream he had been with Bonnie, they had been lying on his bed, just like they often had before he had moved to Denver. He had held her, kissed her, touched her silky hair. She truly was a perfect woman; he had missed her more than he had realized. He still couldn't understand why he had felt the compelling need to suddenly move to Denver. He must have been out of his mind for leaving Bonnie like that. Now she was with him again, he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"Bonnie… I've missed you so much."

She was wearing some kind of short dress; he could feel a lot of her soft skin. Gently he ran his fingers over her arm and snuggled his face in her hair.

"Don't touch me," she said, her voice was shaking.

"I know you must be mad at me and I'm so sorry," he replied and kissed the back of her neck. "Can you forgive me?"

"Don't touch me, don't touch me, don't touch me…"

She was shaking, like she would have been scared. That made no sense; she would have never been scared of him. Slowly he managed to open his eyes, but he couldn't see anything. What… Where was he?

"Bonnie? Where are we?"

"Don't touch me, don't touch me…"

Her voice… She wasn't Bonnie. He was holding some strange girl who sounded to be terrified.

"I'm so sorry," he said and tried to move away from this girl, but there was no room. Where the hell were they?

"Hey, listen, do you know where we are?"

She was quiet for a moment before replying.

"Car."

His mind was still hazy and he couldn't see anything, but he managed to concentrate enough to understand what she was saying. He heard the sound of an engine and felt them moving. They were in the trunk of a car.

"What… Who are you?"

"Katla," she replied.

"Okay, Katla… I'm Jeremy. Could you tell me what's going on? How did we end up here?"

"Bad," she murmured. "Cold. Hurt. I can't feel my Kol."

She was shaking; he had no idea what to do.

"Listen, I'm sorry, but I can't understand what you're saying. Are you hurt?"

"Kol," she murmured. "I need to feel my Kol."

"Okay, sure… What's that?"

"My darling prince."

"Oh, it's a person. Your boyfriend?"

"My brother."

"Oh, okay. And you need to feel him?"

She shivered.

"I always feel him, there's a bond between us. I can't feel him now, I can't…"

Her words didn't make much sense to him; he really needed some useful information.

"Okay, I'm sorry you can't feel your brother, but could you please tell me who put us here?"

"Bad man. His brother was bad. Ugly. I punished his brother and now he wants to hurt me."

"Right… So this is about you. Why am I here?"

She giggled.

"He said you're my snack. He wants me to eat you."

Jeremy tensed and tried to instinctively move away from her.

"You're… a vampire?"

"Uh huh," she hummed. "A special vampire."

"What does that mean?"

"An original vampire."

Shit…

"You're like Klaus and Elijah…"

"They're my brothers," she replied.

"Right…" he murmured. "Great."

Jeremy tried to force himself to think, he was in a lot of trouble. Except…

"You haven't killed me yet," he stated.

"No."

"Are you going to?"

"No."

He knew how relieved he should be, but most of all he was confused.

"Wait a minute… If you're an original vampire, why are you here? In this trunk, I mean. Why haven't you just… freed yourself?"

"I can't," she said quietly.

"Why not?"

"I'm weak. He wants me to be weak, he wants to hurt me."

"Who?"

"His name is Godfrey."

"Right… And he wants to hurt you because of his brother?"

"He was bad," she murmured. "The poor child was crying, bleeding. He laughed. I punished him."

Jeremy wasn't sure what to say, he couldn't believe that she was actually Klaus' sister.

"Do you know where he's taking us?"

"No." She paused and shivered. "I can't feel my Kol…"

"I'm sorry about that," he muttered, he really didn't know what else to say.

"He needs me. I need him. We're whole together."

"Right… Sounds…nice."

Not creepy at all…

"Have you ever loved?" she asked.

"Sure," he replied.

"What we share is stronger than love. He's a part of me, my home and safe haven. My heart. No creature can live without a heart."

Jeremy didn't know how to reply to that, she sounded to be more than serious.

"We'll think of some way out of this."

She didn't say anything, she was humming quietly. He didn't recognize the song, but it sounded nice. What a damn mess… He had no idea how he was going to get out of this.

* * *

Damon had no recollection of coming home from the bar, but apparently he had. He was most definitely in his own bed. The annoying sound of his phone ringing forced him to open his eyes. Stefan.

"What?" he snapped, he had a terrible hangover.

"_Where are you?"_ Stefan asked.

"At home. And you?"

"_At the Gilbert's. Ric is here with me, but I could really use some help with Elena, she's…"_

"She's what?" Damon muttered and rubbed his temple.

"_She's not well."_

"Couldn't Jeremy help her at all?"

"_What?"_ Stefan asked.

"He's there, right?"

"_No, he's not. Why would he be here?"_

Oh crap…

"You haven't seen him?"

"_No, not since he left town. Why did you think he would be here?"_

"Never mind," Damon murmured. "I'm still drunk, call Caroline."

"_But…"_

Damon hung up before Stefan managed to say anything else. Damn it… Jeremy should have definitely been here by now. If anything had happened to the little Gilbert… How could Elena cope with that? Damon got up as quickly as he could, no matter how much his head hurt. He needed to find Jeremy and fast.

* * *

"Yes, Stefan," Caroline sighed as she tugged her handbag off her shoulder and opened it to peer inside. She was standing next to her car, but she couldn't find her damn car keys. "Yeah, I'm on my way, I was coming there anyway."

She was exhausted after spending the whole night with Bonnie and Abby, she had barely had time to drop by home in order to take a shower and get changed. Abby wasn't dealing with her transition much better than Elena, becoming a vampire wasn't easy for a witch. Bonnie was suffering, but she tried her best for not to show it to her mom. Everything was such a mess. All because of Klaus and his family. Caroline felt nothing but anger towards him; she never wanted to see any Mikaelson again…

"Hello, Miss Forbes."

She froze, but managed to get over her surprise quickly and turned around. Kol Mikaelson was standing in front of her, his face was completely callous.

"What do you want?" she asked quite rudely.

His lips curved into a smile.

"I want to have a word with your witch friend."

She crossed her arms and looked at him coolly, she wasn't afraid. Of course she wasn't, he was Klaus' brother and Klaus thought he still had a chance with her. There was no way his brother would hurt her.

"What does that have to do with me?" she huffed.

"I need to know where the witch is," he replied.

"Sorry, I can't help you. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go…"

She didn't have time to finish her sentence when he grabbed her by the throat and shoved her roughly against the car.

"I'm not in the mood for games," he snarled, his eyes were nothing but flaming pitch dark holes. She tried to look away when his pupils dilated, but she couldn't.

"Klaus…" she managed to gasp.

"Yes, maybe my brother wants to shag you, but unfortunately for you, I couldn't care less about that. For now on you will do exactly what I say when I say it. Is that clear?"

"Yes," she replied mechanically.

"Good. First things first, where is the damn witch?"


	39. Safe haven

**Warning, violence**

* * *

**Part 38**

**Safe haven**

Bonnie parked her mother's car on Caroline's driveway and turned to look at Abby who was sitting next to her. She had wrapped her arms around her and her hands were shaking. She wasn't doing well at all; Bonnie had needed to take her to her father's cabin in order to help her to adjust her new life as a vampire.

"Abb…mom?" she said gently. "Are you going to be okay here for few minutes? I really need to help Caroline."

Abby nodded absentmindedly. Bonnie wasn't sure if bringing her here had been a good idea, but she couldn't have left her alone either. She really hated Damon and Stefan for doing this to Abby. She hated the Originals as well, especially Kol Mikaelson, and as much as she wanted to deny it, she really couldn't meet Elena right now either. Sure Bonnie felt sorry for her, but a part of her also felt bitterness. Her mother wouldn't be a vampire now if the Salvatores wouldn't have been willing to do anything for Elena. Still Bonnie felt guilty for thinking like that, Elena was her friend and surely she would eventually get past this, just like always.

"I'll be right back, okay?"

Bonnie knew that Caroline wouldn't have asked for her help if this wouldn't have been an emergency, she had sounded more than distressed on the phone. Bonnie marched to the front door and was just about to ring the doorbell when she noticed that the door was open.

"Care? Hello?"

She didn't get any reply when she entered the house.

"Caroline? Sheriff Forbes?"

"Here," Caroline's voice said from the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked when she saw Caroline sitting at the table; there was no expression on her face. "What's the emergency?"

"That would be me," a familiar male voice said from behind Bonnie's back.

She turned around as quickly as she could and saw Kol Mikaelson, he was smiling at her.

"Miss Bennett. How nice you were able to come so quickly."

"You," Bonnie snarled and lifted her hands.

He growled when her magic hit him, giving him a very nasty headache.

"Son of a bitch!" she shouted, causing him as much pain as she could. Clearly he was in pain, but he laughed like a psychopath. She didn't really have time to wonder why when Caroline cried out in pain.

"Care?"

Bonnie really didn't want to turn her back on Kol, but Caroline's second cry forced her to turn around. The blonde was dislocating her own fingers one by one.

"Caroline!" Bonnie cried out and ran over to her friend. "Stop! What are you doing?"

Tears were coursing down Caroline's cheeks, but she didn't stop.

"She will start to break her bones soon," Kol's calm voice said. "After that, she'll cut herself open and rip all her inner organs out. I didn't want the fun to be over too soon, so I told her to leave her heart the last."

Bonnie was more than furious when she turned to face Kol and made him to fly against the wall as roughly as she could.

"I'll kill you!" she shouted. "Undo what you did to her!"

He fell on the floor and laughed.

"Not very smart, witch. But you just made this more fun for me, so thank you. I have actually never seen anyone scooping their own eyes out before."

Bonnie's eyes widened in shock, she ran to Caroline as fast as she could and grabbed her friend's hands.

"Caroline, no!"

The blonde was sobbing, but she couldn't stop, she yanked her hands free and screamed while pressing her eyeball.

"Stop!" Bonnie shouted and looked at Kol. "Please! I'll do whatever you want, just stop!"

Kol smiled and glanced at Caroline.

"You can stop for now, darling, but you know what to do if anything unpleasant happens to me." He paused and looked at Bonnie. "Here's a hint, it's going to be a little something I picked up from the Spanish inquisition. Very creative chaps, let me tell you."

Caroline was sobbing and shaking; Bonnie wrapped her arms carefully around her friend and forced herself to calm down before she was able to look at Kol.

"What do you want?" she hissed.

Kol ran his fingers carelessly over the kitchen counter and picked up a knife.

"I want you to do a little spell for me," he stated. "A blood spell."

Bonnie's heart was pounding fast, no matter how much she tried to stay calm. His eyes… There was nothing there. Nothing but darkness. Had he lost his mind?

"What?" she managed to ask.

"No need to worry, I'll guide you. It's a simple spell really, but only a witch who is powerful enough can perform it properly." He paused and looked at Bonnie. "For your sake, Miss Bennett, and the sake of everyone you care about, including your dear old mommy waiting in the car, I truly hope that you are powerful enough."

* * *

Katla hummed quietly and pictured Kol's face. She had never felt so lost in her life; the bond between them had been the only thing that had kept her from fading away. Now she couldn't feel that bond. She couldn't feel him. All she felt was the human boy called Jeremy laying beside her. He had kept talking for a while, but she couldn't really hear him anymore. She was slowly but surely falling to the world inside her head. There was no anchor anymore, no lifebelt to stop her from drowning. Her mind really couldn't handle that, she needed her safe haven. And he needed her, she knew that.

Maybe she had felt that she was a burden, she couldn't look after her darling anymore, but he still needed her. If she would have him back, she would do anything for his happiness. She would share him as many women as he wanted, she wouldn't be a burden. She would settle for whatever attention he wanted to give to her and she would never again make him to carry her burden with her. Her darling deserved only the best and she would dedicate her life for his happiness.

Those thoughts kept her from sinking completely, but she really wasn't in this world anymore. She was in a new safe place her mind had created after the old one had been ruined by her father. This new place was a pretty house by the sea, a home for Kol and her. And for Mr. Piggy. The thought made her giggle; she saw Kol and herself walking in the moonlight. The sky was full of stars and the sand was soft as silk. She was wearing a cute bikini she had seen in a magazine and he would tell her how pretty she looked. More pretty than those women who could make him happy the way she couldn't. He would say that he didn't need those women, he was happy with her. Then he would lift her up and carry her to the sparkling water. They would swim together in the moonlight. Nothing bad could ever happen, he would always look after her. She was his princess.

"Home…" she murmured.

"Katla? Katla?"

She felt the boy touching her shoulder, but she didn't react. Her shattered mind knew that she would need her safe place now more than ever. Bad things were going to happen to her and she needed to find a way to protect her mind from shattering completely. She couldn't let herself to become an empty shell. Her body could handle the pain if her mind would be safe. She wasn't going to let anyone break her; she would somehow go back to her safe haven. But what if Kol wouldn't want to be her safe haven anymore when she would be even more damaged when she was now? He would never think that she was pretty. The thought made her sad.

"Katla?"

The car had just stopped; the boy was nervously touching the ring on his finger. The trunk opened and someone spoke, but Katla didn't hear them. She was yanked out and dropped on the ground. Trees… A cottage… The boy was trying to fight when Godfrey grabbed him.

"Wasn't he your type, sweetheart?"

Katla didn't say a word; she was staring in front of her without seeing anything. Her mind was shutting down to protect her.

"Well, you need to eat; your first client is already on his way here. He's not going to pay a fortune for a cold fish."

"No, no, don't…" the boy's voice said before he started to gasp. Godfrey had just cut his throat. Warm blood was spilling on Katla's face, but she kept her mouth closed.

"Open her mouth," Godfrey ordered.

Someone kneeled next to Katla and forced her mouth open. Godfrey lowered the boy in front of Katla's face; she looked into his eyes while swallowing his blood. She had never been forced to feed like this, the experience was horrible. She didn't feed on people like this. There was blood all over her face and hair. Weakly the boy touched his ring before taking his last breath. Godfrey dropped him on the ground and told someone to get rid of the body. Katla didn't make a sound when Godfrey kneeled next to her and grabbed her chin. He was smiling mockingly.

"Not feel like talking anymore? Well, it doesn't matter, soon you'll scream." He paused and kissed her cheek. "Welcome to hell, sweetheart."


	40. Losing it

**Warning, some dark themes, language**

* * *

**Part 39**

**Losing it**

Jeremy gasped for air, he felt terrible. Where was he? Dirt… He couldn't breathe. He had been buried alive. The realization made him panic, his hands were moving desperately. Fortunately the hole where he was in was very shallow, the dirt barely covered him. What had happened? Trees… He was in the woods. Wait… He had been kidnapped and put in the trunk with Klaus' sister. The bastard called Godfrey had cut his throat. He was much disoriented, but somehow he managed to get to his feet. All he could see were trees; he had no idea where he was. The whole world seemed to be spinning.

Klaus' sister… He needed to help her. Sure he could do that if he would know where she was. Or where he himself was. Well, he couldn't just stay here. Every step he took felt clumsy, like he would have drunk too much, but at least he was moving. One step at a time. He had no idea how long he walked, maybe minutes, maybe hours, but finally he reached the road. Of course there were no cars in sight. Where the hell was he? He felt weak and nauseous, but he kept moving until he couldn't take another step and collapsed on the side of the road. The next thing he realized was that someone was gently slapping his cheek.

"Hey! Hey, can you hear me?"

It was a female voice, she sounded concerned. Very slowly Jeremy managed to open his eyes and saw a middle-aged woman hovering over him.

"It's alright," the woman said calmingly. "My husband is calling an ambulance, you'll be alright."

"Phone…" Jeremy murmured.

"What?"

"Can I please…use your phone?"

* * *

Blood. Katla's blood. All over the hood of the boy's car that had been abandoned on the side of the road. Kol knew without a doubt that the blood was Katla's. Someone had hurt her and she had bled. She had felt pain and Kol hadn't been there to protect her. The thought filled him with dark rage, darker than ever before. Someone had laid a hand on his Katla. His sweet Katla. An animalistic growl left his throat before he started to pound the car with his fists. The Bennett witch had failed. Sure her spell had led him to Katla's blood, but she had still failed. She would pay for that, this whole pathetic town would.

Kol felt that he was about to lose what was left of his mind, but he didn't really care. Chaos, destruction, blood, death… That was what the monster in him wanted. Without Katla and the bond they shared, the monster was all that was left; all the humanity in him was gone. His sanity was gone. Perhaps most people saw her as "the insane" one and him as some kind of caretaker, but that wasn't nearly the whole truth. She took care of him more than anyone could ever understand and he needed her at least as much as she needed him.

Who was he kidding, he needed her much more than she needed him. Deep down he had always known that and secretly feared that she would someday leave him, find someone else. Just the thought of it had always driven him insane with jealousy. He wanted nothing more than to be the center of her world, the person she loved the most. Her beloved. Her champion. Her companion. And something more…

It didn't matter to him anymore what other people would think, he would finally tell her how he felt. If she would show in any way that his feelings repulsed her, then he would accept that without complaining and they would never talk about it again. He would settle for being her brother. It didn't change the fact that she was his, only his. Perhaps he was selfish, but he would never let her go. He needed to get her back, no matter what it would take.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Klaus asked, trying his best to keep his tone calm.

Caroline crossed her arms, she wasn't looking at him.

"No, she's not," Bonnie snapped. "Your psycho brother compelled her to torture herself!"

Klaus pressed his lips together, he was aware of what Kol had done, Bonnie had already told him that when she had called him.

"What are you going to do about this?" Bonnie asked angrily.

"You said that Kol wanted you to do some spell for him?" Klaus stated, ignoring Bonnie's question.

"Yeah, some old blood spell. He wanted to find your sister."

"Did you succeed?"

"What difference does that make?" Bonnie snapped. "He's a psychopath, you need to control him!"

Klaus' eyebrows furrowed.

"I suggest you watch your tongue, you're talking about my brother."

Caroline turned her eyes towards him.

"It makes no difference to you what he did to me?" she asked coldly.

"He's my brother," Klaus replied. "I'm sorry about the methods he used, but in this case I have no intention to "control" him. He's trying to find our sister; she's the most important person in the world to him."

"Yeah, so I've heard," Bonnie snorted. "You don't find their…relationship in any way creepy? Or was it normal back in your days?"

"Don't talk about things you know nothing about," Klaus snapped. "Now, about that spell, did you succeed to find Katla?"

Bonnie's expression tensed.

"I'm not sure. Obviously I couldn't tell that to your brother, he could have killed Caroline and my mom."

"Not that you would have cared," Caroline added icily.

Klaus knew that he couldn't have this conversation with her right now; he needed to concentrate on his family.

"Where did you send Kol?"

Bonnie didn't have time to reply when Klaus' phone rang. He didn't recognize the number, but it could be something important.

"Yes?"

"_Klaus? It's Damon."_

"I don't have time to play with you right now…"

"_I think it's safe to say that you want to hear this."_ He paused and sighed. _"I can't believe I'm actually doing this, but I think I can help you to find your loony sister."_

* * *

"Godfrey…" Ben gasped weakly. "Why are you doing this, I did what you asked…"

"Shut up," Brendan snapped and hit Ben on the face. Blood was pouring out of Ben's mouth and nose; his hands had been chained to the arms of a chair and his ankles to its legs. He couldn't use his powers, Brendan had somehow blocked them. That wasn't nearly the worst part. He felt sick when he glanced at the bed. Katla was lying on her back, chained to the bed. Her legs were forced wide open and she was only wearing a very short white see-through nightie. It didn't cover much anything. Her face was completely blank; she was staring at the ceiling. He had done this to her and there was nothing he could do to safe her. The memories he had seen in her mind… How could she go through it again? No one should ever have to, definitely not her. He had done this, he had destroyed her. She would be safe in her home without him.

"Benjamin, Benjamin, Benjamin…" Godfrey hummed and ran his fingers over the edge of the bed. "Yes, you did what I asked, but you also thought that you can simply walk away from me whenever you feel like it. Not very smart."

Ben gritted his teeth when Godfrey touched Katla's thigh, she didn't react in any way.

"Cute, isn't she?" Godfrey asked smiling. "Crazy, but cute. I suppose I can understand why some men are willing to pay a lot for the opportunity to shag her. She's known for her hatred toward men after all, arrogant little bitch thinks she's too good to anyone except that brother of hers."

"She was raped when she was still a human," Ben said before he managed to stop himself.

Godfrey turned to look at him.

"Really? Well, that's just…perfect."

"What?"

Godfrey grinned.

"Poetic justice. A perfect punishment for her."

He turned back to Katla and squished her inner thigh.

"You're going to scream, bitch and I'm going to enjoy hearing that."

A single tear was rolling down Katla's cheek although her face was still blank. Godfrey leaned towards her and wiped the tear away with his tongue.

"That's it, cry for me."

Ben gritted his teeth, he had to do something. Anything. He knew that it was useless to ask Godfrey to show any mercy; that would never happen. Think, damn it, think…

"Godfrey?" he stated, managing to sound careless.

"What?"

"You said it would take a while before the first…client is here, right?"

Godfrey frowned.

"Yes. So what?"

Okay, this was it…

"If I'm going to die, I think I deserve one last wish."

Godfrey raised his eyebrows, he seemed amused.

"Last wish?"

"Yeah," Ben huffed and glanced at Katla carelessly. "I want to fuck her."

Godfrey was most definitely surprised.

"What?"

"You heard me. If I'm going to die, I want to die happy. You should have seen how she and her family treated me after I saved her life, she didn't even bother to thank me. You were right about her being arrogant."

"He's lying," Brendan snorted.

"Why would I lie?" Ben replied. "After all I've done for you; I think I deserve this one last thing."

"And Father Kieran?" Godfrey stated. "You're not going to ask me to spare his life?"

"Would you do that if I'd ask?" Ben huffed. "I know you better than that."

Godfrey smiled.

"Clever boy. And you finally sound like the Benjamin I know."

"There was never any other Benjamin," he murmured. "I tried and tried to be better for Father Kieran and for Wendy, but that's just not who I am. I'm a selfish person and that's how I want to die. You're the one who taught me that I can just take whatever I want."

"Yes, I did… Alright, Benjamin, you can have a quickie with her. Assuming you don't mind Brendan and I staying here."

"I don't care about that," Ben replied as carelessly as he could. Shit… That had been the easy part; the hardest part was still ahead of him. He glanced at Katla who was still staring at the ceiling. He could only pray that she would understand what he was trying to do.


	41. The pig who wore sunglasses

**Part 40**

**The pig who wore sunglasses**

Waves. Sand. Stars. Kol. Mr. Piggy. Everything was alright. Everything was alright. Everything was alright…

"Look at me you little bitch."

Katla's mind was somewhere far away; she needed to protect what was left of it. This wouldn't break her; she was going to be strong. For Kol. She was with him now; they were walking on the beach hand in hand. It made no difference what would happen to her body. She could take this.

"Look at me!"

_Please, look at me…_

Someone took a hold of her chin, but this person wasn't rough. He was desperate. That made Katla to leave her safe place and look at the face of the boy on top of her. The poor thing looked terribly distressed and his body felt tense. He wasn't going to hurt her.

"_Trust me,"_ his lips formed silently. _"Blood. Bite."_

"Hurry up, Benjamin," Godfrey snorted. "We don't have the whole day, just skip the foreplay and show the little whore her place. I want to hear her scream."

"I'm getting there," Ben replied tensely, he kept his eyes on Katla. _"Drink."_

He pressed his wrist against Katla's lips and leaned down to kiss her neck. Katla felt very calm and she smiled when she bit his wrist. She couldn't get her fangs out so she had to bite hard. He flinched a little before she felt him biting her neck. As soon as they shared each other's blood, she felt it. Her strength… She wasn't as strong as normally, but she wasn't weak either. The light… It was beautiful. Her darling… He needed her. He was suffering. He needed her to hold him and hum him to sleep. She needed to fight, for him. Ben's body was shaking violently; someone yanked him off her and threw him across the room.

"What the hell did you do?!"

Katla broke into a snigger as she yanked her hands free. She felt no fear, the pain didn't scare her. Now she needed to fight harder than ever before.

* * *

"Niklaus?" Elijah said when Klaus closed his eyes and sniffed the air.

"Wait," Klaus murmured. He was aware that Elijah possessed many skills, but tracking wasn't one of them. Klaus however had his wolf part; it made him a pretty good tracker. He had just picked up Jeremy's scent; they had lost his tracks after following them from the place he had been found. Finn and Rebekah had gone to the opposite direction so they could search the whole area faster. Kol they hadn't reached, he didn't have a phone with him.

"This way," Klaus said and followed the scent. It didn't take long when the reached a big cottage. Klaus picked up Katla's scent before they were inside. So did Elijah.

"Katla!"

Together they stormed in, ready to save their poor sister. What they saw made them both freeze. The whole place had been ripped apart, there were blood, body parts, broken glass, pieces of furniture, feathers and who knew what else everywhere. Katla was sitting on the floor, her back leaning against the wall. Her practically naked body was covered with blood and she was humming quietly. Klaus could immediately saw that she was hurt, she had deep cuts and burn marks all over her body. Next to her there was the damn boy. He didn't look too good either; he was smoking a cigarette and staring in front of him.

"Katla?" Klaus said cautiously.

Slowly she looked up and smiled at him.

"Hello, Nik. 'Lijah."

"What…what happened here?" Elijah asked.

"We played," Katla giggled. "I won."

"Of course you did," Kol's voice said from the door. "My princess always wins."

Katla smiled warmly and got to her feet, her legs were shaking a little. Kol was next to her in a fraction of a second, very gently he wrapped his arm around her. The look in his eyes was more than strange when he carefully examined her body. He didn't say anything; he simply bit his wrist and placed it onto her mouth. She stroked his cheek while she drank; they were looking each other in the eye the whole time. She kissed his wrist when she was finished; he removed his jacket and wrapped it around her.

"I'm here," Katla said and kissed Kol's cheek. "I'm here, my darling. I'm here."

Klaus hadn't noticed before how violently Kol's hands were shaking, he fell on his knees and wrapped his arms tightly around Katla's waist.

"It's alright," Katla hummed and stroked his hair. "I'm here, my darling, I'm right here."

Klaus couldn't do anything except stare at them; he had never seen Kol like this. Was he crying? Elijah didn't say anything either, he was as confused as Klaus. Katla was smiling and calmingly humming some old song. For the first time Klaus saw the strength in her, what had happened to her hadn't destroyed her. But what exactly had happened? Klaus' eyes narrowed when he looked at the boy, he was still silently staring in front of him.

"Nik," Katla said softly. "No."

"What?"

"You won't touch him, none of you will. Promise me."

"You can't be serious," Klaus snorted. "He kidnapped you…"

"Promise."

Klaus crossed his arms; he certainly didn't want to give that kind of promise. Katla kept stroking Kol's hair, but she looked at Klaus, her look was full of determination.

"Promise."

"Fine," Klaus sighed. "I promise. But I want to know what happened here."

Katla smiled.

"I need to look after my darling now. 'Lijah?"

"Yes?" Elijah asked.

"Help Ben save what's most dear to him."

The boy looked up and stared at Katla.

"Katla…I mean, Miss Katla, you really don't have to… I'm just grateful if I'll have a chance to save Father Kieran and Wendy…"

"What?" Elijah cut in. "Has something happened to Wendy?"

"Not yet," the boy muttered. "Some of Godfrey's followers are observing her, I'm afraid what they'll do when they'll find out he's dead…"

"What?" Klaus asked. "Are you talking about Godfrey Bonner?"

The boy nodded.

"Yeah. He blackmailed me. I…I'm sorry."

"If you think for a second…"

"Enough, Nik," Kol's voice suddenly said. Slowly he stood up and took Katla's hand.

"If Katla wants him to live, they he'll live." He paused and looked at the boy, his face was completely blank. "However, if you ever come near Katla again, I'll kill you myself and trust me when I say, it's not going to be a pleasant death. Am I making myself clear?"

The boy nodded and bowed his head. Katla smiled and kissed Kol's cheek.

"Forgive me, darling," Kol murmured. "I should be looking after you, not the other way around. What you just went through…"

"I'm strong," Katla replied calmly. "Just like you, brother. I won't be shattered."

"He hurt you… What did he do?"

Katla tilted her head.

"He used naughty words in front of me."

"What words?"

Katla glanced at Klaus and Elijah.

"A lady doesn't use words like that."

"Whisper to my ear."

Katla giggled when Kol leaned towards her, Klaus clenched his fists when he heard what Katla said. It was a damn shame the bastard was dead already.

"He's coming here," Katla said.

"Who?" Kol asked.

"The man who was going to hurt me."

Kol's lips curved into a psychotic smirk.

"Nik, take Katla to your car."

"I don't think so," Klaus replied. "I'm not going to miss this."

"Come on, Katla," Elijah said.

She shook her head and looked at Kol. Gently he cupped her face.

"Please, princess, for me. I don't want you to see this. You've been through more than enough today."

Finally she agreed and allowed Elijah to lift her up; Kol insisted that she needed to be carried to the car and Elijah needed to stay with her the whole time until Kol would be there. She probably understood how much Kol needed this; it wasn't difficult to see how guilty he felt for not being able to keep Katla safe. The boy hesitated before following Katla and Elijah. Neither Kol nor Klaus said anything when they were alone. There really wasn't much to say.

* * *

1 month later

Katla kissed Kol's cheek and got up as carefully as she could, she didn't want to wake him up. He needed to rest before his date. Katla had arranged that with the pretty woman they had met when they had been taking a walk on the beach. He had seemed reluctant, but Katla knew it was only because he thought he needed to keep her company. She didn't want him to think that, she wanted to give him everything, just like she had promised to herself. She had kept her promise, she had spoiled him in every way she could and she hadn't complained about anything. Sometimes she had bad dreams about Godfrey, but she kept them to herself. Kol's happiness was all that mattered to her.

They had left from Virginia three days after her kidnapping, she had known that he needed some alone time with her. Elijah and Finn had left with Ben before that; they had gone to Louisiana to save Ben's family. Finn had gone with them because he wanted to see the modern world. Katla hadn't spoken with Ben because she knew Kol wouldn't have liked that. She had gone to the hospital before she and Kol had left town and gave Jeremy a powder blue teddy bear.

The doppelganger, the witch and Stefan had been there, they had been too stunned to say much. Katla had simply walked in, gave the bear to the boy, patted his head and left, Kol had been impatiently waiting for her. She had asked if he wanted her to kill the older Salvatore, but he had said that he only wanted to leave. Now they had what she had dreamt of, a nice beach house. Sand, the sea… Everything was perfect. She went to her room and wore a bikini before picking up Mr. Piggy.

"Time for your sunbathing," she hummed and kissed the pig. Unlike Katla, Mr. Piggy enjoyed sunbathing. She hummed while hopping to the porch. Carefully she placed the pig on the deck chair and put his little sunglasses on.

"Here you go."

Katla's own deck chair was under the sunshade, she preferred staying in the shadows. She sighed and closed her eyes; she was already looking forward to the sunset. Kol wouldn't be here tonight to walk with her in the moonlight. He would be with the pretty woman. He should be, he deserved that. She would make him happy.

"Hey," Kol's voice said.

Katla smiled and opened her eyes.

"Did my darling have sweet dreams?"

"Yes, I did." He paused and looked at Mr. Piggy. "Katla? Why is the pig wearing sunglasses?"

"Silly darling," she giggled. "Because the sun would hurt his sensitive eyes."

Kol smiled.

"Of course. How silly of me to ask."

He bent down and kissed her forehead.

"You look very nice, I like your bikini."

Her face brightened.

"Am I pretty?"

"Of course you are."

His words made her very happy, but she knew he needed to leave soon. She couldn't compete with that other woman.

"Shall I brush your hair?" she asked. "For your date."

He pressed his lips together and was quiet for a while.

"Katla… I don't want to go out for a date. I… There's something I've wanted to tell you for a very long time."


	42. Like Heaven

**I'm sorry it took me so long to finish this. I rewrote this chapter three times and I was kind of ready to give up. WARNING, incest.**

* * *

**Part 41**

**Like Heaven**

"Katla… I don't want to go out for a date. I… There's something I've wanted to tell you for a very long time."

Kol swallowed and sat on the edge of Katla's deck chair, she looked so beautiful wearing a floral print bikini. His gorgeous fairy princess…

"It's alright, my darling," she hummed smiling and touched his cheek. "Mr. Piggy and I will be fine here, I want you to go to the pretty woman and have fun…"

"No," he cut in tensely. "That's not what I want. I want you."

He had actually said that out loud. After a thousand years, he had finally said it and he couldn't bring himself to take it back. After almost losing her, he needed her to know how he felt. He had wanted to shout it out as soon as he had found her, but he had known she needed some time to recover. A month probably wasn't nearly enough, but he couldn't hold it in any longer and pretend that she wasn't the only one he wanted. The only one he had ever wanted. His heart and soul. Her beautiful eyes looked at him in wonder.

"Me?"

"Yes," he said and took both of her hands. "I… I love you, Katla, I always have. Like a man loves a woman. You are and always will be the only one I want."

She blinked few times and bowed her head.

"Kol…"

"No, no," he said quickly. "The last thing I want is to make you uncomfortable or confused and I would never pressure you. I… I just wanted to tell you how I feel, but I promise never to bring it up again if…if my feelings repulse you…"

She looked up and shook her head.

"No, my darling. My heart belongs only to you, but you deserve better, my beautiful prince."

"What?"

She looked sad.

"I'm filthy and damaged and I don't know how to make you feel like those other women. You would be disappointed and I would lose your love. Please, I can't lose your love."

His eyes widened, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. His Katla, his perfect Katla, actually thought that she wasn't good enough for him.

"Katla… There isn't any other woman in this world who would ever mean anything to me." He paused and kissed her hand. "You are perfect, princess, the most beautiful woman in the world. I worship you and cherish every moment I'm allowed to spend with you."

She was quiet for a moment and blinked shyly.

"I'm…beautiful?"

He leaned towards her and cupped her face.

"You most definitely are. My fairy princess."

She looked into his eyes for a long while; he could see how utterly happy she was. It made her more beautiful than ever before, she was glowing.

"Are you my prince?" she finally asked, her tone of voice was soft.

He swallowed, afraid to say something wrong. Something that would ruin this perfect moment.

"I… I would like to be. If you want me to be."

She tilted her head and touched his cheek gently with her fingers.

"My pretty darling," she hummed.

He froze when her soft lips brushed feather like against his. It was more than he could take; with a groan he took a hold of the back of her head with one hand while his other hand grabbed her by the waist, drawing her tight against him. His mouth captured hers in a hungry, passionate kiss. He had never kissed anyone like that. It was like a dam would have cracked in him, all the feelings he had bottled up for so long were coming out. He had no idea how long it took before he regained control and pulled away. What had he just done? Katla was staring at him in wonder.

"I-I'm so sorry…" he started, praying that he hadn't scared her or hurt her.

She shook her head and put her index finger on his lips.

"Me?" she asked quietly.

"Yes," he replied hoarsely. "It has always been you, princess. I have loved you ever since I first saw you."

She smiled and touched his lips with her finger.

"Your lips taste like moonlight and blueberries."

He smiled too.

"Really? Well, yours taste like…" He paused and leaned closer. "I think I need another taste."

She giggled and twined her arms around the back of his neck. He was sure that he had died and gone to Heaven. Not that he would actually ever get there, but that made no difference, his heaven was so much better. He kissed her again, his tongue slipping softly into her mouth, tasting and teasing her, provoking her to respond. She most certainly did, meeting the strokes of his tongue with her own. Their mouths explored each other for a long while; he never wanted this moment to end. Finally he pulled away and looked at her. The sun was setting behind her; her trusting eyes looked at him lovingly.

"Katla…"

"All that I have is yours, my darling," she hummed. "I trust myself in your hands."

He swallowed; clearly she meant what she said. She trusted him unconditionally. The thought was nothing but humbling. Gently he lifted her up into his arms and carried her inside. She smiled at him when he laid her on his bed.

"Kol?" she said when he knelt on the bed with one knee.

"Yes?"

She blinked shyly.

"Mr. Piggy… He is still outside and it's getting dark. He is afraid of the dark."

Kol couldn't help but smile.

"I'll be right back."

He zoomed to the porch, picked up the pig and took him to Katla's bedroom. What was important to Katla, was important to him as well.

"Mr. Piggy is now safely in your bed," he announced when he returned to his own bedroom.

"Thank you," Katla replied smiling.

For a moment they just looked at each other. Katla didn't seem nervous at all, she smiled at him. Slowly he walked over to the bed and lied down beside her. They were both on their side facing each other; gently Kol touched Katla's hair.

"Princess… You know I would never ask you to do anything you don't want to do."

She nodded.

"I know."

He swallowed.

"Do you…do you understand what I…"

"Yes."

"Do you want that?"

She looked shy.

"I do, but… I don't know how. I don't want to disappoint you…"

"Hey," he cut in. "I would never be disappointed with you, never." He paused and kissed her forehead. "Tonight will be all about you, princess. I want to make you feel good. Can I do that?"

She blinked few times before nodding. He gave her a gentle kiss and looked into her eyes.

"I want you to know that we can stop at any point, all you have to do is say a word."

"You mean a safe word?" she asked innocently.

His stunned expression made her giggle.

"I read about it," she explained.

"Oh… Well, of course you can choose a word if you want, that sounds like a good idea."

She thought about it for a moment.

"Mr. Piggy."

He smiled.

"Alright, Mr. Piggy it is. Say it immediately if you feel that you want to stop, okay?"

She nodded.

"Yes."

He caressed her cheek for a moment before kissing her.

"I think I know now what your lips taste like," he murmured.

She looked at him curiously.

"What do they taste like?"

He smiled and gently parted her lips with his thumb.

"Like Heaven."

* * *

**Question, would you like to read their whole love scene, or is this enough?**


	43. Whole

**WARNING, incest.**

* * *

**Part 42**

**Whole**

Kol noticed something very strange as he lit up few candles. His hands were shaking a little. He was actually nervous. That was ridiculous, he had done this countless of times. No, he hadn't. He have had sex countless of times, but never with the person who meant everything to him. He had never made love. The thought was… weird. He swallowed and turned slowly to look at Katla. She was lying on his bed, smiling at him. He had never seen anything so beautiful. Should he have changed the sheets? Get her flowers? Champagne? No, she didn't like champagne. Something else then? All he wanted was to make this perfect for her.

"What do you think?" he asked. "Would you like more candles? Or something else?"

She shook her head and got into a sitting position. He sat down beside her and gently touched her cheek.

"Do you still want this, princess? You must tell me if you don't."

She blinked few times and softly touched the back of his hand.

"I trust you, my darling and I want to do this with you. Will you guide me?"

"Of course," he replied. "I don't want you to worry about anything; I only want you to feel good. And if you feel anything unpleasant, just say the word and I'll stop immediately, no matter what I'm doing. Alright?"

She smiled and nodded. This was it, the moment he had dreamt of for over a thousand years. He wanted her so badly that it hurt, but he had no intention to rush this. No, this was all about Katla. Her needs were all that mattered tonight. She had never willingly experienced intimacy and as far as he knew she had never felt sexual pleasure. That was most definitely something he hoped to change tonight. He caressed her cheek with his thumb and gently drew her into his embrace.

Her angelic face was only inches away from his; he looked into her trusting eyes for a moment before kissing her. At first he kept the kiss very gentle, but soon he deepened it, enjoying the taste of her lips. She truly tasted like Heaven. His fingers caressed her back and touched the top of her bikini. Slowly he pulled away and looked at her, waiting for her to tell him to stop. She didn't, she just smiled at him. Very gently he removed the top of her bikini and admired her perfect body. Of course he had seen her naked many times before, but this was different.

"You are beautiful, princess," he murmured.

"So are you," she hummed and touched his hair. "My dark angel."

He kissed her again and carefully laid her back on the bed, joining his body at her side.

"Are you nervous?" he asked.

"A little," she admitted. "I don't want to disappoint you…"

"That can never happen," he cut in. "Never."

She blinked shyly.

"My heart has always belonged to you, my darling. I belong to you."

"And I to you," he replied and kissed her. "You must know I have never cared about anyone else, you are the only one I have ever wanted. I'm whole…"

"…when I'm with you," she finished. "One heart and soul in two bodies."

He nodded and kissed her again.

"Yes. You're my heart and soul, princess. My light. I would be lost without you."

She smiled at him warmly; her soft fingers caressed his cheek. No words were needed after that. He looked into her beautiful, trusting eyes and run his thumb gently over her lips. He knew he couldn't erase the horrible things that had happened to her, but he would try his hardest to overwrite them with better ones. Slowly he moved his lips against hers, nibbling on her bottom lip. She giggled and sank her fingers into his hair.

"Did that tickle?" he asked smiling.

She nodded.

"I feel butterflies dancing under my skin. It feels nice."

"Good, I want to make this special for you. I want you to only think about me."

"And the butterflies," she added innocently.

He chuckled and kissed her hand.

"Those too. But I want you to tell me if…"

He didn't have time to finish his sentence when she suddenly claimed his entire mouth and pressed her tongue against his lips.

"I want more butterflies," she hummed into his mouth.

He would have given her anything she would have asked; with a groan he pushed his tongue forward to meet hers. The kiss lasted for a long time; they had all the time in the world. Finally his lips trailed down her neck, he wanted desperately to feel and taste every part of her. He wanted to worship her body and show her what pure pleasure felt like. She gasped when he touched her soft breasts, lightly stroking the pink tips. He paused, giving her a chance to tell him to stop. She didn't.

The sound that she let out when his mouth closed around her breast was the most beautiful one he had ever heard. It was a mixture of a sensual moan and a sweet giggle of joy; he had never heard anything like it. His only thought was that he wanted to hear it again, so he started sucking, nibbling and teasing her with his tongue. It most definitely worked; she arched her back under him to bring her breasts closer to his mouth.

This was so much better than he had ever imagined, he never wanted this moment to end. The sounds she was making were driving him crazy, but he forced himself to ignore his body's desperate urges. This was all about her. Slowly he made his way across her flat stomach towards her waist. He looked up and met her gaze while gently pulling the bottom of her bikini down her legs. Again he waited for her to say the word and again she didn't.

"Princess…"

"More butterflies, please," she requested shyly.

He licked his lips, dear lord yes… He felt the delightful heat radiating from her before gently spreading her legs. She shivered when he caressed her soft inner thighs with his fingers. Tasting her for the first time was pure ecstasy, it turned him on more than anything ever before. She truly was perfect, every part of her.

The pleasure sounds she was making were getting louder and she was squirming under his touch. The first thing he felt was satisfaction, this was all for him. No one else had ever tasted her and heard these beautiful sounds. No one else ever would. He took his time, letting his tongue to explore her thoroughly and tease her sensitive little nub. She was close, he could feel it, her pleasure sounds had turned into desperate pleads.

"More…please…more…I want to fly…"

She cried out as she finally climaxed for the first time. Her whole body was shaking; gently he guided her through it.

"Katla…" he murmured and lifted his head as he felt her body relaxing. What he saw truly shocked him. Tears were coursing down her cheeks. She was crying. Oh no… Quickly he grabbed a blanket and covered her.

"Katla, I'm so sorry, please…"

"No," she sobbed and shook her head. "No, my darling, I… I'm happy. Whole."

He looked at her for a moment before carefully touching her hair.

"May I hold you?"

She nodded.

"Yes, please."

He lied down beside her and gently wrapped his arms around her. She curled up against him and buried her face in his chest.

"Thank you," she murmured. "I never thought…"

"I only want you to feel good, darling," he replied and kissed the top of her head.

"I do. I feel warm inside."

He smiled and held her tighter.

"I'm glad. Rest now, I'll be right here."

She hesitated for a moment before slowly raising her head.

"You…you don't want…"

"Want what, darling?"

She blinked, looking very shy.

"Sex. Did I… I'm sorry if I did something wrong…"

"What, no! No, no, I want it, believe me, but I can wait. I don't want to pressure you into anything."

"I would like to feel it."

He bit his bottom lip and cupped her chin.

"Are you absolutely sure?"

She smiled and nodded.

"I am."

He had no intention to deny her request, but he was going to make this nice and slow. With her this wouldn't be sex, this would be making love. She had seen him naked before, just like he had seen her, but there was still curiosity in her eyes when he removed his clothing. Neither of them said a word, everything felt perfectly natural. There was no insecurity, no embarrassment; everything was like it was supposed to be. She belonged to him; she always had, just like he belonged to her. They were whole together. Two sides of the same coin. When he finally entered her, there was no resistance; her silky inner folds welcomed him. She opened to him like a flower, making him feel just like she had felt. He was finally whole.


	44. Complicated

**Part 43**

**Complicated**

New Orleans, 8 months later

"So…" Kol started. "Let's see if I got this right. You knocked up some werewolf chick?"

"Her name is Hayley," Elijah stated before Klaus managed to reply. "I trust that you will remember your manners when you meet her, brother."

"Of course," Kol replied innocently.

"Just try not to be an ass," Rebekah snorted. "Nik has already taken care of that."

"Watch it, sister," Klaus stated coolly.

Rebekah rolled her eyes, earning a smirk from Kol. They were all in the living room of the compound, catching up. Kol took a sip out of his glass and glanced at Katla. She looked at Klaus with a warm smile on her face; she was holding her plushie pig.

"Brother…"

No more than a second later, she was in front of Klaus, hugging him tightly.

"You will be a father…"

"Yes," Klaus murmured.

She hugged him for a while before gently kissing his cheek.

"I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you, sister."

There was something different about her; Klaus had noticed that immediately when Kol and Katla had arrived an hour ago. Klaus just wasn't sure what that something was.

"So, where have you two been?" Rebekah asked. "Somewhere with no phones or other communication devices? Would it have killed you to text me or something? Even Finn called me for heaven's sake."

Kol raised an eyebrow.

"Where is Finn anyway?"

"He wanted to travel," Rebekah replied. "He wasn't sure when he's coming back. But back to my question, where have you two been?"

If Klaus wouldn't have known better he would have thought that Kol looked slightly nervous for a second before replying.

"Around. Katla wanted a beach house, so we got a beach house."

"The ocean was beautiful," Katla hummed. "We swam together in the moonlight."

"That sounds nice," Elijah said smiling. "Did your little friend swim too?"

"No," Katla giggled. "Mr. Piggy doesn't like swimming, he enjoys sunbathing."

"Ah."

Elijah walked over to Katla and kissed her forehead.

"We are happy to have you here, sister." He paused and glanced at Kol. "You too."

Kol rolled his eyes.

"Right, sure."

Elijah didn't have time to continue when Benjamin entered the room. Obviously the young warlock had owed the Mikaelsons a lot and he had been very useful when they had claimed New Orleans back from Marcel.

"Listen, I need to…" the boy started before he noticed Kol and Katla. "Oh… Hey."

Kol's eyes darkened and his body tensed as he stared at Benjamin. Katla moved silently next to Kol and took his hand.

"It's alright, my darling."

Kol didn't say anything, he gritted his teeth.

"I'm just going to…" Benjamin murmured. "Bye."

Katla hummed quietly and stroked Kol's wrist with her thumb after the boy had left.

"It's alright…"

"Come on, Kol," Rebekah huffed. "Just calm down…"

"What is he doing here?" Kol snarled.

"He's working for me," Klaus replied.

"Working for you? Have you lost your mind! After what he did to my Katla…"

"It's alright," Katla hummed and kissed his hand. "Please let him be."

Kol was still tense, but his eyes softened as he looked at her.

"Alright, princess, if that's what you want. But…"

"I will make sure that he won't come here as long as you are here," Elijah cut in.

"Hmm," Kol murmured, his eyes were on Katla.

Now when Klaus thought about it, there was something different about Kol as well. The way he observed Katla's every movement… No, that was ridiculous; Kol was simply looking after Katla, just like he always did. She was a special girl; she needed someone to look after her. Klaus couldn't really blame Kol for being more protective than usually after everything Katla had been through. There was no doubt that Kol took good care of her. Katla would be safe with him.

* * *

Few hours later

Hayley hated living in this house. First of all, she felt like a prisoner here and second of all, the place was crowded with vampires. Now there were two vampires more when the rest of the Mikaelsons had arrived. The strange little sister and the psychopath brother. Hayley had learned more than enough about them when Elijah had showed her the history of his family.

She had met them very briefly, the brother hadn't been in a very chatty mood and the sister had concentrated mostly on pampering him. That hadn't been creepy at all… Yet their siblings hadn't seemed to found it strange. Not that Hayley really cared; she had more than enough problems to deal with. Instinctively she touched her stomach. She didn't want her child to grow up in this kind of environment. Not to mention being raised by someone like Klaus. Then there was of course Elijah… Why did everything had to be so complicated…

Her thoughts were cut off by a soft giggle. Hayley had wandered aimlessly around the compound; she noticed that she had ended up in the hallway where all the guestrooms were. One of the doors was slightly open, she saw Kol and Katla. He was standing with his back against the wall and she was in front of him, her fingers were caressing his cheek. He let out a groan as she parted his lips with her thumb.

"My pretty darling," she hummed.

"Princess," he murmured tensely. "We haven't told them yet."

"Oh."

She bowed her head and tried to take a step back, but he grabbed her arms and turned them around, carefully pushing her back against the wall.

"On second thought, who cares about them"

She giggled and playfully nibbled his earlobe.

"I promise to be as quiet as a mouse," she hummed, sounding like an innocent child.

She gasped as he lifted her leg up and slid his hand under that hem of her dress.

"No, you won't be…"

Hayley turned around and walked away as quickly as she could. She felt sick to her stomach. Just when she had thought that nothing about Klaus' family could surprise her anymore… Yuck, yuck, yuck. She needed a moment before she was able to go to the living room. Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah were all there, they were talking about the witch boy.

"Hayley, what's wrong?" Elijah asked as soon as she entered the room. "You seem nauseous."

"Yeah, I am," she murmured. "Thanks a lot for the heads up."

"What are you talking about?" Klaus asked.

Hayley rolled her eyes.

"Your brother and sister."

All three Mikaelsons stared at her.

"What about them?" Rebekah asked.

"Oh come on, I just saw them and it was nasty. I don't know if…_that_ was normal back in your day, but seriously, they could at least close the door before "playing doctor"…"

"What?!"

"Fine," Hayley snorted. "Before "expressing their love" or whatever the hell you want to call it…"

"No, no," Elijah said quickly. "You must have misunderstood what you saw. Kol and Katla have always been very close, but there certainly isn't anything…physical between them."

Hayley stared at him disbelievingly. Oh crap… They didn't know.

"Hate to break this to you, but there most certainly is something physical between them, I saw it with my own eyes. They're sleeping together."


	45. Just a little girl

**Part 44**

**Just a little girl**

When Klaus yanked the door to the guestroom open, a part of him was still praying that Hayley had been wrong. Surely Kol wouldn't do something like that, not to Katla. She was an innocent child who had already suffered more than anyone deserved, surely Kol would never… What Klaus saw shocked him to his core. It was true.

Katla was lying on the bed under Kol, he was kissing her and lifting the hem of her dress up. He was hurting her the worst possible way. He was brutally violating the poor child who trusted him. They all had trusted little Katla into Kol's hands. Klaus had never been so apoplectic in his life. He had the dagger in his hand, no more than a second later he had run it through Kol's heart from behind. Katla was screaming, crying out for Kol as Klaus yanked him off of her. Klaus was so furious that he wanted nothing more than rip Kol's heart out or something worse. Elijah took a hold of Katla from behind, keeping her against his chest. She was hysterical; she was screaming and struggling as hard as she could.

"Kol! Let me go!"

"Be careful with her!" Rebekah demanded. "She's the victim here! Katla, Katla, it's alright…"

"Let me go!" Katla shouted, Elijah had to struggle to keep her in place.

"Katla, please stop," Elijah pleaded. "We're trying to protect you…"

"Bad!" she shouted, her fangs were coming out. "Give my darling back to me!"

Klaus had never seen Katla like that, what the hell had Kol done to her? Determinedly Klaus zoomed in front of her and took her hand in a viselike grip.

"Rebekah, now," Klaus stated, keeping his eyes on Katla. The poor child looked like a trapped deer, she was in panic. She had seen the syringe in Rebekah's hand.

"Don't, don't, please…"

"Shh, shh," Klaus hushed as calmingly as he could. "Everything is going to be alright, I promise."

"No! No!"

"Now!" Klaus ordered.

"Forgive me, sister," Rebekah murmured before sinking the needle into Katla's arm.

Elijah and Klaus had to hold her still for a while before the tranquilizer started to work. Katla was fighting desperately, but finally her body gave up. A tear rolled down her cheek before she lost consciousness. Elijah lifted her up into his arms as carefully as he could.

"Dear lord," he murmured as he looked at Katla's face. "How much more must the poor child suffer?"

"No more," Klaus replied, his voice held no emotion. "I will make sure of that." He paused and stepped in front of Elijah. "Give her to me."

Elijah looked up.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm taking her away from here," Klaus snapped. "Away from _him_."

Loathingly he glared at Kol, he still couldn't believe this.

"How could Kol do this?" Rebekah murmured. "I really thought that he…he loved Katla."

Klaus gritted his teeth, he felt sick. Esther had been right about Kol, Klaus should have protected poor little Katla from him. What kind of a sick monster would take advantage of someone like her? She was a child.

"Give her to me," Klaus repeated.

Elijah glanced at him tensely.

"Tell me that you are not planning to dagger her."

"Of course not!" Klaus snapped. "I will look after her like I should have done centuries ago."

"We all should have done that," Rebekah murmured.

Elijah didn't say anything; he simply placed Katla into Klaus' arms. Klaus carried her to his room and gently laid her on his bed. When he looked at her, all he saw was the little girl who had given him a flower to make him feel better, even after he had shouted at her. He should have protected her.

"I'm so sorry, sister," he murmured and touched Katla's cheek before Elijah and Rebekah came in.

"I'm going to need the boy," Klaus stated.

Rebekah went to get him, Klaus and Elijah stayed quiet for a while after she had left. They both looked at Katla. How was she supposed to get through something like this? After everything that had happened to her, she had been taken advantage by the person she trusted the most.

"She will need some professional help," Elijah murmured. "It might take years for her to…"

Klaus nodded.

"I'll arrange her all the help she needs." He paused and glanced at Elijah. "Could you go and get her plush toy? Maybe it'll help to calm her down a little after she wakes up."

"I doubt that," Elijah replied, but he still went to get it.

Klaus sat down on the edge of the bed and took Katla's hand.

"It's going to be alright," he murmured. "I'll look after you, sister. I promise."

* * *

Kol. Where was Kol? Katla felt dizzy and she couldn't move, but she needed to find Kol.

"Kol…"

"Shh, it's alright…"

Someone was stroking her hair. It wasn't Kol.

"Don't…touch…me," she managed to say.

"It's alright; I'm not going to hurt you. You're safe."

Katla struggled to open her eyes, everything looked blurry. She couldn't move. And she was cold.

"Kol…"

"He's not here," Nik's tense voice said.

Katla blinked her eyes few times and saw Nik's face.

"Where's my Kol?"

"Katla," Rebekah's voice said, she appeared on her other side. "I need you to listen to me very carefully now. We know what Kol did to you. I don't know what he said to you, maybe that what he did was love and you needed to let him do it if you love him. It wasn't love; it was cruel violence and abuse. I can't even begin to imagine what you have been through, but you'll never have to be afraid again, I promise you. Kol will never come near you again…"

"No!" Katla shouted. "You won't hurt my Kol! You…you…"

"It's alright," Nik's voice said, he held Mr. Piggy in front of Katla's face. "Look who's here, your friend."

Katla was praying that this was a bad dream, she tried desperately to move, but she couldn't. Her eyes were watering up, she was terrified for Kol. Why? She couldn't understand. Rebekah's words made no sense to her.

"Please," she sobbed. "Please don't hurt Kol."

"We won't," Nik stated tensely. "No need to worry."

Katla looked at him with her teary eyes.

"I can't move."

He cleared his throat before replying.

"I'm sorry, but it's for your own good. We don't want you to hurt yourself."

Katla was so confused, she couldn't understand. Why were they treating her and Kol like this?

"Nik… I'm really scared."

"No, no," he said quickly. "You have no reason to be scared."

"I'm cold. There's no light. No butterflies. Please… I need my darling. Why did you take him from me?"

"Because we know what he did to you," Nik replied tensely. "He hurt you…"

"My darling would never hurt me."

"Katla," Elijah's voice said. "I know this is hard for you to understand, but we are only trying to protect you…"

"Let me go!" Katla shouted. "Let me go, let me go, let me go…"

All her siblings were quiet as she struggled and cried. She didn't stop until she had no strength left. She didn't say a word when Nik placed a blanket over her. They wouldn't hear her even if she would try to speak. She understood now that they had never heard her. Or seen her. They only saw what they wanted to see.


	46. One

**Here's the final chapter of this story, thank you for all the readers :)**

* * *

**Part 45**

**One**

Ben tried his best to stay calm as he tiptoed across the hallway. He knew that Klaus, Rebekah and Elijah were in the living room, talking with Cami. Any case, Ben didn't have much time. Klaus had locked the door to his bedroom, but that wasn't a problem, Ben could break the lock with the wave of his hand. Katla was lying on Klaus' bed, still unable to move.

Her eyes were open, but she didn't look at Ben as he entered the room. Ben bit his bottom lip, he felt like an asshole for doing this to her in the first place, although he had planned to free her as soon as possible. Unfortunately he hasn't had much choice. If he would have refused, Klaus would have got some other witch to trap her. Quickly he moved next to the bed.

"Miss Katla?" he whispered. "I'm going to help you, okay?"

"Kol…" she murmured.

"Yeah, we'll help him too, but you first."

She looked at him and smiled, he was too much of a coward to face her.

"I'm sorry," he muttered. "I never wanted to do this to you. I…"

"Dear boy," she hummed.

"Yeah… I tried to talk to your siblings, but they didn't listen. They think…"

"I know what they think," Katla replied. "They can't see me. You can."

For once Ben thought that he understood what she meant. For some reason her siblings saw her as a child who was unable to think for herself. It had really surprised Ben. So had the fact that they hadn't known about the nature of Katla and Kol's relationship. Honestly? Were they blind? Apparently. All Ben knew for sure was that he owed Katla his life and he was going to pay his debt.

* * *

When Kol's eyes flew open, his first thought was very clear. Katla. It took couple of seconds before he became aware of his surroundings; he felt a gentle hand caressing his cheek.

"It's alright, my darling," Katla's voice hummed.

Kol had to blink few times before he was able to see Katla's face. She smiled and gave him a gentle kiss.

"What…what happened?" he managed to ask although a part of him already guessed the answer. Their siblings had found out. The sadness in Katla's eyes told him that he had guessed right.

"They can't see," she said quietly.

Kol gritted his teeth and got into a sitting position.

"Did they hurt you?"

She shook her head.

"They can't see me."

"Um, excuse me," a male voice said. "We really should go now."

Kol's eyes narrowed as he noticed the boy.

"He's helping," Katla said before Kol managed to speak.

"I don't need any help from him," Kol stated icily.

"I'm sure you don't," the boy murmured. "But I have a debt to pay, so…"

Kol was about to say something rather unfriendly, but Katla's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Please take me away from here."

His eyes softened immediately as he looked at her.

"Of course, princess."

The thought of running away infuriated him, but this was about Katla. Clearly she was upset, the last thing he wanted was to upset her more. He would settle things with their siblings some other time. Katla helped him to stand up; he noticed that they were in the cellar. Loathingly he glanced at the coffin before taking Katla's hand. The boy was already heading to the stairs; Katla squished Kol's hand as they followed him. They barely reached the hallway when Nik was suddenly standing in front of them. He had knocked the boy out. Quickly Kol stepped in front of Katla.

"I would get out of the way if I were you, _brother_," Kol hissed. "We're leaving."

"You're not taking her anywhere," Nik snarled. "Haven't you already hurt her enough?"

Kol's eyes darkened.

"I have never hurt Katla!"

"Kol," Elijah's cold voice said, he had just appeared next to Nik. "Enough. We won't let you leave with her."

"I'm not asking for your permission," Kol growled.

"Kol!" Rebekah snapped. "We know what you did. She's a child for heaven's sake!"

Kol glared at his siblings in turns. From the corner of his eye he noticed that Nik's werewolf girl and some blonde had just came out of the living room.

"You all really think that I would hurt her?"

"We know what you did," Rebekah repeated. "Lord knows how long you have been taking advantage of her…"

"Stop it!" Katla shouted. "Stop it, stop it, stop it!"

Kol turned quickly to look at her, she had moved next to him. The look in her eyes was unlike anything he had ever seen before. Their siblings stared at her as she took Kol's hand.

"I am not a child," she said firmly. "I can feel. I have thoughts. I know what sex is and I wanted it with my darling. It was gentle and beautiful, not cruel or violent. We are one, we always has been. One heart and soul in two bodies. If you can't see that, see me, then you are not my family."

A long silence followed her words. Kol wrapped his arm around Katla, she was shaking a little. Their siblings seemed confused to say the least.

"Hey," Finn's voice suddenly said. "What is going on here?"

All his siblings turned to look at him.

"Brother," Katla said smiling. "You know. You know Kol and I are one. You can see me."

Finn raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I know."

"What?" Nik, Elijah and Rebekah asked simultaneously. "What do you mean you know?"

Finn looked at them disbelievingly.

"I am not blind, of course I know. It has always been obvious."

Kol had to admit that he was surprised. He had never thought that Finn was the most perceptive one of them, especially since he had spent 900 years in a coffin.

"What…" Nik murmured.

Finn walked over to the boy and lifted him up. Unfortunately he seemed to be fine.

"We are one," Katla cut in firmly. "Nothing will ever change that."

"She's my heart and soul," Kol added. "I kept my feelings hidden for a thousand years, I won't do that anymore. Not for anyone."

Their siblings didn't seem to know what to think, but at least there was no judgment in their eyes. Maybe they would actually accept this. Katla squished Kol's hand reassuringly. He knew what she was thinking. Everything would be alright as long as they were together.


End file.
